Chuck and Sarah's Journey
by Italiangal
Summary: This story is about Chuck and Sarah. It picks up exactly where the finale finished. Chuck and Sarah find a way to get all her memories back with a simple phrase that will bring everything back to them. Soon her memories are back, but there is trouble on the horizon as they now have to deal with a new threat, will their normal life ever happen?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beach

I do not own Chuck.

Ok so hi all, I love to read stories and always wanted to write one, but never felt I had that spark a writer should have. I wrote a story here some years ago. a Chuck story and overall many liked it, thought it wasn't great. I re-signed up under a new name and email, mainly cause I couldn't remember me login details but also cause I wanted to escape my first newbie story.

Ok so this story is about Chuck and Sarah and it picks up right where the finale finished. I wasn't keen on the ending so I wanted to picture a different ending entirely so I began writing and this is what I came up with. Hope it's ok.

**Chapter 1 – The Beach**

Sarah felt the warm lips of Chuck's pressed against hers, yet she had no recollection of kissing these lips before. She pulled away and rested her hand against Chuck's chest. She looked down to the sand and searched desperately to find the right words. Here in front of her was her husband, someone she had known for 5 years, someone she worked alongside and protected…..but it saddened her that she simply had no idea of this life with Chuck. Patiently waiting, Chuck sat there and gripped his hand around Sarah's that laid on his chest.

'Sarah….you can say it. I know that magical kisses don't work, I know this kiss didn't work'.

Still Sarah stared desperately at the sand, what could she say that could make this situation any better…or worse for that fact. Finally she brought herself to look directly at him.

'Chuck….this life we had….it happened, it was real. But it doesn't help when I can't remember a single part of it. I've had 5 years wiped from my memory, you wiped from my memory. Your sister…your best friend Morgan…I know nothing about them. I'm no longer a spy I was 5 years ago Chuck…but I'm no longer the woman I was a few weeks back'.

Sarah paused and breathed a small yet sheepish sigh. She licked her lips, pulled her hand away from Chuck and brushed her hair away that was riding over her face.

'The truth is, I only remember who I was before I met you. But I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be someone who throws emotions out the window, who wants to fight mission after mission. I need to understand who I am now…not who I was 5 years ago or who I was with you. Chuck I'm sorry, this isn't want you wanted to hear, but I don't' know how to be the person you fell in love with'.

Chuck knew in his hearts of hearts that magical kisses didn't work. He almost lost Sarah once when Volkoff's daughter poisoned her. The thought of losing someone he loved most in this world devastated him to the brink that he could no longer live. Here he was, once again…but knowing full well that he indeed lost her. _I have nothing left to lose._

'Go find yourself Sarah. I have no idea how it must feel to have everything ripped from you, but I'm guessing I'll have a good sense of it soon when I see you walk away from me. Putting our life aside, your right, you need to understand who it is you are, you have to find yourself. How can I ever be-grudge that'.

Chuck frowned; he needed to keep this moment as positive as he could. Yet inside he was breaking, it was a miracle to begin with when Sarah Walker fell in love with a nerd, this super sexy spy who was used to exotic locations, exotic men and fast cars. It took 3 and half years to finally win the woman of his dreams. Now with her memories totally wiped or supressed as Chuck wanted to believe, there was no way he could win her all over again. For a moment he wished he also lost his memories as to stop the hurt and heartbreak he would forever endure without Sarah in his life.

Sarah stood up and gestured Chuck to follow suit. She grabbed both of his hands and held them firmly in hers. She smiled.

'Chuck I may have lost my memories, but from being here with you for just 5 minutes, I know that you're a kind and gentle man. Someone who would never stop someone from doing what they wanted to do'.

Chuck gently raised Sarah's right hand and kissed her palm gently before he let go, something he wished he never would have to do. But in this life, filled with secrets, covers, missions and adventures nothing was a safe bet. Sarah always told him that but also constantly reassured him that she would never walk away and that she would always save him. But this woman wasn't the woman who told him these things; she may have been the same in flesh. But in persona, she wasn't his beautiful wife.

Chuck stood there staring into the ocean, trying not to ask where she would go next. The atmosphere was carm, yet strained to say the least. _Would she go back to the CIA, something she knew exceptionally well and where her last memory came from? Can she really walk away?_

'Can I ask you something please Sarah before you go?'

'Of course Chuck. Ask away'.

'Not that it's my duty as a Husband to worry, and not that I can call myself your husband much anymore…but where will you go now? You don't want to go back to the CIA do you?'

Sarah smirked, she couldn't blame him for not completely believing her right now. After all she was very good at lying and telling people what they wanted and needed to hear. But she wasn't about to go back on her word and had no intentions of returning to a life that can put her in a position of losing herself and her memories.

'No, I don't. The best part of having my memories erased is the chance and opportunity it presents itself. I have a chance to start over and going back to the CIA is not at the top of my list. Do I wish this didn't happen….yes I do Chuck, with all my heart I do. But is has and whatever I tell myself, it's the choices I made that brought me here and put me in a situation and vulnerability to have this sort of thing happen. They don't teach you at spy school that one day your life will fall apart but they do teach you to expect the unexpected.'

Chuck calmly put his hands into his pocket and turned back to face the ocean. His heart was pounding, _how could there ever be anything good about having your memories erased? What best part is there? _He breathed a huge sigh and took one last glance at Sarah before saying…

'There is no best part about it Sarah. I could never wish this kind of anguish on anyone. Yes there is the chance to start over, I get that. But starting over and turning your back on your old life, it's…..'. Chuck stopped. He could feel the frustration boiling over, but how could he be mad. This woman has lost everything, and in this single moment a selfish thought ran through his body.

'It's….what Chuck?'

'Never mind Sarah. I've lost you and I have to come to terms with the fact. I almost wished that I had my memories wiped too, but I could never truly want that. My life with you hasn't been plain sailing to say the least. But it was a journey that I would never ever regret living'.

'I would never want you to wipe your memories Chuck. No one should have to go through this. I'm trying hard here not to be someone completely alienated to you, but how can I not when I don't remember who you are….remember who I am.'

Tears were something Sarah never shed often, but there was no stopping the few single shed of tears streaming down her face. She may have forgotten Chuck, but she sensed that her life with him had been nothing short of magical. Sensing and believing were two different things. _So was remembering._

Chuck had not once glazed back at her, but merely spoke to her as if he was speaking to the ocean.

'The ocean is carm today, peaceful. Our life was anything but.'

Chuck couldn't look at her, he lost her. What good was looking at her when all he would see was someone who would never come back to him. It wasn't her fault, none of this was. She was on that train just as much as he was, she did what she always did and that was to protect Chuck. _My fault…I told her not to worry, I told her to stay in the cabin whilst me and Casey worked it all out. Of course I was to know that if I were in trouble, she'd come after me like a shot._

'The ocean Chuck?' Sarah replied.

'Yeh.' Then Chuck snapped. Sarah was at the beach, she came here by herself and he knew that he would find her here. But how did she know to come here. _Supressed…not wiped. She came here like I did that first day we met. We're meeting all over again and she knew to come here. _

'The beach' Chuck shouted.

'Maybe this can be the trigger to it all. Maybe this can help us…help you Sarah'.

Sarah stood back, wanting to believe a simple beach could help. But Chuck was pulling at straws, however she dared not to dampen the situation.

'Chuck…what are you saying. My memories were wiped..gone. How could a beach be a trigger to it all'?

'Tell me….how did you know to come here. You're literally sitting in the same spot as I was 5 years ago. Why are you here, sitting here like I was'.

Sarah, knowing full well Chuck wanted to believe there was a way out, wanted to play along. He was a nice guy after all, how could she dampen his hope and dreams. She shock her head and cradle her face in her hands. She peered back up and landed her hands on her hips.

'Sarah…..'

'I dunno Chuck. I left castle and wanted to find a spot where I could just breathe. Somewhere….i…..'

Chuck interrupted…

'Somewhere you knew?'

For a moment Sarah was confused. He finished exactly what she wanted to say, what was rolling around in her head. She bit her bottom lip and searched for a answer, _somewhere I knew….? Is Chuck onto something….._

'Sarah….your memories, how can they ever be wiped, erased. They can't. A brain is there to store information, to store memories. Yours are simply supressed. This beach triggered something, something that, oh I dunno. But the fact is you knew to come here, somewhere you would feel safe. If you remembered that, you can remember everything. You found me here 5 years ago and you must have known I would find you here too.'

Chuck had a point. This beach meant something to her. And she did know to come here. _How was this possible _Sarah asked herself several times in her head.

'What does it all mean Chuck?'

'I think that we needed a trigger to make us realise, make you realise that your memories are merely suppressed and nothing more. We can get them back Sarah'.

Chuck was delighted at the thought that Sarah remembered the beach, remembered the moment the journey truly began.

Hey…please review. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Everything, Something

I do not own Chuck.

So I hope you enjoyed me 1st chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2 – Not everything, something**

'Sarah…..i know that you can't remember anything and you may find it hard to believe or trust anyone right now, but please….trust me. I trusted you 5 years ago and I barely knew you….all I ask is you do the same. Sarah, please can you trust me?'

Sarah pondered the thought. The one rule she was taught right from the start is to trust no one but herself. Could she really put all her trust in a man that she barely knew? She could never trust her dad, the one person who should have kept her safe yet brought her into his world filled with lies and cons.

'Chuck, I want to…..i think I do, but I can't believe or put my hopes into finding or regaining my memories. If I did and I'm still unable to remember, imagine what it could do to you. Chuck, I don't want to put you through all this for it only to led back here…me… not being your wife'.

Chuck shook his head, she was right. He didn't want it to land back here; he didn't want to have his wife ripped away. But right now…as it stands he was going to watch her walk away for good. At least this way, there is a slim chance as slim as it may be that he could in fact see his wife again.

'At least we would have tried Sarah.'

Could Sarah really rip away his hopes? In the 5 years she knew Chuck, she changed from a cold hearted, hardened spy, to someone who was willing to start a family with the one guy she ever loved. In the weeks after she lost her memories….she was changing once again, showing signs that she no longer wanted to be a spy, no longer wanted to lie or to have a cover. The old Sarah would have simply walked away, without no show of remorse, but this Sarah…couldn't. She didn't have the heart to squash someone's hope. Sarah glared at Chuck who could not take his eyes off her, patiently waiting for her to give an answer.

_Please Sarah…..trust me on this._

'Ok Chuck'.

'Yes…..ok….ok.' Chuck stumbled, before finishing…

'My sister, Ellie may be able to help. She helped Morgan when he downloaded the faulty intersect, she helped us realise. She was the one who figured out the number of flashes affects the memories in our brain, in your brain.'

'What….Morgan, your best friend. He had an intersect too?'

_Of course…..she doesn't remember._

'About a year ago Morgan downloaded the intersect you downloaded; only it was faulty too. He was beginning to lose his memories and at the time we had no idea it had anything to do with the number of the flashes and how many times you flashed. Ellie figured it all out. She's just like my dad….you met him a few times. Look Sarah there is a lot that I have to tell you, so many memories to explain. You know our story, but there's sooo much more. Right now though, you promised to trust me, we're going to Chicago. Ellie and Devon….her husband moved there. They used to live right across from us. Is there any chance you know the name awesome?'

'Is that a real question Chuck….'

Sarah smirked, waiting for his reply.

'Never mind. We can drive there; it'll give me a lot of hours to tell you some of our experiences'.

'What, that's completely across country. It would take us a couple of days, maybe more if we stopped.'

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. 48hrs in a car with his wife, maybe he could tell her more of their story, maybe it'll help her bring her memories back to the fore front. He loved the thought and Sarah didn't seem to put it down so negatively, yet she was still to say yes….or no.

'A plane would be faster Chuck, we could talk there as well. Besides I can't run away being thousands of feet up in the air. I know it's what I always used to do before….run.'

She may not be the Sarah Chuck had been married to for the last year, but she was no longer the old Sarah who would run, Chuck put all his gut instinct into believing she wouldn't run from him.

'There's always that chance, but somehow I don't think it'll transpire'.

Nothing was said….the only sounds were coming from the soft swooping motions of the waves. There they were…standing in the same spot they did over 5yrs ago, with nothing to lose but everything to gain. Chucks eyes were eating away at her, she could sense him staring, still waiting for that green light, that signal to tell him she was all in.

'Ok Chuck. Let's do this, but I'll take the first drive. And we'll take my car. I like driving my car'.

They both laughed…..for a single moment they were connecting and joking. For Sarah to have let her walls down, walls she built up herself to save her from hurt and despair, the were slowly starting to fade, just as they did the day she met Chuck. Memories or not…could she fall in love again? With this unbelievable handsome, yet quirky guy standing right in front of her?

'That's good….i don't exactly have a car myself.' Chuck quirked.

Chuck and Sarah headed back to their apartment, an apartment Sarah barely recognised. Chuck headed for their room as Sarah peered all over the apartment, before he was out of sight he looked back to see Sarah still at the doorway. Desperately Sarah tried to find something that stood out, something that meant something to her. But all she saw was furniture until she spotted a photo hanging up on the wall. As she began to walk over to it, Chuck stood back and watched. He crossed his arms searching for any signs that Sarah remembered that day, the day that photo showed. It was the happiest day of his life…of her life too. Sarah un-hooked the photo and lightly touched it.

_I was smiling…..i look incredibly happy, this is me._

'Our wedding day' Sarah said as she turned to face Chuck, holding up their wedding photo.

'You looked so beautiful. It was the first time I mentioned children and you didn't freak. We spoke about children a lot in the last year'.

Sarah smiled, trying to fight off the overwhelming sense to cry.

'I wish I could remember it Chuck.'

'Me too Sarah.'

Chucked headed off into their room to pack a few essentials for the trip to Chicago. As he scraped bit and pieces together Sarah walked through the apartment, looking at everything she wished she could remember. As much as it hurts Chuck losing his wife, it killed Sarah knowing she changed into someone she never thought she could be. This was a life she envisioned for Molly when she grew up, a life she never thought possible for herself. She opened up a drawer filled with papers, menu cards and general bits and pieces. She sifted through and came across a brown envelope, titled Prenup.

'We had a prenup?' Sarah asked herself quietly as to not alert Chuck.

Sarah pulled out the single piece of paper that was hidden inside. Reading just a few words from the first line, she knew this wasn't any ordinary prenup. At the bottom were hers and Chuck's signatures. Sarah gushed lightly and covered her mouth with her hand. As she finished reading the prenup, she placed the envelope back down and tried to gather her emotions. She picked it up once more and checked her signature….it was hers all right. She touched where Chuck's signature soaked into the paper and closed her eyes. Her mind spinning Sarah wasn't sure if she was dreaming or merely imagining the moment she signed those papers.

'I Sarah Walker…promise to never suggest divorce…'

In the same moment Sarah snapped from the memory and dropped the paper to the ground. Sarah quickly walked back over to where their wedding photo hanged and picked it up. Cradling the photo in her arms, she squeezed her eyes shut and searched her mind for something to trigger her memory from that day.

_C'mon Sarah…..try…._

Nothing. Sarah opened her eyes and placed the photo back onto the wall.

'Sarah…..I got some things for you too. Hope your fashion sense is still the same'.

Chuck noticing Sarah still staring at the wall, prompted her.

'Sarah…..'

Sarah snapped from her daze and peered over to Chuck.

'Erm….clothes are clothes right'.

Sarah glanced back to the wedding photo and let out a sheepish sigh.

Heading to her car, Sarah's mobile began to buzz.

'It's Beckman.' Sarah told Chuck.

'Are you going to answer that' Chuck asked.

'Beckman…..i was just on my…..'

Chuck lugged the single small suitcase into the boot of Sarah's car as Sarah took a few steps away.

'I've made my choice, and I wish to stick to it.'

Chuck waited for the call to end and leaned against the passenger side door, watching Sarah's every move. _I'm going to creep her out. _It was a mere fact Chuck could not take his eyes off her, she looked stunning. _How did I ever land her? _

'Ok Beckman….sorry Diane. Bye'.

Sarah disconnected the call and walked back over to the car.

'She wanted me back.'

'Oh…' Chuck replied relishing the thought Sarah turned her down again.

'And your sticking to your guns, no re-joining the CIA, no flying out to awesome places and being able to kick ass'.

Sarah tucked away her phone and opened the driver's side door.

'We're going to Chicago right, to get back my memories'.

Chuck had the biggest smile on his face and hopped into the car. Just before Sarah started up the engine, she stopped Chuck from putting on his belt. Her hand left on his, she looked down and forced herself to pull her hand away.

'You mentioned earlier that it's possible I needed a trigger, to reboot my memories so to speak. If memories were truly forgotten, truly gone…there is no way of getting them back, right Chuck?'

'I guess. But things are never truly gone. It's like when people say you've lost something, truth is its never lost but misplaced, forgotten. The same thing applies here.'

Sarah nodded her head in agreement with Chuck.

'You were right Chuck. The beach….i knew to go there. I can't explain it, but I did. And it did trigger something. Whilst you were gathering some things I found our prenup.'

'Sarah….did you remember'?

Chucks face lit up once again.

'Not everything….but something. We were sitting on the couch in our apartment and you showed me an envelope and inside it was your handwritten prenup. You had already signed it and all was needed was my signature. That's not all…I remember presenting you with a prenup, only this time it was real. This was before your version.'

Chuck nodding his head in excitement and couldn't contain his joy.

'Yes' he screeched, surprising Sarah.

'Sorry…that was too girlish for my liking, let me say that again.'

'Yes' Chuck repeated, in a deeper hushed tone of voice.

'Because that didn't sound manly at all' Sarah replied, not even noticing the same elated joy on her face.

Their face expression gave away more then words ever could, and with that Sarah rammed up the engine and set off for Chicago.

Ok all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Next on up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - 'Save You Later'

I do not own Chuck.

Hey all thanks for the good reviews. I'm really sorry for the couple of spelling mistakes I made, I recently brought an Ipad and I typed that chapter up on the tablet and I was just getting used to it. I'm back on my laptop so hopefully no spelling mistakes will occur. Don't worry I don't intend on dragging out the moment until Sarah regains it all, but I'll give you a hint…..i believe you will like the ending here. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – 'Save you later'**

20 minutes into the trip, Sarah and Chuck exchanged general chit chat. The atmosphere was promising and Sarah seemed at ease and pleasantly relaxed around Chuck. Not a single moment in her past had she felt so at ease, she needn't worry about constantly looking over her shoulder. All she had to concentrate on was the road.

'Tell me something, tell me an experience we shared.' Sarah asked Chuck, glancing over to him every few moments.

'What do you want to know'?

'Erm….anything. You told me our story back at the beach, I liked…I enjoyed it. I wanna know more'.

'Wow, there's so much to tell. I've got 5yrs worth of memories to tell you.'

'Ok, tell me something before we got together'.

The Sarah Chuck loved was right here. He was slowly getting her back, memories or no memories she seemed very content which was more than she ever felt in the first year or so he knew her. Sarah was eagerly waiting to find out more of her time with Chuck, _He was right, driving is better. _

'Well, I was named CIA's hottest and newest asset. Yeh, I even got a trophy.'

Chuck laughed, knowing full well Sarah would guess it was a joke. Sarah let out a small sheepish, giggle and couldn't tare away the smile she had on her face.

'About us Chuck. CIA's hottest…..if only there was a contest. Sadly there isn't'.

They were both bonding and for a moment Chuck felt Sarah knew exactly who he was and who she fell in love with.

'Ok…you got me there. If there was, I would be winning. But us…..well you and I am assuming I am right, pretty much guessed from the start I had become attracted to you. You sensed I had feelings for you and you did for me. But you denied it at every turn. With Casey and a legend spy called Montegomery who we worked with on a mission with about 4yrs ago. You once denied it to me. I asked you once whilst me, you and Casey were under the influence of a truth serum knowing I would get the truth and only that. You denied it then.'

Sarah's smiled faded, saddened at the thought she shot Chuck down at every turn.

'Chuck….I….' Chuck interrupted Sarah before adding,

'But it ended ok, because you kissed me. You don't kiss people for no reason although emotions were running high because we thought we were going to get blown up. There was no denying it then.'

'I kissed you?' Sarah asked, shocked at the thought she was in a position where she could have compromised her cover.

'Yeh, you did. And it was amazing. Now you may be thinking that it was all just for the cover, but in that moment there was only us. No covers, no lies, just me and you. And you kissed me.'

Still, glancing over at Chuck every few moments. She began to smirk before asking him….

'So we didn't get blown up then. Unless we did and no one told me about that part'.

'We didn't thank god. But if we were to die at that point….I would have been happy because at least once I was able to kiss you and not forcing it to be because we had to for the covers sake. But the bomb…it wasn't a bomb as such. It hit me like a bomb but it was some sort of container for Bryce Larkin. He was a spy, he was your partner at one point'.

Sarah instantly remembered Bryce. It was the last 5yrs she couldn't remember. But times before that, she clearly still had it all etched in her memory. But one of the last things she did remember was he was a rogue spy, who was shot dead trying to steal a government computer.

'I remember Bryce Chuck; don't forget the faulty intersect wiped away memories from the last 5yrs. We were together, romantically speaking…..but….'

Sarah stopped. Sitting directly near her was her husband, although she had no recollection of it, Chuck was her husband. Speaking of Bryce wasn't something Chuck would want to hear.

'I know the story Sarah. It's ok. I'm not going to be angry that he was one of your last memories.'

'So this container…..it was carrying Bryce? How was that possible? I remember clearly he was shot, by Casey I think.'

'He was shot but his body was scooped up by Fulcrum. A hidden agency inside the CIA. We were after them for a while and we took them down. Bryce was never rogue which many were led to believe, he worked for fulcrum but never knew their real intentions. He did die, but they brought him back and took his body '.

'So where's Bryce now' Sarah asked Chuck, not knowing he was shot dead for real this time.

Chuck's mood changed, dampening the positive atmosphere in the car.

'He died. He was shot, this time though not by Casey. 3yrs ago it happened'.

Chuck being the caring man he was, tried to keep the revelation as gentle as he could.

Sarah's eyes were geared faced at the road. A sense of devastation hit her like a bolt. In her heart she knew she never loved Bryce, but it was as close as she ever got to a real relationship, not counting hers with Chuck for the pure simple fact of her not remembering. She tried to contain her emotions, after all she reminded herself once again that her husband was sitting right next to her. Chuck knowing Sarah down to the bone knew she was upset. All he wanted to do was comfort her, just like he had before many times when Sarah needed someone. But with her Lotus hitting speeds of nearly 85mph and not wanting to push things, Chuck simply kept quiet and allowed Sarah to deal with her emotions in her head.

_2 and a half hours into the journey….._

Chuck now at the wheel of the car, peered over to Sarah who was asleep. Feeling the vibration of his phone buzzing, he picked up the call.

'Ellie, hey sis….We're quite some time away. But I think we're going to stop at a motel or something…..She's ok, sleeping right now.

…I'm ok Ellie, I hope we can get them back but if not….i can't hold her. I've gotta let her go, I love her enough to do that….I'll figure that out if it comes to that.

Still holding onto his phone he peeked over at Sarah, who was still peacefully sleeping.

'Between me and you…..don't bring up the fact she threaten to kill you….

…..Ok, I'll give you a call when we're nearby. Bye sis.'

Chuck disconnected the call and carried on with journey.

_2hrs later…_

Chuck twiddling his lips and acting out his favourite movie scenes in his head, trying to keep himself preoccupied. Sarah loved her sleep and he dared not wake her. He remembered times where he watched her sleep many times before and had to keep pinching himself, trying to tell himself it wasn't a dream…..Sarah Walker was his girlfriend, soon to be his wife. Before realising he was start to feel drowsy and a little doe eyed. He needed sleep too and didn't want Sarah waking with a creaked neck. Looking out for a motel nearby, he kept driving watching out for signs. After 15 minutes of looking he came by a motel called Sasha's 24hr Motel. He pulled up in the car park and lightly tapped Sarah on her shoulder. She slowly came round, noticing only Chuck's big brown eyes watching her.

'I was getting a little tired and thought we needed a stop before we carry on. Besides, heading resting on glass doesn't seem comfortable. I'll go and see if there are rooms available.'

Sarah nodded and watched Chuck as he disappeared around the corner. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, stretching and getting some much needed air. Resting against the car, she waiting for Chuck's return.

Hearing the sounds of hums and low whistling she leaned her head over to get a better look at the corner where Chuck walked round from and saw him gleefully walking back over to the car. Her arms crossed, she smiled. And in that moment, she could finally understand why she was married to him. His ever positive mood and joyful energy…he could make the most devastated person smile, if only for a second. He made her smile….much longer then a second.

'So I didn't know wherever to ask for 2 single rooms or a double room. They were all out of single rooms and only had several double rooms left. Is that ok?' Chuck asked Sarah.

'That's fine Chuck'.

He tossed her the keys and went to the boot to get the one piece of luggage they had and headed towards their room. Opening the door, Chuck saw and stood back noticing only a double bed. _She told me there would be 2 single beds…_ Feeling slightly nervous and a little awkward, Chuck walked in behind Sarah and placed the luggage down on the floor. Sarah however hadn't took much notice and headed for the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed, Chuck looked around. This room was almost like the one they both stopped at over 3yrs ago. A memory he could never forget…Sarah intentionally went rogue for him. Going against everything she was taught, she had no care for herself and wanted Chuck to be safe. _She was going to give it all up, for me. _

Shouting out to Sarah, Chuck asked if she was hungry.

'I'm a little hungry, there's a diner a few miles out. I could go and get us something'.

Sarah appeared from the bathroom.

'Ok, do you want me to come with you?'

'It's ok, I got it.'

And with that Chuck left the room and alone with her thoughts, Sarah lay down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. She reached for her phone and turned it off. Searching through her mind, once again trying to remember anything even the littlest of details that would trigger her memories. Wincing her eyes and shaking her head….Sarah tried and tried again to set off a memory, but nothing came. Upset and frustrated Sarah slammed her fist against the bed. Composing her emotions, she headed over to where the luggage was and began sifting through. In a side pocket she came across a small red box.

_My ring_ Sarah calmly said to herself. She opened up the box to find both her engagement ring and wedding ring. She placed the box back inside and held out both the rings in the palm of her hands. She clenched her hand around them and placed them against her chest. Hoping for a memory nothing came once again but frustration. Opening up her hands, she stared at them for what seemed like an eternity and questioned herself several times wherever to put them on or put them back in the box. Hearing the sound of hums and low whistling again, she guessed Chuck was back. Still with the rings in her hand, Chuck came through the door. Pizza box in hand he said…

'I got us some pizzas. Yours has no olives. I made sure of that'.

'You know I don't like olives then…' Sarah said.

'I noticed a few things in the years I have known you…..' Chuck began to stumble, noticing the rings in Sarah's hand. Sensing Chuck had noticed, Sarah look back to the rings and tried to find an answer. Rumbling at the bottom of her stomach, Sarah felt the sense of shyness, like she was caught staring at a boy she liked.

Coming up with an answer, Sarah said….

'I found these in the bag, you brought them with you.'

Placing the pizzas down Chuck walked over to her and pinched the rings from her hand.

'If you remembered I could place them back on your finger, if not…I wanted you to have them.'

Stopping Chuck putting the rings away, she took hold of his hand containing the rings.

'Chuck….' Sarah said holding out her wedding hand, waiting for Chuck to place them back on.

Emotionally charged, Chuck wasn't about to deny her and gently placed them back on.

'Looks good don't they' Chuck asked looking down at her wedding finger.

Not giving a response, Sarah smiled and looked at Chuck and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

_Later that night…_

Sarah disappeared into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Re-emerging from the bathroom she saw Chuck getting the sofa ready for a night's sleep. Hopping into the bed Sarah told Chuck…

'Don't be silly, you can sleep in this bed too.'

Looking over at Sarah Chuck replied anxiously.

'No, it's ok. You take the bed, I'll take the sofa. I don't want you to feel…' Chuck stopped mid-sentence.

'Chuck, that sofa doesn't look too comfy. I'm not about to let you sleep on a bumpy and lumpy sofa. It's ok.'

Biting his lip, Chuck glared over to the open space next to her. _It does look better than the sofa and she did say it was ok…._

Nervously, Chuck waltzed over to the bed and climbed in. Sensing Sarah unintentionally re-enacting the same moment in that motel room over 3yrs ago, he had hoped he would wake the next morning with his hands entwined in hers. But maybe that was too much of a stretch so he settled for just this. And this made him more than happy.

Fixing her hair and taking off her earrings Sarah was just about to snuggle in for the night before prompting herself back up.

'Chuck….have we been here before….?'

Leaning back up Chuck smiled before saying…

'So you were playing that moment from 3yrs ago'

'What' Sarah asked Chuck.

'Not here before, but in a very similar situation. I was going to be taken away from my home by the CIA, they were going to place me in a secure government facility. But you weren't going to allow that and you went rogue…you took me away so they couldn't find me or us. We stopped at a motel for the night and ended up in a room just like this….one double bed and a floor.'

Waiting for Chuck to carry on, she signalled for him to finish.

'I was already in the bed when you came from the bathroom, I was about to jump out to sleep on the floor but you told me not to. You said almost the same thing as you just did, but you were referring to the floor and it being dirty'.

Sarah looking away from Chuck, felt she had been here before. She felt like this had actually happened and she was right here, in that moment. Almost remembering the next morning when they woke, Sarah snapped from the memory and was embarrassed.

'Did we…?' Sarah asked, looking for any response Chuck would give to indicate that, that morning in the motel room was their first.

'No….no we didn't.

'But we nearly did.' Sarah guessed rightly.

Sarah felt the exact same emotions as she did that day, and for a second….she wasn't in this motel room she was physically in, but the one from 3yr ago.

'You remembered that day then?' Chuck cheerfully asked.

Nodding her head in agreement with Chuck, she snuggled back into a sleeping position and closed her eyes, not before saying…

'Goodnight Chuck'.

'Night Sarah'.

_The next day and back on the road….Sarah being behind the wheel again._

'So Chuck, I went rogue. That's something I wouldn't have guessed in a million years, didn't know I had it in me.'

'That wasn't the only time. About a year after we met, Beckman and Director Graham wanted me to go underground for my own protection. You weren't pleased at this choice. Just before they were meant to take me away you showed up and you cried. That moment cemented the theories I had about you liking me too. Another agent was leading me away and you called me and said something to me. Something you had done many times before, I guessed you were about to disobey orders and pull out a gun on the agent leading me away.'

Sarah, hitting speeds of 80mph, saw nothing but that moment Chuck had just described, on a rooftop waiting for extraction.

_Save you later _Sarah said to herself, mouthing those 3 words.

Noticing Sarah's sudden demeanour asked if she was ok.

'Sarah…..are you ok. You look pretty blank right now'.

Blank was not the emotion she was feeling right now. Hammering down on the brake and losing slight control of the car, it began to spin. Chuck holding tightly onto the side, Sarah's mind hit over-drive and in an instant everything became clear. Every moment she had lived with Chuck…..Casey….Ellie…Devon and Morgan. It hit her like a bolt. The car shuddering and eventually came to a halt. Chuck rested his head into his lap and cradled his head.

'What the hell was that' Chuck asked in a high pitched tone.

With her hands still on the steering wheel, she looked over to Chuck and said…

'Save you later'.

Chuck's face dropped. Those words were exactly the same from that moment he was telling Sarah about.

'That's what I said Chuck. Save….you…later. I remember, Chuck I remember'.

'You remember that moment too. The prenup, the motel room and now that night. Sarah I was right, the beach triggered your memories…..they are coming back.'

'No Chuck…..they are back. I remember and not just that night. Everything Chuck'.

Hey so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Next chapter up in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4 - Short Lived

Hey all, thanks for the positive reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I intending on Sarah regaining her memories around chapter 5/6 but I opted out cause if I was reading…I'd hate to wait. Here's the next part, enjoy all.

**Chapter 4 – Short Lived**

In the middle of nowhere, with no passing cars in sight or any light of civilisation sat a Lotus, facing the opposite direction. Chuck was absolutely gobsmacked, had Sarah really regain everything she had lost? Chuck took this journey in the wishful thinking Sarah would remember all that she had lost, but deep down in his mind it was a mere 10% chance this would work, but as the journey wore on Sarah was having flashes of her past life with Chuck. Bit by bit it was all coming back and Chuck's hopes grew more and more and became a reality. Sarah…..wondering if Chuck took this all in, reminded him again.

'Chuck…..Chuck, I remember. Say something'.

Any fears Chuck was having that he could indeed lose Sarah were fading by every passing moment and he could no longer contain his joy. Heavily breathing, Chuck said….

'Sarah…..my Sarah. My wife, who I married over a year ago, who stood next to me at the altar….'

'Yes Chuck.'

Trying to compose their emotions, Sarah parked up her car at the side of the road and unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Chuck.

'I remember walking into the Buymore and giving you my phone to fix. We went on a date. I kissed you in front of what we assumed was a bomb. I remember Colt dangling you off the top of a building and when he dropped you…..i thought I lost you. I remember being insanely jealous when you were dating your ex Jill who turned out to be Fulcrum. I can go on Chuck…I remember you saved me that day in France, your sister's birth I was there with you and you proposed to me. The altar….i remember that perfectly. We practised our vows but on the day, you said no vows and instead promise to show it to me for the rest of our lives'.

Tears becoming extremely hard to hold back…Chuck felt his emotions overwhelm him. He nearly lost her once before and never would he want to feel like that again.

'Oh my God Sarah….' Chuck whispered.

Looking deep into Chuck's eyes…she couldn't believe she nearly forgot him. There was nothing left to say but for Sarah to do something she had wanted to for so long. She placed her hands around his face and tried to wipe away the tears. She leaned as far over as she could when all that was separating them was the hand brake and planted a longing and passionate kiss on Chuck. Still embraced in each other's arms and not wanting to break away from each other's lips…Chuck ignored the vibrating buzz of his phone. Breaking for air, Chuck exited the car and walked round to Sarah's side and opened the door. Once out, Chuck put his arms around her and lifted her up before swinging her around. All alone in the middle of nowhere, no one could hear their elated screams. Slowly levelling Sarah back down, his hands cradled her face.

'I've missed you so much Sarah. When I lost you on that train, I wanted to die. Then you came back and I thought it was you…I really did. And then at the house….the house you wanted so much and the house I wanted to give you, I realised then that I had lost you. You looked at me….and my heart broke.' Tears streaming down Sarah's face Chuck continued….

'Even when you saw our names, you weren't…you. Then after it was all over with Quinn I found you back at the beach and for a second….i believed it was you…..my Sarah. '

Sarah stopped him with a single finger to the lips.

'Chuck…..it's me now. Your Sarah...I am right here with you. I'll always be yours Chuck.'

_Chuck's phone continues to buzz away…._

They embraced each other once again. Caught up in the moment Chuck signalled to take this to the car. Arms still around his neck, Sarah laughed.

'We're still heading for Chicago Chuck. Besides we have the rest of our lives together.'

For a moment, all they did was take in the moment and love every bit of it.

'C'mon…let's get back on the road.' Sarah said. She hopped back into the driver's seat and pulled away.

Talking about everything that had happened over the past few weeks, each word was spoken with a hint endearment. Chuck wanted nothing more than to head back home and head straight to the bedroom with his beloved wife. It was as if they were re-living the moment when they first got together…that buzz and whoosh of excitement.

'I cannot wait to tell Ellie. She has really missed you, you had these lunch and coffee dates and she looked forward to them so much. When we started dating…cover dating…..she was so happy, I mean it had been ages since I brought home a woman. But you two struck up such a great friendship, you were her bridesmaid.'

Sarah enjoying the moment remembering those times as clear as day. It was weird considering only moment before she was having such difficulty remembering the smallest of things. Sarah added….

'And she was my maid of honour.' Sarah nodded her head in agreement with herself.

Whilst the conversation flowed, Chuck's phone continued to vibrate, but considering the moment Chuck didn't want to answer a single call and continued to ignore it.

Taking her hand of the steering wheel every few moments, she leaned over and gently touched his Chuck's face. All she could think about was her future with Chuck, in that house with white picket fencing and a red door and Chuck feeding their son or daughter. Weeks ago, this was all she dreamt about and felt a touching distance away. The last few weeks felt so confusing and hard to explain, it was like she had a blow to the head that temporarily knocked her out.

'It's weird you know. I mean…..the last moment that really stuck out was me being stuck to a chair with Quinn right in front of me. Then he started showing me these picture boards of some sort and then bit by bit it was like everything faded. That moment on the train and you drawing our life…our wedding day…. our time in Paris…. you or what looked like you making your first kill…Shaw…that day in the motel room…that night on top of that roof thinking you were going to be taken away….when I gave you my phone to fix….every moment of my life it flashed right in front of me and then it seemed as if it was moving further and further away till it was gone.'

In awe at how it didn't feel real yet it being nothing but, Sarah couldn't believe how she had acted towards Chuck and Ellie. For someone she cared so much for, she was willing to kill to recover something for Quinn. Even at the start, Sarah hadn't dreamed of hurting Ellie. She had grown to see her as her best friend, yet there she was as cold as ice doing the job she only knew. Awful as it was, Sarah felt nothing but disbelief and happiness.

Sarah carried on…..

'All of that came back to me with a simple phrase I told you years ago.'

'It's not hard to grasp that there was a loophole in this all, something that will undo it. I imagine Quinn could have known, ergo why he wanted you to kill me…above other reasons.' Chuck added.

Glancing into the rear mirror Chuck noticed a black SUV following closely behind. Not taking much notice he didn't tell Sarah. After all the CIA had finished with them all and there was nothing to tie them down anymore. Chuck being the curious guy he is, kept an eye on the car.

_5 minutes later….._

Talking to Sarah, Chuck kept glancing back, noticing the SUV keeping a distance maintained from the moment he noticed it. Sarah…knowing full well who she was and who Chuck was saw the distraction in his voice. Looking in her rear mirror she spotted the SUV.

'Looking at what I'm looking at' Sarah asked Chuck before carrying on…

'Your memory is terrible Chuck. I am a spy or was and I do notice when there is a strange black SUV following me and keeping a perfect distance throughout. You didn't tell me though that you noticed it. Why?'

'It's nothing right? Casey's gone to Verbanski….you've left the CIA just like me, who would want to follow us.'

Pointing to his head, Sarah waited for Chuck to click.

'But no one knows I re-downloaded it. It never went on file, there is no operation Bartowski anymore. Who would want us?'

Chuck had downloaded a new version of the intersect and it was there to stay. Still in his mind, he wouldn't and couldn't believe yet again….someone was after him. Or Sarah.

'Chuck…..there is always going to be someone. Always, no matter what. I didn't want to settle down for a long time for that reason alone. In the future, when we would have that dream house…we would still have to be on guard, Chuck you do know that.'

'I know Sarah, but I wish it would all just go.'

Hearing the sound of an engine revving and gearing up speed, Chuck and Sarah both looked back to see the black SUV pull right up beside them. Not being able to see in with the black tinted windows, Sarah slipped into protective mode slammed her foot on the pedal and tried to speed away, knowing full well a Lotus would out right a SUV. Picking up speed, they were pulling away.

'Sarah who the hell are they'.

'I don't know Chuck. We got to lose them though.'

Fixed on the road and trying desperately to get away, Sarah hadn't notice the hand holding a gun sticking out of the window of the SUV.

Before Chuck could tell Sarah, shots rang out. Hitting the back window and the rest hitting the bumper, Sarah tried to keep a tight grip on the wheel and to control the car.

'Guns…..they've got gun Sarah.' Chuck shouted.

'Chuck keep you head down. I'm going to swerve the car ok to put them off their target.'

Zigg zagging across the road, shots continue to fire at the Lotus. Chuck wasn't about to keep his head down and let Sarah take all the heat. Using the intersect to flash; he began making a makeshift weapon to thrown back at the SUV. Before he could finish a bullet landed smack on the back wheel which caused Sarah to violently lose control of the car, sending it tumbling and flying. Cartwheeling in the road, the SUV slowed down and watched as the Lotus spiralled out of control before coming to a standstill, only upside down. Pulling up to the crash site, the SUV stopped and a woman exited the car. Walking over to the Lotus, she kneeled down to see both Chuck and Sarah out cold. The woman pulled out her phone and sent a message to an unknown assailant.

_We've got him _the message read.

Signalling for back up, the woman beckoned two men from the SUV.

'Get him out and put him in the car…quickly'.

The two men followed the orders and slowly pulled Chuck out from the car.

'What about the blonde' one of the men asked.

'Leave her'.

Feeling confused the man asked…

'But we came after her, why do we need the guy'.

Smirking and grinning the woman replied,

'Yes we did, but there's been a change of plan. Taking him will hurt her more. And believe me…..i want her to feel it'.

Carrying Chuck back to the SUV, the woman followed closely behind before taking one last look at the wrecked Lotus.

'It's payback Sarah' she whispered before jumping into the car and driving off.

So guys, there is the next chapter. Please review. Next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelation

I do not own Chuck.

Hey guys. Thanks for the recent reviews. I know some may believe it was too quick for her memories to come back, but to be honest I didn't want to drag it out too long. I initially had an idea for her to regain it all right at the end but then changed it and wanted to write it in that she got them back around chapter 5/6, but changed it once more. Before I began writing I thought it would be nice for them two to have a simple life…but really whenever have they had it all so simple, so I had to add something and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 5 – Revelation**

_15 minutes after the crash and Chuck being taken….._

Sarah began to stir. Her vision was severely blurred and she had aches and pains covering every inch of her body. Her head felt liked it weighed like a ton of bricks and could barely move. Blood was slowly dripping from the side of her head and covering most of her top. Trying to reach over to Chuck, she winced in pain. Her left arm was heavily cut and bruised. Trying to fight off every pain, she turned her head as far as she could to check on Chuck. With her vision blurred, she saw an outline of what she assumed to be Chuck.

'Chuck…Chuck can you hear me?'

It was such a struggle to utter a few words; never had she felt pain like this. Not getting any reply, and still buckled in…she slowly began to shift her body so she could undo the seatbelt. Her vision was now starting to become clear and after undoing her seatbelt she glanced back over to Chuck, only he wasn't there. Reaching out trying to feel him, she began to realise he was never there in the first place. Realising he was gone; Sarah began to slowly drag herself out the wrecked car. She could barely stand having suffered a head wound. Her left arm had been cut and to stop the blood slowly seeping out she went to the back of the car to find the luggage had been thrown out from the boot, thinking fast, she ripped a bit of her jeans from the bottom and wrapped it around her arm. Scouring the wreckage she looked for Chuck but he was nowhere. Believing he was taken but the same people who caused the accident she whipped out her phone and tried dialling, not realising she had switched it off the day before and had totally forgotten to switch it back on. The moment her phone came back on, she had a total of 7 missed calls from Casey and one voicemail. Being in the middle of nowhere Sarah had very low signal and could not get a single call out. Thinking Casey had suspected something, she tried listening to the voicemail, but the low signal affected message. Trying over and over to listen, she eventually was able to grasp what he had said.

_Walker it's Casey. We have a problem. I don't know where Chuck is but I have tried the idoit several times but it keeps directing me to voicemail. You may not understand and I know you have forgotten, but listen to me…I was ambushed on the way to the airport but I managed to get away. I didn't get a clear look at the men who attacked me but there were 2 men and I think there was a 3__rd__. I think they are after you…or Chuck because they asked me all sorts of questions. I'm heading back to Burbank right now, so call me._

After several attempts of trying to call Casey, Sarah eventually got through.

'Casey….Casey where are you?'

'I'm heading into Burbank right now, where is Chuck? I still can't get through'.

'He was with me. Casey I remember everything, it's come back. I can't explain it right now…but someone was after us. We were heading to Chicago and a SUV was trailing us….it shot us off the road and when I came to Chuck was gone…they took Chuck Casey.'

'Where are you right now?'

'I don't know….Where have they taken him?'

Casey sensed the desperation in Sarah's voice.

'Walker we will get him back. Activate your GPS on your car and I will find you'.

'I can't…..they shot us off the road. The car is wrecked'.

'Damn it Walker, just try it.'

Sarah tried to reach in to the wrecked Lotus and tried to activate the GPS signal but had difficulty reaching.

'C'mon Walker…..' Casey beckoned.

'I'm trying Casey…., I can't get to it'.

Stopping to catch her breath, she tried once more. She hit it.

'Got it, I know where you are, sit tight and I will be there'.

'Casey hurry…..they've got Chuck. They must know he downloaded the new intersect'.

'…..Sarah I will find you and we will go get Chuck'.

_The call was then disconnected._

_Meanwhile with Chuck in the SUV….._

'Splash him' the woman ordered.

One of the men reached out for a water bottle and emptied half of it over Chuck's face.

'Woooh…wh….' Chuck could barely put a sentence together.

'Hello Chuck. Stay still, you were in an accident, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself anymore.'

'Who….who are you and where am i…?'

'Take a closer look Chuck. I think you know who I am'.

The woman smirked, clearly loving every moment of this.

'Where is Sarah…WHERE IS SHE' Chuck shouted.

'Wooo, calm down Chuck. I assume you are talking about your wife, Sarah Walker?'

'Gods sakes, tell me where she is'.

Filled with such anger, Chuck began to try and break free of the cuffs that tied his hands together. Realising he hadn't the strength even try to break free, Chuck backed down.

'Where is my Wife? Please….is she ok?' Chuck ushered in a bare and open voice.

'She's alive….just. She's perhaps still knocked out in that car, but I'll guess your friend Casey will find her, so I wouldn't worry about her just yet.'

Looking out of the windows trying to suss out where they were or where they were going, Chuck couldn't think of nothing else but Sarah. He'd just got back his wife and now he lost her again. Twice he nearly lost her and twice he got her back, would the 3rd time be so lucky? The SUV began to slow down and soon came to a halt.

'Get out of the car' the woman ordered to the men.

'It's just you and me now Chuck. Do you know who I am?'

Chuck barely able to life his own head, still feeling the effects of the crash uttered…

'I don't care who you are. What do you want from me?'

'I actually don't want anything from you. I want Sarah and I want her to pay. Your just leverage Chuck. Take a good look at me….I'm sure you know who I am.'

The woman got out of the car and jumped into the back sit next to Chuck. He had the intersect, but he couldn't flash, he was knocked out and the effects are still wearing off. Unable to neither free himself nor defend himself, he had to play along with whatever the woman had in mind. Looking at her, trying to understand who exactly she was and what she wanted…Chuck searched for answers but came up empty handed.

'I don't know….i just want my wife…'

'I'll give you a hint…you put my husband away, twice'.

Chuck looked back up to the woman trying to recognize the face but in that moment he began to flash….it was very jittery and hit and miss, but he managed to make out a name. His eyes fully open and now suddenly alert he voiced the name.

'Evelyn Shaw'.

'Ahhh well done Chuck.'

Chuck could not believe what he was seeing. Was he dreaming…was he still unconscious back at the crash site..? He rubbed his eyes and took another look at the woman.

'No..no this can't be. Your dead, it's not you. Sarah shot you…..it was her red test. No, no….NO..'

Chuck was becoming irate and thought he was going crazy, but his mind was far from playing tricks.

'That wasn't me that evening in Paris. I was with the Ring and we had found out that Walker was due to perform her red test before officially becoming a spy. I wasn't about to get shot by a rookie, so placed an innocent bystander in my place. Of course I had to fake some records and DNA so they believed they got me…but all in all it was a good night. So…your beloved wife in fact shot a poor innocent civilian.'

'You sick….b…'

Evelyn took out her gun, clocked it and aimed it right at Chuck's head.

'I wouldn't finish that sentence. I plan on letting you go Chuck, so play nice. Otherwise I may have to re-jerk my plans.'

'Why are you doing this?' Chuck asked.

Putting her gun down, she answered…

'She killed me Chuck. I was never going to forget that and she has made my husband's life hell ever since. That makes her an enemy in my book. That's right…I've been following Shaw, and you have no idea how much I wanted to come out and protect him. I know you had a hand it this all Chuck, but you were never pulling the strings.'

'Shaw was a bad guy….we had to take him down. You have no idea what his plans were'.

Evelyn snapped back…

'He was like that because of your wife. He was never like that, he was a good man and this is what she turned him into. I'll be careful Chuck, she has a habit of reeling people in before having to how do I put it…take care of them…'

'She's not like that anymore. Please….leave her alone. She was only following orders'

Shaking her head and shrugging of any plans in where she would 'leave her alone' she laughed before adding…

'So am i…..my own orders.'

_Back with Sarah…_

Waiting anxiously for Casey to find her, Sarah paced back and forth. Having cried out all her tears…she had nothing left. Still pacing, Sarah heard the distance sound of a car approaching. Pulling up was Casey, he left his car and was hit with the violent wreckage in front of him. Noticing Walker at the side, he ran over to her.

'Walker….are you ok? he asked Sarah.

'Yes I'm fine. Have you got anything, anything at all to give us a clue who these people were?'

Having done some digging earlier, Casey came up empty. For the first time, he had absolutely nothing to go on, nothing to point them.

'Walker…..I don't know. All I know there was 3 of them. And I think one of them was possibly a woman, I could hear the sounds of high heels. Let's get back to castle and we will contact Beckmen. I'll get Verbanski down here too; we're going to need all the help we can get. Get in the car'.

Heading back to Burbank and straight to castle Sarah's phone began to ring. She picked it up right away not seeing Chuck was on the display.

'Where is Chuck' Sarah said in desperation.

'Sarah….it's me.'

'Chuck, Chuck hunni are you ok, where are you? Are you safe?'

'Whatever you do…don't come for me…you hear me Sarah…don't…..'

The phone had been ripped from Chuck's hand by Evelyn. She whispered to Chuck…

'That's not what you were supposed to say'.

'Hello Sarah' she said down the phone.

'Who is this, where's Chuck'.

'Chuck's safe…for now. How long for depends on you and Casey….is he there with you right now? I bet he is.'

'I swear if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and k…' before Sarah finished, Evelyn interrupted.

'Kill me? How can you kill me twice Sarah?'

Not understanding who this person was, Sarah was left reeling and confused. Evelyn carried on.

'C'mon….Chuck had trouble guessing who I was; I didn't think you would too. You looked right at me and pulled that trigger. Well….not at me, but you know'.

Sarah growing increasingly irate had no intention of playing games.

'You really have no clue do you. I'll tell you what, I'll give you my name and you will have 24hrs to find me. No guesses for what happens after 24hrs Sarah. My name….well that would be Evelyn Shaw. Goodbye Sarah.'

And with that she had ended the call. Sarah….absolutely hit with shock, started having a panic attack and started having trouble breathing.

'Casey…..ple….stop the car..n..now'.

Noticing the signs of a panic attack, Casey immediately pulled over and tried to calm Sarah down. He fished through his bag sitting on the backseat and pulled out some water.

'Walker….just breath ok, stay calm…..and drink this'.

Calming down, Sarah rejected the water and managed to bring together a sentence.

'Evelyn….Evelyn Shaw. She has Chuck'.

Looking at Sarah, Casey couldn't believe what he had just heard.

So guys…there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up soon. Please review, thanks.

Update - I'd like to express my view on a review left regarding this chapter. This is all fictional and there is room here to expand stories that appeared in the series. Yes Evelyn Shaw was a traitor, ergo she needed to be dealt with...my take on it on was that Evelyn was with the Ring the whole time and sussed out this plan and put another woman in her place. The reason she kept quiet to her husband will be addressed in coming chapters, the was a reason she kept quiet. Also my take being is that although she was a traitor, Shaw was not until he found out that Sarah killed her and he turned to the ring to get back at her. Evelyn followed it all but never wanted to out herself as this would have made her a serious target. Why would you put yourself out there to be killed? The reason she has come out now will also be addressed, but primarily she wants to get back at Sarah and to bail Shaw out...wherever it'll happen I wont say yet. And her not taking Sarah when it was her she wanted...well it was explained in the chapters. Taking Chuck would hurt Sarah far more then taking her straight away, yes she wants Sarah and to get her...but taking her husband is a way of toying with her before finally taking her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Close Call

I do not own Chuck.

Hey, hope your still enjoying the story. I hope people won't take the same view as that one review stated. I completely understand everyone's view and respect that. But I'm trying to add some drama and I hope the update on the last chapter explain a few things. But to re-address…..Evelyn was a traitor, ergo a hit was placed on her and it so happened to be Sarah's red test. Evelyn found this out and put someone else in her place. She has now been in hiding because she couldn't really come out otherwise she would be a serious target for the CIA/NSA. The reason why she didn't come out will be explained in this chapter. But before her death Shaw was the good guy…worked for the 'good' team until he turned after his wife supposed death and this is why Evelyn blames Sarah because she believes Sarah is the cause of Shaw turning to the ring, for Evelyn, in her mind she holds no responsibility.

**Chapter 6 – Close Call**

Heading into Burbank, the SUV parked up where Chuck and Sarah lived. Signalling for the men to check the house was clear; Chuck was left alone with Evelyn.

'You live in a nice area Chuck. Beautiful place actually.'

'Why are we here' Chuck asked.

'Well Sarah will either head right here or go way off the mark. But I'm betting on her turning up here.'

'Then what?'

'I can't give too much away can I.' Evelyn smirked.

Never in his life would Chuck ever hit or hurt a woman, but the thought was severely tempting. Moments later the 2 men, still unnamed arrived back at the SUV and one said…

'It's secure'.

'Chuck I want you to calmly follow me. Any sudden movements and these lovely gentlemen won't be so lovely anymore. Play nice please Chuck.'

Exiting the SUV one of men went to the boot of the car and pulled out a mid-sized duffle bag before following Evelyn and Chuck. Still handcuffed Chuck could do nothing but abide by her rules. Heading into their apartment, Evelyn informed Chuck to place himself on the sofa. She then whispered to the men…

'Leave. Get back to the car and park out of sight. The moment they show up, you call me. Keep your eyes open at all times and do not let them pass before informing me. Leave the bag here and do not let me down.'

The men nodded in agreement and left the apartment. All Chuck could do was wait, not being able to flash put him in a very vulnerable position.

'Well I think they will be showing up pretty soon. It's going to be such a great reunion party, don't you think Chuck?'

Clearly toying with Chuck, Evelyn enjoyed these moments. Messing with his head was fun for her to do. Mentioning Sarah's name really hit a nerve with Chuck and she clearly knew it, after all she was his wife. The more she antagonised him, the more riled up he became.

'Evelyn…don't do this. Just stop and think what you are doing. You can't blame Sarah for Shaw's actions. This is not her fault'.

Chuck tried to reason with her, tried to make her see sense, but he was picking at straws. She had a plan and she was determined to follow it through.

'But it is Chuck. She set him off; he turned to the Ring….the one thing I was trying to protect him from.'

'If you wanted to protect him from the Ring, why were you with them?'

'Good question Chuck. They promised me a lot of things they failed to deliver on. I was sucked in…too late for me to back out. I was stuck with them and I couldn't leave.'

'And yet your husband joined them. Sarah bares no responsibility for that Evelyn. You can't put the entire blame on her. She was simply following orders, she didn't create those orders…she didn't make them. And besides, you wouldn't have been a target if you weren't with them. Clearly you did something to piss off the CIA.'

'She bares every responsibility. I had no idea my death would turn him to them and if you think about it…he would have never joined them if he never saw that video. Every moment I was watching him, I wanted him to get away. But he got sucked in too. I didn't enjoy watching him work side by side with the Ring; I didn't get a kick out of it. But I couldn't come out…I couldn't stop him. Then I watched him get close to Sarah. He actually liked her until he saw that video of her shooting me. I couldn't believe he was falling for the woman responsible for me going into hiding. The deeper he got, the harder it would be to pull him out. And with his vendetta against your wife…it turned him into a monster and as time went on…yes I wanted him to get out from their clutches, but I was actually rooting for him to take her down. But he never did, you and your team put him away time and time again. So I had to do something, I had to come out.'

'What's next Evelyn ey? You kill us and bail him out and then what…conduct a plan to bring down the entire CIA, because that's what Shaw would do if you get him out. He's not the man you fell in love with…..he won't reason with anyone. If you want, I could sort a visit for you, but please don't hurt Sarah.'

Clearly touched with her own words and now Chuck, he had a valid point. The man she married wasn't the man he turned into. He changed and Evelyn saw that everyday whilst watching him for the past several years. No matter what Chuck said, she did believe that Sarah was to blame still and no amount of convincing would change her mind. She snapped out of her emotional state and began to raise her voice.

'WHY is he like this? Why Chuck…your wife….' Chuck couldn't listen anymore; he couldn't hear her constantly put the blame on his wife.

'Damnit Evelyn….stop and think about this. You turned to the Ring in the first place…you were a traitor to this country. Everything your husband stood for, you pissed on like it was nothing. If you had not turned to the Ring then you would be able to walk out and grab a coffee, to be able to go to the movies with your husband. But no…..the CIA…the NSA, heck even the FBI weren't enough for you…you had to join them. Sarah did what she was told; she didn't know any other information about you. Sarah stands with the CIA and not against them. This is really about you. You didn't like the fact that your husband moved on after your supposed death and you have hated the fact that you have had to live in hiding for all these years, well you made that choice. You set everything in motion, Sarah is not to blame Evelyn….you are.'

Not liking what Chuck said, worse still…. hating the fact he was right, she wasn't going to hear anymore. She grabbed out her gun and with one swift swoop knocked Chuck out. Checking her phone, waiting for the call Evelyn was pacing, eager to carry out her plan. Not wanting to be left duped she went over to the bag that had been carried in by one the men and opened it. Staring at what was inside, she had to egg herself on to be able to finish this through, however doubts were starting to appear. Taking out a makeshift bomb vest, she carefully brought it over to where Chuck was knocked out. Trying to manoeuvre his body around the vest, her phone began to ring. Her doubts where not at ease and whilst trying to pick up her phone, the vest dropped. Starting to shake and the doubts ever becoming stronger, she picked up the phone.

'They are here. They're not stupid, they are scouting the area. Do you want us to take them out' the man asked.

Stuttering and not being able to put a sentence together, she uttered…

'I've got this…' and with that she ended the call.

Picking the vest up, Chuck was starting to come round and all he could make out was Evelyn standing in front of him holding something black.

'Evelyn….wh..what is that'?

'Put it on Chuck,'

Putting two and two together, Chuck realised it must be some sort of bomb. Shaking his handcuffs, Chuck made it clear he was unable to do much with his hands tied. Evelyn, knowing this vest wouldn't go on with the cuffs on, she began to undo them.

'Don't do anything stupid. Put this on and I will not shoot your wife the minute she comes through that door.'

Wanting to do anything that would keep Sarah safe, Chuck hesitantly placed the bomb vest on. Once the vest was on, Evelyn placed the handcuffs back on Chuck.

'Now we wait' Evelyn told Chuck.

_Outside with Sarah and Casey…._

'Casey they won't be here. She will know it's the first place we would look.'

Casey having noticed the black SUV moments earlier believed this is exactly where they would be and he pointed out the SUV to Sarah.

'Just before we came onto this street there was a black SUV, with blacked out windows parked up. She is here, I know it Walker. We'll take the men out and we'll go in, you hear me Walker. Don't go off and do anything stupid, this time you will listen to me. We will get Chuck out.'

Reaching for a stash of weapons in Casey's car, Sarah and Casey armed themselves and carefully exited the car. Thinking of a way to distract them Casey waltzed passed the SUV and kept walking knowing the men would quickly follow. Heading out of sight, Casey waited for the men to appear and sure enough they did. He quickly disarmed one and Sarah joined them, knocking out the other. Not wasting anymore time, they both headed for the apartment. Trying to open the door, Sarah couldn't get in.

'It's locked from the inside…' Sarah said.

Moving Sarah aside Casey with the strength of 5 men kicked the door in and headed in, with Sarah closely behind. They were both hit with the sight of Chuck with a bomb strapped to a vest he was wearing and his mouth sealed with ductape. Appearing from around the hallway, Evelyn showed her face.

'You got here quick, although a lot slower than I had originally thought. But you're here now.'

Wanting nothing more to then shoot Evelyn right here right now, she couldn't do anything knowing Chuck's safety was at stake.

'Let him go and we'll talk. Leave him out of this, it's me you want.'

Showing willingness to put her gun down, Sarah placed it on the floor and kicked it in Evelyn's direction and then looked at Casey to follow suit. Trusting Sarah, Casey did the same and kicked his gun away.

'Good. I didn't even have to tell you to do that.'

'Please Evelyn…let him go.'

'You know at first I wanted you, but then I was hit with miracle when I came across both of you in that car. I could have taken both of you but this way it was more fun. Because I can imagine the whole time he was with me, it scared you to death. Was he alive, wasn't he. What was going through that mind of yours? I didn't intend on hurting him Sarah, but…' Looking over at Chuck and thinking back to what he said; she then turned back to Sarah and continued…

'Now I have no choice. Let's face it, all you 3 put my husband away, twice. I was willing to let Casey and Chuck go and have you sit right here with this vest. But this way….i can watch you squirm.'

Picking up a device on the table near where Chuck was, she showed them the small button that would activate the bomb strapped to Chuck.

'I press this and he has 5 minutes to get that thing off. But there's a catch, the device will count down however the moment the vest is no longer in contact with a heartbeat…it will instantly detonate. There's a small detector that picks up aheartbeat, and the second it doesn't detect, well…I just said didn't I.'

Shaking her head, not wanting to believe what she said was true, Sarah begged for her not to press the button.

'Please, please don't I beg you, don't set it off. Chuck has done nothing wrong.'

Laughing and lapping up the devastation in Sarah, Evelyn's recent doubts were no longer weighing on her mind. She wanted revenge on Sarah and this was the ultimate, to watch her husband die in front of her. Knowing Sarah wouldn't leave Chuck and stay behind with him was like hitting 2 birds with one stone. Both of them dead, all would be left was Casey. Unless of course he sticks behind too, which means wiping out the entire team who put Shaw away and brought down the Ring.

Sarah not about to let any of this happen, slipped into spy and protective wife mode, she thought quick and lunged at Evelyn, knowing she wouldn't detonate until she was safely away. Tussling and fighting over the device, Sarah managed to gain the upper hand and throw the device clear from Evelyn's hand. That was until Evelyn began putting pressure on Sarah's injured arm. Now, clearly with the edge, Evelyn managed to hold Sarah down and demanded Casey who had picked up the device, to hand it back over.

'Casey, let me make it simple for you. Give me back the device otherwise I snap her neck.'

Chuck not being able to do anything, tried desperately to get his voice out, all he could manage though was muffled voices through the ductape.

'Casey…don't do it. You get Chuck and you get him out of here.' Sarah shouted.

Torn on wherever to save Chuck or Sarah, Casey was stumped. He needed a plan to get both of them out unharmed.

'Shut it. You listen to her and she dies. I can snap her neck in seconds and then I will be coming for both of you. Give me back the device.' Evelyn demanded of Casey.

Looking down at Sarah, Casey searched for what to do next. Noticing Sarah giving him some kind of signal, he dropped the device and kicked it over to where Evelyn had Sarah in a tight grip. Reaching out for the device, Evelyn for a second became vulnerable and Sarah took her chance and with all her strength managed to flip Evelyn over before she could reach the device and grabbed a nearby ornament and as hard as she could whacked Evelyn over the head. Taking a moment to make sure she was out cold, Sarah then ran over to Chuck and took off the duct tape covering his mouth and planted a kiss on his lips. Stopping, Sarah then embraced her husband before removing the vest and moving on to taking off the handcuffs.

'Casey, check if there is a key on her' Sarah asked.

Casey searched her body, but came up empty. Looking around to see if it had fallen out, noticed it a few meters away from her body. Chucking the key over to Sarah, she immediately uncuffed Chuck. Standing up, Chuck gave Sarah a hug and didn't want to let go.

'Sorry to break this up, but we need to call Beckman and explain the situation.'

Remembering that Sarah had shot an innocent, Chuck let go of Sarah and protested.

'No we can't. If they know Evelyn is really alive, they are going to want to know who Sarah shot that day. We can't tell Beckmen, they will want to investigate Sarah.'

Sarah then question who exactly it was she shot dead.

'If that wasn't her, who did I kill?'

Clearly concerned at the thought she may have gunned down a totally innocent civilian, Sarah's voice was dripping with despair. Chuck noticing didn't want her to know the truth.

'Sarah, it's ok. It was another Ring agent, whoever it was they deserve to be dead for what they stood for with the Ring.'

Chuck tried to reassure Sarah, but she was still visibly shaken. Casey added…

'Guys…..Evelyn, what do we do with the body? We can't keep this hidden. We'll explain it to Beckmen, there is no way they will investigate Sarah. '

'Chuck, he's right. We can't keep her prisoner; we need to turn her in. If we contact Beckmen and explain the situation I trust she won't turn her back on us.

Chuck backing down and knowing there was no way they could keep Evelyn prisoner, he relented and gave in.

'I'll bring her over to my place, I still have the keys.' Casey said.

Realising there were still unconscious men nearby, Sarah asked….

'What about the men we took out'?

'Leave them. They won't do much damage without her. I doubt they knew who she really was. They were just paid heavies, I could tell.' Casey replied.

Casey picked up Evelyn and headed to his apartment leaving Chuck and Sarah alone.

'We better dismantle the bomb here so it can't be used to hurt anyone' Chuck told Sarah.

Proceeding with taking apart the bomb Sarah went to find a first aid kit and bandaged up her arm. Whilst taking apart the bomb, Chuck had only just realised the injuries Sarah had suffered. Luckily Chuck managed to only pick up a few cuts and bruises and got away without any major damage. Sarah wasn't so luckily and her wound to her arm wasn't getting any better.

Whilst still taking apart the bomb Chuck said…

'We have got to get you to a hospital; a band aid isn't going to do.'

Not wanting to put herself out, Sarah carried on bandaging up her arm. Finishing dismantling the bomb, Chuck went over to Sarah. He knew her too well and knew something was weighing on her mind. He rested his hands on her face and told her...

'Sarah…stop thinking about it. Evelyn told me who that woman was….she was no better then she was.'

Trying also to forget that in actual fact that woman was a mere civilian, Chuck tried to keep a straight face.

'C'mon let's get you to the hospital. I'll tell Casey and let him know. He'll watch her for now till we get back.'

Walking out of the apartment and keeping Sarah close by, Chuck headed to Casey's apartment and informed him of where they were going.

'Got ya. I'll keep an eye on her, she'll be going nowhere' Casey replied.

With Sarah's Lotus wrecked and Chuck without a car, Chuck proceeded to call a taxi. Whilst they waited, Chuck remembered his sister.

'I better give Ellie a call. Do you think we should tell her?'

'If we don't that means lying to her again Chuck.'

Not wanting to relive those moments where Chuck had to constantly keep her from the truth, Chuck proceeded to call Ellie and explain to her what had went down.

So there you have it. Enjoy and please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7 - Not Over

Hey all. Thanks for the reviews, just to remind you I am only a newbie and this story may not be amazing, but I hope at least you can picture it all. Enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 7 – Not over**

Whilst still waiting for the taxi, Chuck pulled out his phone and called Ellie.

'Hey sis, I don't think we will be making it to Chicago anytime soon. There was a little problem back home.'

'Problem, what happened Chuck?'

'Well…..and when I say this please don't hit panic, protective sister mode ok. And I want you and Devon to worry about nothing; I will sort it all out.'

'Chuck what's the problem, what happened?'

'To sum up Evelyn, Shaw's supposed deceased wife, well she is alive. I can't explain the specifics right now but she turned up. There was an accident, but I will have to explain it all to you later because I have to get Sarah to the hospital.'

'WHAT' Ellie screamed down the phone before finishing… 'Is Sarah ok? Are you ok? Evelyn….i don't understand Chuck.'

'We're all fine; Sarah's just got a cut to her arm that needs to be seen to. Evelyn ran us off the road on the way to you and she took me, but I'm ok Ellie, do not worry. I've got to go sis, the taxi is here.'

'Chuck you be careful ok. Promise me?' Ellie demanded.

'I promise. Bye.'

The taxi pulling up, Chuck and Sarah headed for it and jumped in and directed the driver to take them to the hospital. Chuck's phone then beeped, he had received a text from Casey. He read it before showing it to Sarah.

_I have informed Beckmen of the situation. Agents will be coming by soon to take her into custody._

Sarah was in a serious amount of pain and holding her arm she realised the make shift bandage was not doing a good as a job as she thought as blood was starting to seep through, not worrying about her own pain she asked Chuck…

'Are you ok Chuck? You were in that accident too, you better get checked out as well.'

'I will, but I'm fine. The airbag took most of the damage. You bore the brunt of it hunni.'

Huddling closer to Sarah he put his arm around her as Sarah laid her head against his shoulder. Not being able to rest for very long, the taxi soon arrived at the hospital. Helping Sarah out of the taxi who was now becoming weaker with the loss of blood, Chuck then asked the driver how much.

'That's going to be $12.'

Chuck searching through his pockets found no cash or change. Having not changed from the moment they crashed the taxi driver saw them in a pretty bad shape and offered not to charge them.

'Don't worry. Get her in, that arm looks pretty bad. Next time if I see you, it'll be double ok?'

The driver smiled and Chuck thanked him for his generosity. The two then headed into the hospital. Sarah was quickly seen and Chuck not wanting Sarah to be alone stayed close by. The nurse who was tending to Sarah's wound saw Chuck had a few injuries of his own told him.

'I think I better check you out afterwards.'

Arms folded Chuck was in a dissociative state and not heard what the nurse had just said. Sarah looking over to him wanted to know if he was hiding something. Since arriving at the hospital Chuck seemed off and not the way she was expecting him to be. It wasn't just the trauma of what they had just gone through, something else was bothering him and he wasn't letting up. Not being able to ask him without alerting suspicions, Sarah waited for the nurse to leave. Not leaving her side, Chuck sat waiting for the nurse to patch Sarah up.

'Sir….you've had a bang to the head. I need to check you out.'

Still not answering Sarah prompted him.

'Chuck….hey Chuck you there?'

Snapping out of his day dreaming moment, he heard the sound of Sarah's voice. The nurse then said again…

'Once I have sealed your wife's cut, I will have to assess you sir. You've suffered a bang to the head; you need to be checked over. You may have a concussion.'

'Yeh…of course.'

The nurse then added and informed Sarah,

'We'll have to keep you in for 24hrs under supervision. You lost a sustainable amount of blood.'

Sarah acknowledging that fact she was unable to do much, and in no state to leave she resigned to the fact that she had a short stay in the hospital. Sarah wasn't much of a fan of hospitals and rarely had to be kept in overnight. The thought of being away from Chuck was something she didn't look forward to, her memories just came back and they hadn't had much time to talk. With recent events and the fact that Chuck was holding something in, Sarah needed to find an opportunity to talk with him alone. The nurse then instructed Chuck to leave with her so she could check Chuck over. Questioning what had happened that caused them to come into hospital in this state the nurse asked before leaving the cubicle….

'Where you two in an accident? I'll have to put this in the report, so I'll need as much details as I can.'

Sarah answered for the both of them and told the nurse,

'Yeh, we were on our way to Chicago when our car overturned, I saw something in the road an animal or something and as I swerved to miss I lost control.'

The nurse now understanding how they came to acquire the injuries, thought this situation a little more serious than first thought.

'Did either of you lose consciousness at any time?'

Not wanting to be questioned further Sarah had told her a lie and not wanting to alert her to anything she denied the question and said no. Following Sarah's heel, Chuck also denied losing consciousness. As the nurse headed out, she beckoned for Chuck to follow, but before going Chuck gave Sarah a kiss as she whispered,

'I love you Chuck.'

Before disappearing from her view Chuck looked back and mouthed _I love you too._

_With Casey and now Verbanski who had just arrived._

'What the hell happened Casey, who is the woman and why is she lying unconscious in your apartment?'

'Her name is Evelyn Shaw and she was with the Ring.' Casey told her.

'What Daniel Shaw's wife?'

Not up to speed on the situation surrounding Daniel and Evelyn Shaw, Casey went on to explain in short the situation and how it led here.

'She was meant to be dead. She was shot by Sarah, was her red test only it wasn't her she shot. Seems Sarah gunned down someone else; Chuck said it was another ring agent but I'm not so sure. I think Evelyn paid someone who looked exactly like her to be in the exact spot where Sarah was told she would be. She's been hiding for several years and Daniel assumed she was dead.'

Many questions swirling in her head, Verbanski pressed Casey.

'Hold on…..she was working with the ring and CIA put a hit on her?'

'Yes, correct. I'm not sure of the exact details of why Evelyn had a kill order but clearly the CIA knew she was a ring operative.'

'Where has she been all these years and why is she here now. It makes no sense.'

'That's the problem, it doesn't. She said she came out of hiding to get revenge on Sarah….us as well it seems. Daniel turned to the Ring when he found out it was Sarah who shot his wife. She been keeping tabs on him and blames Sarah for Shaw turning to the Ring, she practically blames her for everything. I don't think that's the only reason why she is here; I think she has a plan to break out her husband.'

Concerned at the thought of Daniel been broken out knowing there would be all sorts of damage he could cause, Verbanski asked Casey what his plans were.

'You need my help, what do you want me to do?'

'I want you to find out who it was Sarah killed that evening and I need you to keep a close eye on where the CIA are holding Shaw. It's a very secure government facility but Evelyn is a woman on the edge, there is no telling what she would do and I don't think an army of CIA officers will stop her from getting to her husband.'

Looking over at the knocked out Evelyn, Verbanski wondered why she needed to keep an eye on where the CIA were holding Shaw. Pointing over to her body she said,

'Casey, she's right here. She can't get to him. Soon enough she will be taken into custody, what damage could she do from there.'

'Yes but do you really think she is here alone?'

'I don't know much about her or the Shaw situation but she is meant to be dead, meaning there are few people or perhaps no one that she could trust. No one knows she is alive and for her to be with the Ring, I think she can cope by herself.'

'She was with two men, but they didn't know who she was. I think she paid them to be bodyguards of some sort, I don't know but something's not right here. Of all the times to come out, she comes now. Why?'

Out of answers and being the career they are in, there was always room to be sceptical.

'Ok, what have you got?' she asked Casey.

'It's a long shot, but she is here with someone, someone who knows who she is. We need to find out who. Her goal is to break Shaw out, trying to kill Sarah was just a side-track.'

'Do Sarah and Chuck know about our two-man team to suss out her story?'

'Not yet but they will soon. Chuck took Sarah to the hospital.'

Not having told Verbanksi exactly everything that went down, her face dropped when she informed her of where they were.

'Hospital, why is she at the hospital? What exactly happened here Casey, you missed bits out.'

Casey went on to explain everything that happened, from the road trip to Chicago, where they were shot off the road, to Evelyn's unconscious body being in his apartment. Deep into the explanation the two missed Evelyn starting to stir. Casey hadn't secured Evelyn to anything so she had a little freedom to wriggle about without neither of them noticing. Verbanski clearly loving being back in Casey's company didn't avert her gaze from him at any time. Sitting down with a glass of scotch, Verbanski heard a slight ruffle and looked over in Evelyn's direction. Glass still in hand, Verbanski threw her glass near where Evelyn lay….if she was starting to stir she would almost certainly react, if not she was still out cold. Evelyn sharply moved to avoid being hit by debris from the glass. Quickly Casey and Verbanksi stood up and drew out their guns. Faced with 2 guns aimed at her, Evelyn was a tricky situation. Ceasing the moment they had the upper hand, Casey took the opportunity to question her further.

'I suggest you sit yourself down on that chair.'

Faced with no option and now being the one captured, Evelyn had no choice but to follow the order.

_Back at the hospital with Chuck and Sarah…._

Chuck had been checked over and had no course for concern. He was discharged and headed back over to where Sarah was. Walking into the cubicle, Sarah had fallen asleep. He sat and watched her for a few moments. Whatever happened that night, Chuck couldn't stop picturing Sarah gunning down an innocent person and no matter how many times he told himself that she had no idea it wasn't Evelyn, he just couldn't stop imagining that exact moment. In those days Sarah followed orders and would stop at nothing to get it done, she had no heart, no emotions and would have shot to kill any day. He was reminded exactly who Sarah was before she met him and who she nearly went back to when her memories were supressed.

He took a hold off her hand and held it close to his chest.

'Sarah…I love you so much. I nearly lost you twice, a third time even if we weren't so lucky in that crash. No matter how much we want to leave this life behind it will always be there, there will always be another Shaw or Decker or Quinn. I want a family with you so much, but the more I think about it the more I question it all. Would we ever be safe…?'

Concerned for their future, Chuck had no idea what their next move would be. They had all left the CIA, Sarah was in the hospital and Casey was back home with a deranged woman, where would it end. The one thing he was sure of was that he and Sarah would never part; wherever they were they would be together. Chuck soon fell asleep at her side, and the nurse noticing the visiting hours were over went to instruct Chuck that it was time to leave. Hit with the sweet sight of both asleep, the nurse went against hospital rules and left them alone.

_The next day, Sarah was discharged from hospital and her and Chuck were back home._

Having gone home to change their clothes, they then proceeded to head to Casey's to make sure Evelyn was taking away safely. Knocking at his door, they got no reply. Sarah then got out her phone and called Casey.

'Sarah…I can hear his phone, I think it's coming from inside.'

Sarah stopping the call Sarah glanced through the window but saw nothing.

'Something's not right here Chuck.'

Looking for a way in, Chuck ran back to their apartment and picked a few things that could pick a lock. Successfully getting in Sarah and Chuck looked around to find Casey's apartment (which was half empty due to him leaving to be with Verbanski) in disarray.

There it is, hope you liked it, Please review and I'll get the next bit up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Holiday In Italy

I do not own Chuck.

Hey, thanks for the positive reviews. Just a quick word….when it seems there are plot holes; I assure you I will always explain it, although it may not happen till the next chapter. Enjoy. PS in this chapter someone will be revealed however the age of this person may be out a little, so I'm gonna try and get it as right as possible. You will know when you read it, but it's towards the end.

**Chapter 8 – Holiday In Italy**

Sarah still recovering from her injury to her arm, she wasn't in the best of shape to be dealing with another Shaw situation. Wanting to protect Sarah, Chuck went to check the rest of the apartment and headed upstairs. Shouting out for Casey, Chuck heard some muffled sounds and headed for his bedroom.

'Sarah…I found Casey, he's up here.' Chuck shouted down to Sarah.

Casey and Verbanksi were tied up along with the two CIA agents who were to take Evelyn away. They untied them all and asked for an explanation, before the two CIA agents left to get Beckman on the phone.

'What happened? And where is Evelyn?' Chuck asked.

Casey who by now was highly agitated that Evelyn had escaped and was now running free didn't have the stomach to explain that a highly dangerous woman had escaped. Verbanksi stepped in.

'She's gone.'

'What, how?' Sarah asked.

'She came round and we started to question her. Then someone turned up, this woman I don't know who. But she took out the CIA agents. She had a stash of weapons and she was heavily armed, as great as a team me and Casey are….this woman was ruthless. She knew exactly who Evelyn really was, and when she didn't get a call from Evelyn to say the plan went down she showed up. We couldn't stop them. We've been subdued since yesterday.'

Chuck and Sarah were now concerned for what her plans would be. Just before Sarah could speak, the two agents returned and informed them that Beckman was heading to Burbank.

'General Beckman will be here soon and she wishes to speak to all of you. We will head back to Langley on the General's orders. Be careful and keep your wits about.'

With that the two agents left. Sarah had longed for a quiet life with Chuck but that dream seemed so far away and she needed some air, leaving Casey's apartment Chuck was set to follow till Verbanksi stopped him.

'I'll go.'

Verbanski followed Sarah out to try and reassure her that things will get sorted. Back with Chuck and Casey, Casey pressed Chuck for what exactly happened whilst he was captured.

'Chuck, what did Evelyn tell you?'

Casey had already guessed that the woman Sarah killed that night wasn't a Ring agent. He wanted the truth from Chuck. If he wasn't willing to share this with Sarah to keep her mind at ease, Chuck needed to tell someone.

'What do you mean? She took me, brought me here and strapped that vest to me. She babbled on that Sarah was to blame and she constantly denied all responsibility.'

'What else Chuck? Did you mention her intentions for her husband? Or did she tell you who it was Sarah killed?'

Confused at the questions Casey was pressing him with, Chuck snapped back.

'Casey leave it ok. You know everything I know, nothing more nothing less ok, just leave it.'

Casey wasn't willing to let it go and reminded him the fact that they were a team. Keeping secrets never ended well.

'Bartowski, I'll say it for you then. It wasn't a ring agent was it? My bet it was a civilian that the ring heartlessly placed in her place. I understand you not telling your wife, but you don't have to lie to me.'

Casey's questions about who it was that night were practically answered with Chuck's silence. Not pressing further Casey left him. Going to the window to check on Sarah, Chuck saw her and Verbanski in discussion. Alone with his thoughts he sat down trying to get to grips with recent events. They couldn't go off and live their quiet life now….they had to find Evelyn before she would find them. He wanted a break, for 5yrs straight his life has been one giant rollercoaster and he was all burned out by this point but he needed to keep going. _One more mission _Chuck told himself.

Re-entering the apartment Sarah and Verbanski came back in. Sarah now calmed down.

'Chuck I'm heading back to the apartment now, I think we need to have a little chat.'

'Ok.'

They both left Casey's apartment and headed for theirs. Finally seizing the opportunity to finally talk, Sarah began making themselves a coffee and ushered Chuck to sit with her on the sofa.

'Chuck I know something's on your mind. I'm your wife, and we told each other no more secrets remember? Talk to me.'

Still not wanting to tell Sarah the truth, he needed to cover himself. He hated lying to her though but he would rather live with that then watch Sarah break down knowing the truth.

'Everything's happened so quickly. First I lost you, and then I got you back, then you lost me. Is this how it's going to be Sarah? After 5yrs…I really think I'm starting to lose all sense what it's like to be a normal person.'

'Chuck we will never be normal, but for 5yrs we have coped and we always came out on top. We never let anything come between us and I think we've done pretty well so far. I know we wanted out but we need to sort this, we need to find her. One last…'

'Don't say it. We've said that a few times now and another mission is always popping up. But your right Sarah,…. let's get this mess sorted and then I really want out. I mean it Sarah, I can't keep doing this.'

'I know Chuck, I don't want to either.'

Coming to an understanding Chuck proceeded to make some dinner for the two and blocking out that moment in Paris from his mind, he was happy to have his wife back in his arms. They always came out on top, when things were stacked against them they would always overcome it and he knew that they will find Evelyn Shaw and then they will finally end this and move onto the next stage in their life together. Just tucking into their meal, there was a knock at the door, it was Casey. Beckmen had arrived. Heading over to his place Casey told Sarah he brought Beckmen up to speed and informed her that her memories were intact.

'It's good to have you back Sarah, for a moment we all thought we had lost you. Now onto pressing matters, Evelyn Shaw. I think it's safe to say she has gone to re-group but she won't stay gone for long…she will be back. But we have to find her before she finds us. I'm leaving this in your hands, no one at the CIA must know because if she is alive, the order to kill will still stand but we need her alive. Casey, Verbanksi find her and bring her to me.

Chuck putting his hand in the air, wondering what his and Sarah's involvement would be, he asked Beckmen,

'And me and Sarah?'

'You and Sarah will sit this out. You were in an accident and not fit to go out on the field. You and your wife will be taking some vacation time, to Italy. I took the provision of booking you two a holiday, your plane leaves tomorrow. I suggest you be on it.'

Chuck cool with the idea at having some alone time with his wife with no missions or anything to worry about, Sarah was less cool and had some reservations.

'General what about Evelyn? Won't we be exposed?'

'I don't think she will be back anytime soon and with you out of the country you will be safe. There's no way Evelyn can leave this country and as a precaution all airports and docks will be closely monitored. You both need some time away; your vacation is for one week. Enjoy yourselves, that's an order.'

Before Beckmen left, Chuck had some questions.

'Beckmen, I have the intersect 3.0 in my head, but I haven't been able to flash since the accident.'

'The intersect 3.0 is more advanced, it holds more information and your able to do more with it. However you have much more control with this intersect, instead of the intersect controlling you. You're inadvertently stopping yourself from flashing with your wishes to leave to CIA. Even when in a situation like you were in you will not flash, technically you have to turn it back on to use it again. Chuck initially this intersect was designed for you, we achieved so much with you and when the intersect was in someone else's mind it never reached full potential. We put a catch in with this intersect that it can be turned off. The accident had nothing to do with it; you hadn't flashed since that night at the symphony because you no longer wanted this life.'

Chuck was meant to be surprised that the new intersect was designed for him, but nothing surprised him anymore especially if it had anything to do with the CIA or the intersect. And with that explanation Beckman left, not before handing Sarah the tickets and boarding passes for their holiday. Sarah was still unsure of the vacation; she needed some arm twisting from Verbanski before putting her mind at ease.

'Sarah…go. Me and Casey will deal with this and we will let you know everything that we find. You've endured so much over the past couple of months; I can see it on your body language that you need a time out.'

'She's right Sarah. We do need this. We've been married a year and other then our honeymoon we've been going at full speed for so long, if we keep going we will burn out.'

Sarah did need convincing and both Verbanski and Chuck provided her with the push she needed. _A trip to Italy would be nice._

_The next day….._

Chuck had gotten up a little earlier to bring Sarah breakfast in bed. He was determined to make this vacation a one to remember and he wanted the day to start off perfectly. Heading out to buy some Bagels, he got a call from his sister.

'Hey Ellie, you all right?'

'I'm fine Chuck, is Sarah ok?'

'She's ok. She had quite a bad cut to her arm and she lost a lot of blood so they kept her in. But she's fine. Considering that we got off pretty scott free.'

'I'm not comfortable knowing your there and I am here. I can't do anything from Chicago.'

'Ellie, it's ok. We're both fine. But I'm arranging for some CIA protection because Evelyn escaped before we could take her away. I very much doubt she will come for you but I want to be on the safe side. Until she is caught, agents will be watching over you and Devon.'

Sighing, Ellie thought this was all over.

'Chuck when is this going to end? It's keeps following you and Sarah everywhere?'

'Once we've got her, we're both done and I mean it. I don't want this anymore and whilst I will never regret it all, I want it to end now and I never want to go back. Me and Sarah are taking some time out, we're going to Italy. Casey and Verbanski will deal with Evelyn until we get back.'

'As long and you and Sarah are ok. When this is done, you leave Chuck. You and Sarah need to get away from it all but between you and me I am glad this all happened because if it didn't you wouldn't have Sarah.'

'That's the best part and that's the only reason why I would never regret it all. But I promise you, when this is done, when we find her we're finished. I've got to get to the shop, making Sarah breakfast in bed and we're out of bagels. Talk soon sis.'

'Bye.'

Chuck carried on to the store to buy some bagels. 10 minutes later he returned to find Sarah still sound asleep. He toasted the bagels and poured out some orange juice and headed for the bedroom. He carefully woke Sarah up.

'Morning' Sarah said as she greeted him with a kiss to the lips.

'It's the first time we've woken up together in our own apartment for a long time.' Sarah told Chuck.

Tucking into the bagels, the two enjoyed each other's company. It has been a while since they had done this. Evelyn was not going to stop them having a good time on their trip. Finishing breakfast, Chuck jumped out of bed and started to pick up clothes to bring with him. Sarah sat up and put on one of Chuck's shirts. Watching Chuck, Sarah said….

'We don't have to leave for a few hours yet. I think we should take this opportunity to properly become…..'

Sarah needn't finish what she was saying, and before she got another word out Chuck leapt back into bed and began kissing Sarah. Not having been with each other intimately in a long times was very unusual for them, but giving the circumstances it was understandable. As Sarah wrapped her legs and arms around Chuck, he caressed her neck and they soon fell under the covers….

_Few hours later…Chuck and Sarah were at for the airport_

'Have you been to Italy before on a mission?' Chuck asked Sarah.

'No, this will be my first time. But something tells me we're going to have an amazing time.'

'Because I'm here right' Chuck giggled.

Smiling Sarah gave Chuck a kiss.

_With Casey and Verbanski…._

Casey was at the castle which was due to be torn down now that the team were due to part. Working through the computer, Verbanski approached him.

'Casey…we need to talk, I found something.'

Casey stopped what he was doing and was all ears; Verbanski had uncovered something pretty important.

'What have you got?' he asked.

'Evelyn Shaw…she has a daughter. My guess is that Daniel is the dad.'

'I knew it; I knew there was more to it.'

But that was not all, Verbanksi had uncovered more.

'Her name is Lily and she is 10yrs old. She was pregnant when she went into hiding. When the Ring put her into hiding an agent was assigned to stay with her at all times, a ring agent. I think that's the one who ambushed us, her name is Diana Di'Marco. When your team took down the ring, I think Diana stuck with her and they have been hiding ever since. But there is someone else, a nanny who looks after Lily. At some point she must have intrusted her with whom she was. The daughter, the ring agent, the nanny and Evelyn have been hidden out of sight for all these years.'

'We better tell Beckmen about this. Have you found anything to point us where they could be?'

'No, not yet, But I think they were originally on the east coast, but I think they would have moved. I'll keep looking. What about the married couple, I promised Sarah to keep her informed.'

'No leave them. Their perhaps at the airport. We've got this; we'll explain it all when they get back.'

Hope you liked this chapter, please review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 - Italian Sun

I do not own Chuck.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up, not much action will be going on in this chapter.

**Chapter 9 – Italian Sun**

Chuck and Sarah were sat in the lobby of the airport waiting to board their plane. They had the VIP treatment and were giving a choice of either cocktails or champagne. Both opted for the bubbly and sat back enjoying the luxury and the stress free week ahead. Though Sarah was a little anxious to find out if Casey and Verbanski had uncovered anything and wanted to touch base before the jetted off to Venice, Italy.

Sipping the champagne, Chuck could tell exactly what Sarah was thinking and told her to get out her phone.

'Go on, call them, though it's not even been 24hrs so I doubt they would have much. Then that's it, for the next 7 days you're all mine. No spy business, no Shaw's to deal with. It's just us and the sun.'

'Verbanski said she'll keep us updated on the situation, I'll have to touch base every few days for an update.'

'No Sarah, let them deal with it. For 7 days we shouldn't have to worry about that or her. Casey will fill us in when we get back ok. We've had so much to deal with to last us a lifetime, now the only thing we need to worry about for the next week is where to eat or…..if it's pasta or pizza, you know silly things.'

The curiosity will overcome her and Sarah knew she would find it hard to not know where exactly Casey and Verbanski were in their search for Evelyn, but for the last year all she has wanted was to leave the CIA and live a normal life with her husband and now she had a chance to live that dream, although for only 7 days and in a beautiful country.

'Ok Chuck, just this one call and that's it. I'll be all yours for the next week.'

Whipping out her phone she began dialling Casey's number and as it started to ring, she looked at Chuck and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, nearly caught in the moment Casey answered his phone.

'Casey, how's the search going, found anything yet?'

Casey looking over to Verbanski, she urged him to tell them the truth. Torn on what to do, he knew that if he told them the information Verbanski had found, their time away will be filled with paranoia.

'Not much, but I think we're closing in.'

'Nothing at all? Sarah questioned.

'No. She's good, she has covered her tracks.'

'Ok well we should be boarding anytime soon and unless it's an emergency refrain from calling us, Chuck want's there to be no….'

'I've got it Walker.'

Casey ended the call and Verbanski wasn't too pleased he didn't tell them the situation and what she had uncovered. Arms folded, she slammed down a file she had containing Evelyn's information before pleading her case on why they had to know.

'Casey, what was that. They should know. This woman is god knows where and they have a right to know what we found, if I were them I'd want to know…I would break your arm for not telling me.'

Getting up from his seat he walked over to Verbanski and explained why they didn't have to know right now.

'Both Chuck and Sarah want to leave the CIA, this has put them back. As much as I think we should all be here to find this woman, I know they need a break. God knows why, breaks just don't sit with me. Personally I think they have a right to get away from this all. Besides we have it covered and unless we capture her, there is no need to tell them anything until they get back.'

'Fine, but I don't want to be in your shoes when Sarah gets back and realises you kept her from the truth.'

Shrugging off the small threat, he knew he could handle Walker.

_Back with Chuck and Sarah.._

On the airport loudspeaker they were calling for all passengers to board the plane.

_Flight ITA77 is now boarding, please proceed to your gate._

'That's us.' Chuck said.

Heading off to their gate, Sarah noticed what she thought was Devon in the far distance heading for the same gate. Chuck not noticing Sarah checking the man in the distance out, he carried on walking to their gate. Looking to her to ask her something, he realised she wasn't neither behind him nor beside him. Searching for his wife, he started to panic until he noticed a sexy blonde further back. _I know that woman anywhere._ He started to walk back to her when he began to wonder who or what exactly she was looking at. Approaching Sarah, he started to whisper in her ear until he saw his sister and Devon approaching them.

'Hey buddy' Devon said to Chuck as Ellie and Sarah gave each other a hug. This was the first time Sarah had seen Ellie since regaining her memories. She felt an unbelievable sense of guilt, she had threaten her life, but most of all she felt glad to be able to have her friend back.

'Guys what are you two doing here.' Chuck asked them.

'Well after I spoke to you this morning I got a call from Diane Beckmen, she booked us on the same holiday as you guys. It was so weird and so out of the blue but I thought it would be nice for us 4 to spend same time together and I agreed, plus I wanted to see Sarah. You weren't the only one who nearly lost her Chuck.'

Ellie grabbed Sarah's hand and told her she had missed her. They had become such good friends, best friends even and even though Sarah had threatened to hurt her and Chuck, she knew it wasn't the Sarah they had all grown to love.

'But guys….you surely have an airport in Chicago, why have you come all the way over to LA when you could have flown from there; we could have met in Italy.'

'He's right babe.'

'Diane thought it best if we travel from the same airport, said we're safer if we travel together. She arranged for us two to get over here, it was all so sudden. I hope….i hope you guys don't mind.'

Chuck wanted to be alone with Sarah, after having gotten her back he wanted to enjoy having some alone time. But Sarah did need a friend like Ellie and he knew Sarah would love to spend time with her, if that made her happy, it would make him happy. Sarah didn't have many friends in her life and she did need someone like his sister. Chuck had every intention of still enjoying this trip and when the 4 of them were together they did have great fun, now he was looking forward to this trip even more.

'No of course not, right Chuck? We will have an amazing time.' Sarah said.

The 4 boarded the plane and after 35mins of waiting, the plane finally took off.

_Back with Casey and Verbanski.._

'Casey, maybe we should just take a few moments break, we could go out and have something to eat.'

Casey didn't answer, too deep into his search for Evelyn and the other 3. When set a mission by the general, Casey always followed through and nothing was going to stop him finding Evelyn. Verbanski realising Casey did need a little break away from the search, she pulled the plug on his screen.

'What, why did you just do that Gertrude?'

'Look, I know you don't like time away from your job but I think you can spare an hour to get something to eat. Evelyn is stuck in the US, we will find her. Just stop what you're doing and come with me to dinner, otherwise I'll go alone. And who knows who may approach me.'

Not wanting any other man to step on his territory, he reluctantly followed her out. Heading for his Crown Vic, Casey's phone beeped. He checked his phone and immediately ran back to his apartment. Verbanski left standing, had no option to follow him back to his place. Re-entering his apartment Casey was at the computer, he put in a search and something came back. Knowing Casey had uncovered something, she asked him what he found.

'What you got Casey?'

'She was living in New York with her daughter. They up stakes and came to California 3 weeks ago. '

'Anything to give us an idea where she is now or where she is heading next?'

'No. But she has been her for 3 weeks, meaning she has perfected her plan to break out her husband. 3 weeks is an awful long planning time.'

Casey immediately got on the phone to Beckmen.

'General, put several agents on the facility where Shaw is being held.'

'It's a top government facility Colonel Casey; she's not going to get in.'

'Don't under estimate her. Don't forget she is with a former Ring agent, and they are ruthless. They will shoot to kill.'

'I'll get right on it. Have you found anything else yet?'

'No. All we know is that she has been her for 3weeks and was living in New York before coming here. She's had a long time to plan exactly what her steps will be. I don't want her escaping again.'

'If you find anything else you contact me asap.' Beckmen ordered.

Ending the call, Casey sat back down and continued his search. Verbanski, not forgetting the break she prompted him to follow her.

'Casey I'm still heading for that dinner and I want you there.'

Looking over to her, Casey was indeed getting peckish and a dinner with this amazing woman wasn't something to turn down. The two headed off to have a cosy meal.

_In Italy where the foursome had now landed….._

Stepping off the plane, the weather wasn't hot but warm. It wasn't the weather they came here for, Chuck and Sarah needed a break and with Devon and Ellie with them two, this vacation was definitely something to look forward too. Waiting for their luggage, Sarah was now becoming much more relaxed and it showed. Chatting with Ellie and putting everything that had happened behind them, they seemed really glad to have each other back in their lives. Chuck watching Sarah, was so happy to see her back to herself, it still amazed him how he ended up marrying this incredible woman. Devon came over to Chuck and rested his hand on his shoulder.

'I know what you're thinking bro.'

'What's that Devon?'

'A 2nd honeymoon. Right?'

Chuck laughed, clearly understanding the hidden meaning behind it.

'Well I'm glad that for 7 days it's just us. You know, I guess this will show us what our life will be like when we eventually leave.'

'That's still the plan then, to quit it all?'

'Yep. We're going to follow it through once Evelyn is found and safely in jail. But no more talk of that….we're in Venice, the city on water.'

'Thinking what I'm thinking? Take a dip in the water?'

'Err no. Devon, you can't swim in that. Take a boat ride on it, yeh but swim…no buddy.'

Sarah and Ellie had walked over to where their partners were,

'Our bags not come through yet?' Sarah asked.

Looking over the belt, their luggage had not come through. 10mins later, eventually all their bags and belongings were safely through and the 4 headed to their hotel, a trip that would take a mare 15mins. Taking in the amazing sites whilst heading to their hotel, Sarah felt like a normal person. Having told Chuck earlier that they would never be normal, evidently she was proving herself wrong. Bar their honeymoon, Sarah really never took trips or vacations. She visited many beautiful places, but that was all missions and covers. She had her family around her, her amazing husband, her best friend and her husband. They got on so well and this trip would be no different. Finally approaching their hotel, the 4 looked in awe. Beckman did really go out, the hotel was small only accommodating no more than 200 guests but it looked stunning. Stepping off the coach and heading into the hotel, Chuck approached the desk to get them all checked in. Coming back over to them, Chuck looked puzzled.

'Chuck what's wrong'

'They booked us a family room.'

All 4 of them looked a bit dazed. _A family room…? Huh?_

'Ha I'm just kidding with ya. Got your keys, we're a few rooms out from each other but that's cool.'

Heading to their rooms, the couples separated as Chuck and Sarah went into theirs and Devon and Ellie went into theirs. Walking into their room, Chuck put their bags down and jumped right on the bed, star shaped. Face down in the pillows he muffled to Sarah…

'Can we just stay here for a few hours…?'

'Err honey, I can't understand a word you just said.'

'I said, lets party.'

Opening the mini fridge that was in their room, Chuck pulled out some bubbly and grabbed some glasses that were ready and waiting nearby and poured out the champagne. Having arrived at nearly evening time, dinner would soon be served up. They didn't have much time to acquaint themselves with the room, downing the champagne and quickly showering the 2 prepared to head down for some dinner. Texting Ellie, Chuck told them they would meet for dinner if they were up for it.

_Me and Sarah are heading for something to eat, meet us down there if you want._

They headed into the small but lovely restaurant and picked out a table of 4, if the other 2 joined them, which 5mins later they did. Laughing, talking and sipping wine, this evening had got off to an amazing start. Desert was next on the list, but Chuck and Sarah declined and wanted to walk off their meal. Heading out of the hotel, Chuck pondered where to go next.

'Right or left?'

'Any, just as long as we know our way back.'

Arm in arm the two headed off. Under the stars and the moon, this evening couldn't be more romantic. With a slight breeze, Sarah's hair was blowing and constantly getting stuck to her lips.

'Ever wondered about moving away from Burbank?' Chuck asked Sarah.

'I dunno, never thought about it. I moved around a lot and Burbank is the best thing I could call home, I've been here for 5yrs…I can't remember a time where I stayed for that long. Why have you thought about moving or something?'

'I dunno either, I mean Burbank is my home too and it has been for a very very long time. Sometimes though you tire of where you are and want a change.'

'Well as long as I am with you Chuck, we could live anywhere and I would be happy.'

As long as they were together no matter where they were, they would be happy. Their relationship had grown from strength to strength over the last 5yrs and remembering the moment when he first realised he was in love with her, he couldn't believe how far they had come. Montgomery was the first one to suss out that there was more than just cover dating to the two. Casey had often teased and messed them about when it came to feelings, but Montgomery was the first one to say it aloud that Chuck loves Sarah. Sarah hadn't known about their little chat outside their apartment, and Chuck began relaying it to her.

'You know when Agent Roam Montgomery came to Burbank…he was one of the first people to really understand that there was more than my cover dating feelings for you.

'Yeh, well I'm not surprised. He's got radar for that kind of thing.'

'Remember that time when you and Casey were kidnapped? I asked for his help and at first he said no, do you know why? Cause he told me that he wasn't in love with one of the agents. I guess by that point I pretty much knew I had fallen in love with you but I never said it aloud or directly told myself that. Those first 2yrs were, intense. Not only with you but my whole world was turned upside down and when I willingly downloaded the intersect 2.0 it was never because I wanted to be a spy or anything like that. I made that choice for you, and Casey I guess. It was the only way for us to get out of there safely.'

'Chuck I know why you downloaded it. When you were inside that vault of some kind you were telling me all these reasons why but I never heard much of them. Carina sent me a video; you were caught on film Chuck. When I lost my memory…or supressed let's say, Casey sent me a video log that I made of myself. Everyday or most days I would make a log just to keep everything on my own personal file. I logged one day that I had fallen in love with you and had no idea what to do about it. Look at us, remising when we had realised, it's feels like that was a long time ago.'

'You know something I never got and I have no idea why I am bringing this up but after I decided to become a spy, we were free to be together. I mean I always questioned why we couldn't be together before and you always told me it was complicated or because I was an asset, which I get. But when I became a spy…it was more open. Instead you went to Daniel, he was a spy, and so was Bryce. So why it is when I became one it still took you a while to follow it through. You don't even have to answer because the is no point dwelling, it's just it was hanging on my mind.'

Still walking arm in arm, Sarah had never really thought of it.

'I guess it's because I knew I loved you Chuck, I don't understand it myself but Bryce….Daniel they were just there. It was never something that really meant something to me. I'd be lying if I said I never cared for Bryce because I did. But with you, you really saw who I was. It's hard to explain sometimes…'

'I know. Why is it when you really want something or someone you end up waiting what it seems like years to finally win that thing or person?'

'It's like that cliché line says, good things come to those who wait.'

Chuck and Sarah had walked for over an hour, they were enjoying the moonlit sky and the stars they were under. It was so clear, and the slight breeze made it all that more perfect. Deciding to head back, the two got a little lost. But it was one little adventure that they needn't worry about, it was fun. Completely forgetting the way and not really paying attention to where they were or where they had gone, it was time to flag someone down for directions. Though the language barrier proved a problem. Spotting an old gentleman Chuck approached him for directions back to their hotel.

'EXCUSE ME' Chuck said it a slow and loud voice.

'Hotel, hotel, we need to get back.'

Trying to speak as slow as he could so the man could understand better, Chuck was not getting through. Luckily though Sarah who was taught many languages, Italian being one of them came to the rescue.

'Potresti indicarci la direzione di Hotel...'

Sarah hadn't gotten the name of their hotel and looked to Chuck.

'What is it called?'

Chuck shrugged.

'Are you telling me we don't know the name of the hotel?'

Neither of them had really taken in the name of the hotel. Chuck found this situation so funny, they were lost in a country they barely knew and it was getting late. No CIA back up this time. Describing the hotel as best as she could, Sarah hoped he would know exactly which one they were staying at.

'E 'un piccolo hotel...'

'Ahhhh.'

The old gentleman had guessed exactly where they were staying, in fact there was only one hotel with 50 miles. He told Sarah exactly where to go, and it turned out the two had simply walked in circles and they were only a few minutes away from where they were staying. Thanking the man, the two took off and headed for their hotel.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and next one will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10 - Unsuccessful Attempt

I do not own Chuck.

Here's the next chapter. Evelyn has been quiet of late but I haven't forgotten her. There is a plan that both me and Evelyn are sticking to lol. Again, not much action. I just want to focus on Chuck and Sarah enjoying the holiday, action will soon resume though. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10 – Unsuccessful Attempt**

Whilst Chuck and Sarah were waking up to a beautiful sunny morning in Venice, Casey was back home with Verbanski and being 9hrs behind he was jetting off to bed as it was approaching 11pm. Verbanski was with him and had gone to sleep a few moments earlier. Before Casey could hit the pillow, his phone began to buzz, it was Beckmen. Casey quickly answered the call to a distressed Diane.

'Colonel, we have a situation.'

'Evelyn,... what has she done?' he quizzed.

'She broke into the CIA facility holding Daniel. She somehow got inside, but was detained before she could go any further.'

'So we've got her then?'

'No Casey we haven't. She had backup, Diana. She managed to escape once again, I had agents following but she dispatched them before they could capture her.'

'This woman is really starting to wind me up. I've have been searching for her and have come up with nothing and then she does this, how did it go unnoticed?'

'It's as you said before, she has been perfecting this plan for some time and she will not stop. We can't keep Daniel at the facility, we have to move him.'

'How did she find out which facility he was at? Where is she getting all her information from?'

'I think Diana must have hacked into our database. I dug up information on the ring agent who's accompany her and not only was she a field agent but she had sufficient knowledge into hacking computer databases, that's how the Ring picked her up when they noticed her work. We will be moving Daniel soon and I want you and Verbanski to over-see the transfer. '

'Of course General. When will it take place?'

'I will be in contact. We will notify you a few hours before, we don't have a planned date at this time. We don't want this getting out.'

'General, who else knows about Evelyn?'

'The team, me and 2 other agents. This is off the books, remember if CIA find out she is alive they will kill her as the order will still stand. I will be in touch soon regarding Shaw's transfer.'

_Damn she is good. _Evelyn had managed to avoid capture once again. This angered Casey even more, he had her in his grasps and she got away. She was now becoming more dangerous and clearly unnerved; she will stop at nothing from getting to her husband. But why? Daniel turned into a monster and tried to kill both Chuck and Sarah more than once, how could he ever be a father to his daughter Lily? If Daniel was to get out, he would bring down the entire CIA and will not rest till Chuck and Sarah were dead. Why would Evelyn ever want to break out her husband when he had turned into such a man? Casey was wide awake and contemplated waking Verbanksi to inform her of the update. Instead he headed downstairs and poured out some scotch. This was something he had to tell Chuck and Sarah.

_In Italy…._

Chuck and Sarah were waking up. Last night was something; in a place they barely knew they became lost. But it was something to remember, something to laugh about. Made a huge change from previous adventures with the CIA where either Chuck was getting kidnapped, or Sarah being drugged. Sarah was the first to fully wake and had opened the curtains, where the sun began to blaze through. It was just gone past 8am and Sarah had pushed Chuck to get up.

'Come on Chuck, we have a whole city to explore. Ellie texted me and they want us to go with them for some site seeing.'

Looking at the clock, Chuck grunted. He wasn't ready to get up, after all last night when they got back to their hotel, the couple clearly hyped up after a little adventure and being in a wonderful city, with no worries and being together…alone in a bedroom, things…happened. The bed was in such a mess with the covers half off and clothes scattered all over the floor.

'Sarah it's still early, give me another hour.'

Sarah slipped on a dressing gown and jumped onto the bed.

'Chuck…come on, get up.'

She sat on top off him and demanded he get up, politely of course. She always knew how to work Chuck, how to get him to do anything she wanted. Such power.

'Are you that tired?' Sarah asked.

'A little bit. I mean we did take full advantage of being alone.'

'Come on, the fresh air will wake you. I'm gonna shower before we head down for breakfast and when I come out, you better have clothes on. Unless you want to jump into the shower with me?'

Chuck needed no convincing and headed with Sarah into the shower.

_20mins later….._

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Devon were tucking into breakfast.

'So where did you two get to last night?' Ellie asked.

'I have no idea sis. We just kept walking till we got lost. Luckily, my gorgeous wife here can speak Italian, which may I add was so sexy. We had to ask for directions back.'

'You got lost? Of all the things you can do, you got lost?'

Having finished breakfast the 4 headed out to explore the city. Every which way they turned they were surrounded with water. Checking out the gondola's passing by, Devon wanted on.

'I say let's grab us one of those.'

'Devon they are called Gondola's. Traditional Italian boats. They take you around the city.' Ellie told him.

'I want on, don't you two?' Devon asked Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck looked at Sarah for an answer if she wanted to check them out; Sarah was more than happy to hop on board. Devon and Chuck went over to enquire how much it would cost and splashed the cash. They picked out 2 boats for each of them. Jumping on the gentleman operating the Gondola's took off. Devon and Ellie were ahead and closely behind was Chuck and Sarah. Arm around his wife, Chuck began to apologise for bringing up Bryce and Shaw last night.

'I'm sorry for yesterday Sarah. I didn't mean to bring up Bryce and Shaw; I don't even know why I did to be honest.'

'It's ok Chuck, don't worry about it. I know why you asked though; I mean I probably would if I were in your shoes.'

'I know, but I shouldn't have asked. It was silly, why did I have to bring up your past relationships with those guys.'

Chuck feeling guilty, Sarah wanted to reassure him everything was fine and there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

'Listen, don't think about it. You'll drive yourself mad. Just know I loved you then and it was very hard for me to follow my heart especially in Prague and after I thought you completed your red test. Hey, I married you and we're happy, in love and on a gondola.'

Gazing at Sarah and smiling, he had to kiss his wife. Lips entwined the two couldn't take their eyes off each other. Separating, Sarah had to tell Chuck what was on her mind.

'You know the real reason why it took me so long to follow my heart is because I loved you very much Chuck. You were the one person to really make me happy but you were also the one that could really hurt me. I was so scared of what could happen…if I lost you or if you left, I had so many reasons why I shouldn't floating around in my head.'

'We always think of the reasons of why we shouldn't but we forget the reason why we should, gets overlooked. I know that in my mind, my goal was to get the intersect out of my brain as fast as I could so I could be normal again and so we could go on a date with you. But I had so many reasons why we shouldn't be together. Telling you that night of why we couldn't be together before joining my sister and Devon was extremely hard. I was going against everything I wanted. I'm happy that Casey told you the truth in the end, because I don't know if I ever would have. Maybe its Casey's fault we're married.'

Sarcastically looking at Chuck, Sarah wasn't that entirely smiley anymore. Chuck knew where he went wrong, but Sarah wasn't all that mad, but she had to play him a bit.

'Fault? We're married by fault?'

Arms folded and creating a gap between her and Chuck, Sarah waited for his response.

'Ermm, I'm going with no…? What I meant to say is that if Casey didn't tell you what happened that night at the train tracks we may not be where we are now. It came out all wrong.'

Still playing Chuck, she had to put a little act on. Turning away from Chuck she began to ignore him as he pleaded with her to say something. Ellie looked back and noticed the clear divide between the two. Turning back to Devon, she whispered,

'Lover's tiff back there.'

Devon had to be stopped by Ellie from looking over his shoulder at Chuck and Sarah.

'Don't look. I don't want them thinking we're spying.'

'Oh c'mon babe, it's what they always do.

There was no way Devon was going to win this little battle, bowing down to Ellie's feet he resisted turning back. Meanwhile, Chuck was trying to find a way to get Sarah to talk to him. Poor Chuck was stumbling over his feet, trying to make things better he inadvertently made it worse. Lapping up Chuck's stumbling, Sarah couldn't keep a straight face. Having enough of watching Chuck squirm, she thought it was time to let him off the hook, turning back to face him she shot him a blank stare before giving him a smirk.

'Come on Chuck, did you really think I'd get all upset and funny with a silly comment like that? It was good watching you fret though, might have to try it again.'

'Ah ok….yeh hahaha you got me.'

Wanting to play her at her own game, he made out he wasn't best pleased with her little charade. Now Chuck was the one doing the ignoring. Sarah calling his bluff knew exactly how to handle the situation, by doing the exact same back to him. Neither wanted to break, to give in. Ellie, curious to find out what exactly was going on in the boat behind; she did exactly what she had told Devon not to do.

'Right, so you can look and I can't? What's up with that?'

'Yeh yeh Devon, you got me.'

Sarah knowing she could win this battle, decided to drop first. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear whilst at the same time gently poking his back,

'Chuck…..I love you.'

This game was up; Chuck threw up his arm indicating for Sarah to rest on him. Head against his chest, Sarah was smiling from left to right. Enjoying every moment she was in Chucks arm, she was lapping up the scent of his aftershave.

'Yeh, I do smell good. I know.'

Soon the small boat ride was coming to an end. Pulling in, the 4 leapt off and headed off to find somewhere to stop for lunch. Finding a small coffee/café bar they headed in and ordered lunch. Chatting about anything and everything, Ellie then brought up the intersect that was in Chuck's brain.

'So Chuck, when you guys leave the CIA, are you going to keep that thing in your head?'

Chuck really hadn't thought about it, in fact he almost forgot he was holding a super computer in his brain.

'I dunno. I only uploaded it so I could stop that bomb from going off; I hadn't really thought what I was going to do with it afterwards. I've not really flashed since the accident because apparently I turned it off, yeh because there's a switch for this kinda of thing.'

'Switched it off?'

Sipping coffee, Chuck didn't want to go into it and shrugged off the question. Finishing lunch, Sarah and Ellie wanted to sit for longer whilst Chuck and Devon went off for a little bit. Walking through Venice, Chuck asked Devon for advice.

'So I want to buy Sarah something, but I have no idea what. What do you buy a woman who can throw knifes and take down an army?'

'Ah well that's difficult bro. Ellie, now she is easy to buy for but your wife, that's something you're going to have to think about. But I'd get her something that has meaning.'

Looking back into the past for any ideas, he remembered the day in the Buymore whilst they were all being held hostage. He'd given Sarah a bracelet, a bracelet that mean a great deal to him and in turned meant a lot to Sarah. _Maybe another charm bracelet _Chuck told himself. He got the idea sussed; now he needed the shop. Finding it wouldn't be so hard.

'Right I know exactly what to buy, look for a jewellery shop.'

'Yes, jewellery always works; I got your back on this Chuck.'

The two headed off in search for a jewellery shop and soon came across not one but half a dozen. Standing there looking like 2 lost tourists, they had no idea which one to go into. Pointing and counting, Chuck began picking off the shops one by one till he found the one he wanted to shop in. They both headed in and began a search for a charm bracelet.

'Pricey or what.' Devon told Chuck.

But Chuck couldn't put a price on this; he had to find a special one that would stand out. He'd pay whatever they wanted to find the perfect gift for Sarah. Looking over the bracelets the shop had, Chuck soon spotted the one he was looking for. With no price tag on this particular one, Chuck had to question the price, but whatever it was he was willing to pay. After all he still had some money in the bank from Carmichael Industries. Pointing out the one he wanted to the clerk in the store, the lady pulled it out of the glass cabinet it laid it. Language still a barrier, Chuck holded up some notes indicating he needed to know the price. In broken English, the lady told him,

'799 euros.'

Not caring for the price, he wanted it. Exiting the shop they headed back to Sarah and Ellie.

_With Sarah and Ellie…._

'So Ellie this is the first time we've been alone since…'

'Since you had a gun pointed at me, yeh I know.'

'I am so sorry Ellie, I would never do that. I can't begin to explain it, but…' Ellie stopped Sarah midway.

'Sarah it's ok. I've forgotten all about it, you should too. Chuck's got his wife back, I got my friend back and we're in Italy on vacation. It doesn't get better than that.'

Evelyn was still weighing on Sarah's mind, but not once had she let it show. Not wanting to worry Chuck, Sarah told Ellie of her reservations.

'At first I didn't want to come considering the situation back home. I mean there is someone out there who wants to kill me and break out her psychotic husband.'

'Well Diane couldn't really go into details but she assured me that we would all be safe, I won't be surprised if she has agents out here following us to make sure we're safe.'

Sarah had already guessed back at the airport there were in fact agents accompanying them, she had counted 3. In fact they were at a café opposite them. Ellie wasn't stupid and had watched Sarah as she turned around to look at the café opposite them.

'There are agents here, aren't they?' Ellie asked.

Sarah nodded her head, there was no way the 4 of them would have come out here with no protection what so ever. They were still CIA and precautions had to be taken.

'Does Chuck know?'

'Don't think so.' Sarah replied.

Ordering another coffee, Ellie had a burning question she wanted to ask Sarah.

'Do you mind if I ask you something?'

'Go ahead.'

'What did it feel like when you had your memories supressed?'

'Weird, very weird. Looking back and my memories now intact, I really have no idea what I was doing. It was like I was someone else you know.'

'Chuck was devastated. I even told him to forget you, I can't believe I did but at the time we all thought you were gone. For once I am glad he took Morgan's advice, when he found you on the beach I can't begin to imagine what was going through his mind.'

'I'm glad Chuck came to find me.'

'Me too.'

Before finishing their conversation, the two guys had returned. Not wanting to wait to give Sarah his gift, he pulled her away.

'Sorry to be rude, but I need a sec with my wife.'

Grabbing Sarah's had, he ushered her to follow.

'Chuck where are we going and what's that bag in your hand?'

Not giving anything away Chuck was heading back to a spot he picked out when he passed it on the way to the jewellery shop. It was perfect; they were in the pigeon square. A traditional place where many people would go to feed the neighbouring pigeons. Of course he wasn't going to stand directly in the middle; he headed for the statue that lay behind the square.

'Are we going to feed these pigeons or something?'

'Afterwards if you want. But I want to give you something first. Remember when I gave you that charm bracelet? It was my mothers, my dad gave it to her when Ellie was born…but I already told you that story. I wanted to buy you something that symbolised my everlasting devotion to you, even when I thought I had lost you again I wasn't about to give up. I will always be right by your side, no matter what.'

Reaching into the bag, Chuck pulled out a small box.

'Chuck…..'

Sarah was stunned as Chuck began to open the box. It was a charm bracelet and a beautiful one at that. Taking out the bracelet Chuck gently put it on Sarah's wrist. Still holding her hand he asked,

'Do you like it?'

Staring down at the bracelet, Sarah remembered that day back in the Buymore. In a flash she was brought right back to that moment. Whilst everyone was calling their loved ones she looked around and had wished she had someone to call, before she could think about it more her phone rang, it was Chuck. When he presented her with the lovely bracelet she was so overcome with emotion. A gift that should be given to someone he loved someone he wanted…he gave to her. She treasured that bracelet and here in this moment Chuck had presented her with another stunner. Looking back up to her husband, she gave him the biggest hug. Kissing his cheek, she thanked him for the gift,

'Chuck, I love it. Thank you so much.'

Hand in hand and not a cm between them, they began heading back to the café where Ellie and Devon were.

_Meanwhile back in Burbank with Casey…._

His clock reading 3am, Casey hadn't slept since Beckmen gave him the update. Looking over to Verbanski who was fast asleep, Casey headed back downstairs and poured another glass of scotch, only this time Verbanski had spotted him. Following him down, she took the glass from his hand and pressed him.

'You got a call from Beckmen didn't you? What did she have to say?'

'She nearly broke into the facility where Shaw is. That woman got away again and now we have to move Daniel to a new location. The general wants us to oversee the transfer.'

'Ok, but that's not why your pouring a scotch or waking up at 3am, something else you want to tell me?'

Like Sarah knew Chuck, Verbanski knew Casey. When something was bothering she would know. Having sussed at the dinner before Casey was still hung up on the fact he let Evelyn escape, she tried to reassure him.

'Casey, you have to move on. We will find her; you can't blame yourself for this.'

Her words weren't getting through; she needn't say more as she would be wasting her time. In a time like this, Casey would either head off to the firing range or jump right into a mission, but before she would let him go, she had to ask wherever Chuck and Sarah were informed of the latest update.

'Do they know yet?'

'No, I will tell them though. Just not tonight.'

With that, Casey headed out and went straight to Castle to continue his search for Evelyn.

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please review. Next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 - Our Nightmare

I do not own Chuck.

So I hope your all enjoying the story. In the last chapter, I made a small slip up that was correctly pointed out to me by a reviewer. Casey referred to Daniel Shaw as Daniel, obviously he would never do that, sorry for my little mistake guys. Anyhows here is the next bit, enjoy.

**Chapter 11 – Our Nightmare**

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Devon were 5 days into their vacation. They had been having an amazing time, not a single worry came across their minds. With only 2 days left they were determined to enjoy the rest of their time away. Sitting by the pool after just finishing lunch, Chuck and Sarah were taking a dip as Ellie and Devon were catching the sun. Arm and legs wrapped around Chuck, the two floated around the pool, not once creating a distance between the each other.

'I've had a great time here, in 2 days' time we will be heading home and hopefully we will be greeted with good news by Casey.' Chuck told Sarah.

'Me too. You know, I thought I'd be going mad with curiosity about what's happening back home but being here with you, your sister and Devon….my mind just hasn't once thought back to Evelyn. Casey and Verbanski, they are great. I can't imagine they would let anything slip.'

'Strange though that Casey hasn't called with an update or anything.'

'Yeh that's because I told him not to call. You asked me back at the airport to leave that behind for a week. I listened.'

Wow…first Chuck had got Sarah to not store weapons in the house when she first moved in and now she actually followed Chuck's wishes about not calling home to find out what was happening. Was it Chuck that had the power over Sarah? Sarah broke away from Chuck and headed over the Ellie. She had just realised that she was wearing the bracelet Chuck had brought, and not wanting to ruin it, she took it off and gave it to Ellie to hold until she got out. Swimming back over to Chuck, he asked her,

'You haven't taken that off since I put it on.'

'I know.'

Placing her arms around Chuck's neck she embraced him. Locked in a passionate kiss, Chuck and Sarah were every inch an in love couple. Their bond and chemistry was so powerful, it was simply unbreakable. Sarah never thought she could find someone like Chuck, he had such a powerful influence over her and because of that she changed into someone she never thought she could become.

_In Burbank with Casey and Verbanski…6am…_

Casey was just stirring and looked over to Verbanski who wasn't there. A note was left on the pillow and she had explained she had gone home for a change of clothes and she would be back by mid-morning. Feeling totally exhausted Casey was no closer to finding Evelyn which was making him more frustrated by the day. Every time they got close, she pulled away. It was as if Evelyn was one step ahead every time, with Diana on hand to provide much needed assistance, this was certainly becoming an uphill battle. Trying to get back to sleep, Beckman called.

'Colonel, Daniel Shaw will be moved today at 6pm. I want you to get down to the facility where he is being held.'

'Of course General. Where are we taking him?'

'That's something you will know later. This has to go according to plan otherwise the CIA will ask questions on why he is being moved.'

'What have you told them? Surely they will want to know why he is being moved.'

'Let me worry about that. Fill in Verbankski and I will call once the move is complete.'

The general ended the call. Getting up, Casey began preparing for the move. Eating breakfast and arming himself to the brink, Verbanski had returned and he filled her in.

'Have you spoken to Chuck or Sarah yet?'

'No.'

'Why not, you said you were going to call them. Casey, this isn't something that should be withheld. They have to know, for god sakes Daniel Shaw is being moved after Evelyn tried to break him out.'

'I know what I said, but Walker told me not to call. She is still an agent with the CIA and right now I am just following her order.'

'I don't care what she said. If she gets to him are you still planning to follow her order?'

Verbanski had the power to really get to Casey like no one else could. His stubbornness was something Verbanski hated; it drew her crazy at times. But she relented; this was something she wasn't going to let him win. They had a right to know and if he wasn't going to inform them, then she would.

'Right, ok Casey. You can follow her order if you want, but she never told me not to call. In fact she wanted me to keep her informed but I haven't purely based on your wishes. Well this is where it stops.'

Grabbing her phone, Casey urged her not to contact them. Not telling her before that Chuck's sister and brother-in-law joined them, this was his play card.

'I haven't called them because his sister is there too. Do you really think it's a good idea to drop this bombshell on them? Let it go ok, they will soon know everything. They get back in 2 days.'

Dropping her phone, Casey did have a valid point. However she thought they still had every right to know about the situation and the growing danger. But she opted out and followed Casey's advice. _Well he can deal with them when they get back here._

_Back in Italy…._

It was 7.30pm and the 4 were heading into the restaurant to enjoy their meal. Half way through, Devon prompted a toast.

'Ok, so we're in Italy….we've been having an awesome time, we're together and enjoying each other's company. It can't get better than this. A small toast to the future, and maybe one day Clara may have a little cousin to protect.'

The 4 laughed. Years ago the talk of children would freak Sarah out and usually she would run a mile at the talk of future or kids or anything that would involve emotions. Sarah had changed so much and although she still was the Sarah from 5yrs ago, she had become someone she had wished in her dreams. Toasting to Devon's toast, Sarah couldn't wait to have kids with Chuck, this was now her dream, a dream she was determined to see through.

Finishing their meal and sitting down to enjoy the evening entertainment, Sarah heard her phone ring. Chuck asking her who it was, Sarah wasn't about to lie and told him exactly who was popping up on her screen. Showing him the phone, she asked him wherever she should answer it.

'It's up to you Sarah.'

Sarah had put Evelyn and Burbank out of her mind, but this call had brought it all back. Knowing Chuck didn't want her to answer but not saying so, Sarah rejected the call. The agents that had been following them for protection were here and if anything important had come up, the general would have made it her mission to tell them rather than make one single phone call. Switching her phone off, Casey and Verbanksi were back home and putting her trust in them to find her and not let anything happen, Sarah carried watching the show and tried to put Evelyn out of her mind. Reaching out to Chuck, he placed his hand in hers. Soon the show was finished and Ellie and Devon were shattered. Being only 10pm, they began heading off to their room.

'Heading up already? It's just gone 10 guys.'

'Chuck I'm tired and I just want to hit the pillow, we'll see you guys in the morning.'

Kissing his sister goodnight, they headed off leaving Chuck and Sarah behind. Ordering some drinks Chuck asked her why she didn't pick up the call.

'You didn't have to reject it Sarah, you could have answered. Why didn't you?'

'I know I could have. But we've got 2 days left and I don't want it to be about Evelyn. Anyway Chuck, if it was something urgent don't you think Beckman would have found a way to tell us?'

'Guess you're right.'

Sarah was starting to yawn and trying to keep her eyes awake, Chuck got up and held out his hand.

'C'mon Mrs Bartowski. Let's go up.'

Taking a hold of his hand, Chuck and Sarah headed to their rooms and went straight off to sleep. Tossing and turning, Chuck began seeing images in his head. Was he dreaming or was it real? Catching a glimpse of Sarah with a gun, he couldn't make out where they were. All he could see was Sarah and trees surrounding her. She was pointing a gun at someone but he wasn't sure of whom. Hearing the sound of gun shots, Chuck ran over to her. He looked over to the body and it was a fulcrum agent. Suddenly Chuck was brought back to that night in 2008 at Christmas, before he had time to adjust he was then shifted to Paris where again all he saw was Sarah and a gun. Hearing a lady plead for help, a shot rang out. Waking from his nightmare, Chuck shot out of bed, heavily breathing and letting out a scream which woke Sarah.

'Chuck are you ok? What's happened?'

Face cradled in his hands, Chuck couldn't tell her of his dream. All of a sudden it came back after he fought so hard to block that image out. Why now?

'Stupid dream.'

'Just a dream?' Sarah asked.

'Yeh, I was falling and falling. Go back to sleep, I'm ok.'

Sarah lay back down but watched as Chuck jumped out of bed and headed to the window. Staring out at the sky, Chuck couldn't understand why he was brought back to that moment. He had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. Waiting for Sarah to fall back asleep, Chuck left their room and headed back to the bar for a nightcap. It was late, nearly 3am and Chuck just didn't feel right. Pulling out his phone, he contemplated calling Casey. Placing his phone on the bar, he stared at it until the barmen snapped him out of his daze.

'Sir, its 3am. Maybe you should get back to bed.'

'No, I couldn't sleep. It's ok if I sit around here for a bit?'

'Of course. I'll get you another drink.'

_In Burbank, it was nearly 6pm. _

Casey and Verbanski were at the facility where Daniel was being held. Waiting for the move to begin, Casey was scouring the area. Checking every place and corner, Casey wanted to make sure Evelyn was nowhere to be seen. Shaw who was now being moved into a van, Verbanksi caught a glimpse of him. He had no idea who she was, but he gave her a devilish smirk. The van headed off and Casey and Verbanski followed closely behind. Verbanski had been checking for following vehicles as Casey was fixed on the van in front. Approaching red lights, the van stopped. Once the green light showed, the van didn't move, Casey honked his horn to no affect. Trying to exiting Casey's crown vic, Casey pulled Verbanski back.

'Wait…something isn't right.'

Before they could investigate, a canister out of nowhere was thrown through the window.

'Quick, get out. NOW.' Casey shouted.

Stumbling out of the car, Casey's vision began to blur. Verbanski, trying to crawl her way over to Casey, someone stopped her with a single blow to the head. Checking to see if Casey had been knocked out yet, Casey grabbed the person's leg as they fell to the floor. It was Evelyn. But the gas was starting to take effect as Casey's sight soon faded to black.

_In Italy…._

Chuck was still at the bar 20mins later. The urge to call Casey overwhelmed him as he dialled his number. Not getting a reply, the phone continued to ring out. Ending the call, Chuck tried Verbanski with the same results. _Huh, no one is answering._

The feeling that something wasn't right began to take over, Chuck wondered wherever to call Beckman. Before he could, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It was Ellie.

'Chuck what are you doing down here?'

'Same thing as you I guess.'

Ordering another drink for his sister, the two engaged in general chat. Chuck didn't want to alarm his sister and put on a brave face. Coming up to 4.15am, Ellie thought it was time to head back up. Heading to their rooms, Ellie went into hers as Chuck was about to head into his. Before he did, he pulled out his phone again and tried Casey. Again he got no reply. Deciding on wherever to call Beckman, the door opened.

'Chuck, where have you been?'

'Oh I just went downstairs for a bit.'

'Why didn't you tell me? I woke up a few moments ago and you weren't there. Gosh, don't do that to me again.'

'I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't want to wake you. Come on, let's go back in.'

They went back to sleep, but Chuck was stirring and couldn't sleep. Waking every 30mins, Chuck couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right. They couldn't even get away for a week without the sense that something was wrong. Finally being able to shut his eyes for more than an hour, his phone rang. It was Casey.

End of chapter guys. Hope you liked it. Next one up soon. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12 - Clues

I do not own Chuck.

Here's the next part and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the on-going great reviews; I'm really glad this story has kept you all reading.

**Chapter 12 – Clues**

Picking up the call, Casey seemed agitated and disorientated.

'Chuck, we have a huge problem. Is Walker there?'

Noticing the tone in his voice, he knew something was seriously wrong.

'Yeh, she's asleep. Casey what's the matter, what's happened?'

Struggling to keep his speech impaired, Casey was stumbling causing Chuck to panic. He instantly woke Sarah up and put Casey on speaker phone.

'Casey, talk to me. Are you ok? What's happened?' Chuck asked.

'We're going to have to cut your trip short. Evelyn, she's got to her husband.'

'What? Sarah screeched.

His nightmare, combined with the sense that something was wrong and not being able to reach either Casey or Verbanski, it all started tying together. His sub-consciousness was trying to tell him something had happened.

'Casey are you all right?' Sarah pressed him, but got no reply.

Casey was stumbling in and out of consciousness. With them in Italy and him back in Burbank, they could do nothing. The line going dead, Sarah began calling Verbanski. The call rang out with no reply or pick-up. Chuck suggested calling Beckmen. Dialling her number, they were both on tender hooks. Whilst Sarah was trying to reach Beckmen, Chuck tried and tried to reach Casey but he wasn't picking up. Sarah having got through to Beckmen asked what was going on.

'General what's going on there? Casey just called us.'

Beckmen not knowing Casey hadn't filled them in with the situation pressed on to tell her what was happening.

'He called me too. I couldn't get much out of the Colonel but I have received word that Evelyn ambushed the van transporting Shaw to a new government facility.'

Confused and not understanding what went on, she asked Beckmen to clarify.

'I'm sorry General?'

Clicking that Casey had not filled them in, the general went on to explain.

'Obviously you have not been told. But Casey and Verbanski were due to over-see a transfer. Evelyn tried to break into a facility where her husband was, we couldn't keep him there so had to move him. Evelyn somehow found out and they were ambushed. She got to Daniel Shaw, the CIA has no idea where they are but we will be searching every part of this country to find them. We hadn't been able to locate them since she escaped and we found out why she is here. She has a daughter Sarah.'

Having trouble taking this all in, Sarah could barely speak and handed the phone to Chuck and the general had to relay everything to him. Showing obvious concern for their safety and his sister, the general explained that he and Sarah must return to the States ASAP and that his sister and Devon were to remain there for the rest of the holiday, but they would have protection wherever they went.

'I can't leave them here general, I just can't.'

'Chuck you must. They will be safe, I assure you. I will put them under 24hr protection, you have my word that they will not be harmed Chuck. I will have a jet on standby for you; I expect to see you here soon.'

Beckmen ended the call and quickly dispatched agents and emergency services to Casey's and Verbanski's location which she picked up from the gps of their call.

'Sarah we have to get back. I am so sorry this vacation didn't end better.'

'This can't be happening. She has a daughter and she was pregnant at the time of my red test. This is why she wants her husband out; she wants to kill me because she blames me for taking away her daughter's father.'

'Sarah, listen to me….this isn't your fault. She isn't thinking straight ok and since your linked to her, she needs to pile the blame on someone and that's you. She can blame you all she wants, but we all know this isn't your fault, it's all on her head.'

Listening to Chuck, they grabbed their things together. Packing their stuff away, Chuck sneaked away to tell Ellie that him and Sarah had to dash back to Burbank. Knocking on their door at a stupid hour and sounding very stressed and freaked, Devon quickly answered the door.

'Bro, have you any idea what time it is?'

'Yeh yeh I know, but listen. Me and Sarah have to get back home. Something's come up and we need to get back right away.'

Coming to the door, Ellie suspected this had something to do with Evelyn.

'It's her isn't it Chuck, go do what you got to do. But please...be safe.'

'You two can stay for the rest of the trip, but the General will put you under 24hrs protection ok, carry on doing what you're doing, just please enjoy the rest of the vacation.'

Rushing off back to Sarah, she had almost packed everything together. Gathering their passports and papers, Sarah placed her rings and bracelet back on and the two headed out. Catching a taxi to take them to the airport, Chuck repeatedly tried to get a hold of Casey. After 3yrs of hard work bringing down the Ring and putting Shaw away, all their work was slowly being picked apart. Not only was Evelyn out there, she had got to her husband and now they were free and Chuck and Sarah were left on a knife edge. It was clear their normal life seemed to be drifting further and further apart. In both of their pasts they had put away bad people, people that would want to get back at them given half a chance. Would they always be chasing after someone? Chuck couldn't believe this was happening, how were they going to find them. Reaching the airport, the two dashed out as quickly as they could. Handing their luggage over and now waiting to board, they felt helpless. Everything was unfolding back home.

'Sarah I shouldn't have pushed you to come on this trip. We should have told Beckmen that we would stay and help with the search.'

Still visibly shaken at recent events, Sarah told Chuck,

'Don't be. I'm glad we came. Ok we didn't stay the distance but for 5 days it was just us and I loved every moment of it. Now we just have to go back to our jobs and find them, and just like before we will put Shaw back in his place. He is not robbing us of our dream Chuck….I promise you.'

Chuck nodded and tried once more to reach Casey, this time managing to get through.

'Casey…Casey are you ok?'

'I'm fine Chuck. I'm just at the hospital now, you two better get here quick.'

'We're just waiting for the jet. Casey I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have left. It was stupid.'

'Forget it Chuck, me and Verbanski had it all under control till that woman undermined us again.'

'Beckmen told us about Evelyn's daughter and the agent that's with her. Casey why didn't you call us?'

'I'm sorry Chuck…..do I have to explain everything to you. As I said it was all under control, we were dealing with it.'

Chuck snapped back,

'Obviously you weren't because you haven't found her and now she's got to Daniel Shaw.'

Stopping, Chuck knew he said wrong. Casey had already been feeling the flack of letting her get away, this was bound to make it worse. Chuck tried to back step but before he could say anything Casey grunted to him,

'I'll see you when you get back here.'

Cutting Chuck off, he felt a sense of guilt. Everything was falling apart and becoming too much to deal with. He had everything he ever wanted and now the Shaw's seemed to be tearing everything down. Sarah feeling worked up herself, tried to reassure Chuck. Every promise she made him, she kept.

'Chuck listen to me….I promise you nothing is going to stop us from moving on, they can throw whatever they want at us but I will always be right beside you.'

'Your yet to break a promise.'

'I'm not going to start now.' Sarah replied.

The wait for their jet seemed never ending and counting the minutes go by was not helping. Sarah needing the toilet, headed off to the ladies room. Staring into the mirror, she splashed water over her face to keep her alert and on-point. Trying to keep her composure, Sarah left the ladies and went back over to Chuck, just before sitting down their jet, which was only for them had landed. Without hesitating, the two instantly boarded their jet and were soon on their way home. Checking back in on Ellie he called her.

'Hey Ellie.'

'Chuck, are you and Sarah ok?'

'We're good. But I don't want you guys to worry, I want you to enjoy the time you have left their ok.'

'Chuck I can't, we're both worried. This woman seems psychotic and you're heading right back into the thick of it.'

'We have to sis, we have to find her and get Shaw back behind bars.'

'Chuck…..Daniels out, you didn't tell me that?'

'I didn't want to scare you.'

'So you scare me whilst you're heading back home and I'm in Italy where I can't do anything.'

'If I told you back at the hotel, you wouldn't have stayed. I have to go sis, I love you.'

'I love you too Chuck.'

Ending the call, Chuck faced Sarah who was gazing out of the jet's window. He wanted to take her away for just a week to give her a break. She has protected him for 5yrs and not once had she ever complained. He wanted to give her that life that had been planning since they married, but every time they got close everything went pear shaped. First Decker, then Shaw, then Quinn and now Shaw again. Not know what to say to make this situation any better, Chuck simply held onto Sarah's hand. Tightly gripping his hand, Sarah continued to stare out the window.

Missions had never really had this effect on Sarah, but this was different. She was blaming herself for everything that had happened since the crash. As much as she disliked who she once was before Chuck, the downside about who she was now was that she could feel every emotion, guilt, fear, sadness and anger. The general video called them detailing what the next step would be in finding the two.

'Chuck and Sarah, I am sorry we had to cut short your vacation, but urgent matters have arisen that we simply cannot ignore. As you know, Evelyn ambushed Daniel Shaw's transport to a new facility. We have been trying to find them but to no avail. The first people they are going to want to head for are you two. All we can do is wait.'

'What, we just sit and wait? General this is Daniel Shaw we are talking about, he tried to kill us and he held my wife hostage and nearly froze her to death. I'm not sitting her like a duck waiting for him to show, we have to draw them out on our terms.'

'What do you suggest Chuck?' the general asked.

'We put something out there, something that would lead them to us. I don't know what yet but we will think of something. At least this way we can prepare.'

'Chuck, Daniel and Evelyn are ruthless people. Don't forget that they have the help of the former ring agent. We can draw them out, but they are not stupid. They will know exactly what you are trying to do.'

'Yeh well its better than sitting around. If we can't find them, we lure them out. It's the only way general.'

'Ok Chuck, we will do it your way. On your return to Burbank I will be there.'

The video chat ended and Sarah had made no reservations to Chuck's plan which prompted him to ask her,

'Ok, this is how we have to play it…..' Sarah interrupted him mid-sentence.

'No… no Chuck. It's me she wants, so that's what I'll give her.'

'Sarah no, you're not putting yourself out there to be killed.'

'Think about it Chuck, why has she broken Shaw out? She wants her daughter to have a dad. And why was Shaw in jail, because we put him there…I put him there. And why is he there, because he saw my red test, I killed his wife remember. This all leads back to me, if I find a way to meet her at least I can try to convince to end this.'

'And if she ends up…..'

He couldn't say it, nor did he want to even think it but Sarah knew exactly how the sentence would end.

'You will still be alive. 5yrs ago I took on a mission on to protect you.'

Before Chuck could protest further, Sarah's phone had beeped. She opened up the message and her face dropped. It was from an unknown source but she pretty much guessed that unknown was Evelyn.

_This game doesn't start or end in the States, but an Island._

Showing Chuck the message, it was some kind of riddle. Chuck was disturbed that Evelyn referred to their life as a game. _This isn't a game; she can't mess with our life like this._ Clearly Chuck's plan to put themselves out there wouldn't work. Evelyn was only going to work on her terms and she would not be easy to find.

'I know what she is doing. She's sending us a clue to where they are. Beckmen was right, we just have to wait.' Chuck voiced.

_Several hours later, Chuck and Sarah were now back in Burbank…._

At the castle, Sarah was sifting through her wedding photos. Chuck had gone out to grab them some pizza. Looking at a picture of them after they left the church, she gently touched the photo, focusing purely on Chuck. It was the happiest day of her life, staring down at the photo a teardrop splashed on Chuck's face. Wiping away her tears, Casey and Verbankski entered the castle.

'Casey, Verbankski….are you guys allright?'

'We're ok. She gassed us with some form of sleeping gas, knocked us out cold.'

Casey headed right over to where the guns were, he had to clear his mind somehow. Picking up a handgun, he armed it and headed to the firing range inside the castle.

'Yeh, he's not in the best mood right now.' Verbanski told Sarah.

She noticed that Sarah wasn't in the best of moods either. She was visibly upset and no matter how hard Verbanski tried to reassure, nothing worked.

'It's all got out of hand. And now she is toying with us, she sent me this message.'

Sarah showed Verbanksi the riddle.

'This game doesn't start or end in the States, but an Island. What is that supposed to mean?'

Casey who had come back overhead what she had said.

'She's trying to point us to where she is. She wants us to chase her.' Casey told them.

Looking over to Casey, Sarah knew exactly how he was feeling. Chuck soon re-emerged with pizza. Glad to see Casey and Verbanski were in one piece, he asked how they were doing.

'Hey you two. How have you been?'

'Oh we're good Bartowski. We're great in fact.'

Chuck knew he was playing sarcastically. Not only did he have to deal with Sarah taking on full responsibly, he know had Casey taking the full brunt of the situation. Out of the 4 of them, Verbanski was the only one with a clear head. The team weren't themselves; she had to snap them out of this before it got worse.

'Look you 3, you have to stop this. The job we're in, we are always going to have someone who wants to kill us, it comes with the territory. The blame lies on none of you and you have to understand that otherwise you will not be able to complete this mission. We have to think straight and we have to understand where it is they are going. Casey said that she is pointing us to where she is, my bet is that she will sends us another message. She wants us to find them and we will. Once we do, we will put them both away for good, this ends now.'

The talk had an effect and it certainly snapped Chuck out of his stump. Standing next to Verbanski, he peered over to Casey and Sarah who were yet follow.

'Guys she is right. None of us are at fault. We play by her rules, we sit and we wait till she gives us another clue. She wants us dead, so she wants us to find her. But it won't end on her terms, but ours.'

Both Casey and Sarah were sceptical about just sitting back. Not long ago, did Chuck object to just waiting around. But it was the only way.

There you go, chapter done. Hope you liked and please review. Next one up soon.


	13. Chapter 13 - We Will Get There

I do not own Chuck.

Ok so I hope you all still like this. Things are starting to heat up now but to give a hint…Daniel won't feature much. I hated him on the show and I can't bear to write much about him, the sole villain of this story is his wife. I know some may be a bit sceptical about Evelyn only now starting to show her face but I'm trying to kinda place myself in her shoes which sounds bad doesn't it…but I can certainly imagine someone coming out of hiding for sooo long and is going after someone she feels is to blame…Sarah. Anyhows, enjoy the next part.

**Chapter 13 – We Will Get There**

It had been 2 days since a clue was sent to Sarah's phone and they were yet to receive anything else that could point them to where Evelyn and Daniel were. By now Sarah and Casey were starting to lose control both noticed by Chuck and Verbanski. Verbanski had got through to Chuck a couple days earlier at Castle but nor Sarah or Casey had relinquished the blame. They were both carrying it heavily on their shoulders. After promising Chuck they would get their life back, he couldn't understand why she wasn't following her own advice, obviously she was putting on a front for Chuck, but when alone she was hurting and carrying every responsibility relating to this mess. Meeting Verbanski in private whilst the other two were solely focused in the search of the Shaw's, Verbanski had opened her hotel room door to Chuck.

Trying to keep the mood positive, Chuck joked,

'Why the need for a hotel room, can't you just stay at Casey's?'

'I can, but he isn't the easiest person to live with.'

'Ok…so you know why I am here.'

'I do but I don't know how I can help. This is something they have to get off their chest; you know they won't rest till they find them.'

Searching hard to find a way to get them both out of their swamp, he wasn't about to sit by and let them lose themselves.

'Listen….5yrs ago when I first met them, you have no idea how hard it was to get anything from them. Sarah didn't want me to know anything from her past at first and that really bugged me. And Casey…well any talk of feelings, he would just give his usual grunt. After a year I started seeing a breakthrough, not just with Sarah but with Casey and I became to see him not only as an agent but as a friend. It's that reason alone this team worked so hard and achieved so much. Since Quinn came into my life he nearly destroyed it all and then when Sarah regained everything, for a second I was so happy, we both were because we knew that our life would just be around the corner. And then Evelyn … she is destroying Sarah. I can't let that happen, and neither can you.'

Touched by his words, she wanted to help. But she knew the only way to really help was to find Evelyn and Daniel and until then there was nothing they could do or say that would get Sarah and Casey to loosen up.

'Chuck I know how you are feeling, I do. Before I met who Casey worked with…I was your average spy. This team has such a huge influence on people and I hate to say it but it's made me all…woozy. But sometimes you have to keep composed; you cannot let anything distract you. They are blocking out everything Chuck, it's what spies do.'

'No…NO, it's not what Sarah does anymore, she doesn't want this anymore; she doesn't want to be a spy. And you know what, I think she has some hatred for it and I don't blame her.'

'Chuck listen to me…Casey will always have that instinct about him; you can never pull that away. Sarah….your right she doesn't want this anymore but she has to do this. Think about it…..she is doing this for you, she wants them out of your lives as quickly as possible so you two can go be…normal if that's what you want. Just let them do their thing, we will continue to look for them, granted I don't think we will find them until they send us more clues or what not, but soon we will have them in our sights.'

Keeping his composure, but feeling deflated he left her hotel room and headed back to his apartment. Casey and Sarah were still locked in Castle doing everything they could to lead them to Evelyn. Before reaching his apartment, he got a text from Ellie informing him that they had landed and were heading back to Chicago and also to check he was ok. Replying to the message he said,

_I'm ok sis, please don't worry about me. I'll sort it all out and just be careful ok. The agents protecting you, they know what they are doing X_

Stepping inside and just about to shut the door, a courier had arrived to deliver an envelope.

'Chuck and Sarah Bartowski?' the man asked.

'Yeh, I'm the husband' Chuck bantered.

'I have a letter for you; I just need your signature.'

Dotting down his signature, Chuck then headed inside and proceeded to open the letter. Containing a single photo of a place he had no clue of, he pondered of who had sent it. Until he was painfully reminded exactly what situation they were in. _From Evelyn…_It was a photograph of shop called Next. Chuck hadn't known of any mainstream shops of that name, so maybe it was a local shop. Looking closer he noticed what he thought to be a mannequin in the shop window. This store was some sort of a clothes shop. Texting Verbanski to meet him back at the castle, Chuck dashed back over there to reveal to them the latest clue. Arriving at almost the same time as Verbanski, they both headed right in.

'Ok…we've got another clue. It's a photograph of a shop called Next. Was just delivered to our apartment, addressed to Chuck and Sarah Bartowski.'

Whilst Casey and Verbanski took a closer look, Sarah seemed baffled.

'Wait….how did she know we were married. No one told her that?' Sarah questioned.

They all looked at each other in concern as Sarah carried on.

'And how exactly did she find out about Shaw's transfer? I think most people knew of mine and Chuck's relationship but not many knew we got married.'

Verbanski interjected,

'There must be a mole. She must have someone inside the CIA, how else would she get all this information. How did she track you down on the way to Chicago…think about it, someone is relaying her information.'

Before neither of them had really stopped to understand exactly how Evelyn was getting hold of all the information and seemingly put it down to the former ring agent Diana who was very skilled in hacking into databases and computer systems. This whole mess was about to get even messier, she had someone on the inside who was relaying everything back to Evelyn. Before any of them could say another word, Beckmen interrupted via a video chat.

'Team, we have a mole. A CIA agent had been blackmailed by Evelyn; it seems she was feeding her information on exactly where to find you all; it's how she found out about Daniel Shaw's transfer and where he was in the first place.'

'Who was it?' Sarah asked.

'That's something you don't need to know. Evelyn got to her through Diana. There was multiple undercover operations taking place within the Ring and this agent was one of them, Diana remembered her and blackmailed her. We've taken her into custody, but it won't be long until Evelyn finds out we've sussed out there was a mole.'

Taking full advantage of this, Chuck came up with something. Something that could point to exactly where Evelyn and Daniel were. Wanting to use this agent as bait, he could find out exactly where they had gone instead of waiting around for clues.

'General, we can use this. They could tell us where they are right?'

'Wrong Chuck. I myself questioned her thoroughly; she has no idea where they are now. She was only used to get information on you all and that's it. Evelyn is smart; she wouldn't have given up her location. The plan is as before, we continue to search for her.'

'Wait…..we got something else. She sent us something….a photograph.'

Looking over to Casey indicating him to show the photo, he waved it at the screen. Beckman had not heard of the shop that was pictured in the photo.

'Next? What is that….a store?'

'A clothes store, but there isn't a mainstream store here with that name.' Chuck informed.

'Find out where that is quickly.'

Beckmen ended the call. Casey immediately put in a search for the store that was captured in the photo. Struggling to find anything, he began to wonder wherever it was a bluff.

'I've got nothing. There isn't a store of that name anywhere in the States.'

'I've got nothing either' Sarah said.

Verbanski taking a closer look wondered if this photo was taken in America. If there was a shop with this name in this country, they would have found it right away but coming up with no results implied that either this shop was in another country or it wasn't a shop at all but rather a red hearing.

'Try another search but outside the US. Go Europe.'

Typing in a new search, something came back.

'There is a chain of Next stores, but it's in England.'

Getting closer to finding her, and piecing together the first clue which read, this game doesn't start or end in the States, but an Island, the team had sussed that Evelyn had somehow got out of the country and headed right to the UK.

'An Island….that's it's, because technically the UK is an island' Chuck said.

But how did she get there, how did she get Daniel over there. When she had gotten to Daniel alerts were put out everywhere, but somehow she managed to get through the cracks and headed over to the UK. Casey had clicked where the other 3 hadn't yet until he voiced his concern.

'We have no jurisdiction over there.'

'What, this makes no sense. Why would she lead us there if we have no jurisdiction' Chuck asked.

Verbanski who was now fully informed of the of the whole situation surrounding Daniel Shaw had reservations when Casey told her that Evelyn had been in the States for the past 10yrs and this was starting to confirm it.

'I don't think she's been living here since going into hiding. I think she moved abroad with the agent protecting her. Those indications you got Casey that pointed her to being on the East Coast, I think that was her bouncing her signal around the States, she didn't want anyone to know where she went. She's in the UK and so is Daniel Shaw, she's leading us out to unknown territory, clearly she wants to ambush us and to gain the upper hand.'

Sarah who was now ready for one final showdown with both Daniel and Evelyn, wanted to get out there as soon as they could. Still carrying every inch of the blame, she had enough and wanted to end this once and for all.

'Ok…so we get out there. We find exactly which city this store is in and we'll find them.'

'It's not as easy as that Sarah, Casey is right. We have no right to enter the UK and apprehend her. This is something that's not going to happen overnight, Beckmen is going to have to touch base with the UK authorities there so we're cleared to enter and take them back. Until then we can't do anything.'

Verbanski was right, Chuck knew it but Sarah couldn't sit tight anymore. Finally losing all control Sarah snapped and picked up the nearest thing to her and slammed it against the TV screen which not long ago was used to connect to Beckmen. Completely smashing the screen, Sarah was ready to obliterate another one until Chuck stepped in. Tightly he grabbed her from behind, holding her arms against her chest so that she couldn't break-free.

'Sarah….just stop and breathe. Let me take you out of here whilst Casey contacts Beckmen.'

Chuck glanced over at Casey, who nodded back to Chuck informing him to go and that he would contact Beckmen to update her. Loosening his grip on Sarah and leaving just one arm around her shoulder, they both walked out. Having hired a car when they arrived back in the States, Chuck open the door for Sarah. Once in, he waltz over to the driver's side, got in, rammed up the engine and drove off. Sarah, who hadn't said a word since Chuck had to restrain her, asked where they were heading.

'Chuck where are we going?'

'Someplace that will relax you…I hope.'

The drive was only a few short minutes, and turning in Sarah knew where Chuck had taken her….the Beach. The beach where over 5yrs ago Sarah asked Chuck to trust her and where a week and half ago Chuck asked her to trust him. This place held a special place in both of them, it's where their journey together really started and when it almost ended. Coming to a halt, Sarah unbuckled her seat belt and looked over the Chuck. And for the first time in a 2 days Sarah managed a smile. God did Chuck miss that. Exiting the car and heading over to a spot on the beach, they sat down.

'I know why you brought me here Chuck.'

'Sarah I know this whole mess is really getting to you and it's consuming you. Back there when we were getting out of the car that was the first time I have since you smile since Italy. I've missed your smiles Sarah, I have. But I understand why you're like this and I get it, I really do but you have to stop blaming yourself. I've told you a thousand times and so has Verbanski but you still not getting it. I don't know how else to explain it to you but you have to trust me when I say this…..It's not your fault, none of this is.'

Resting her hand on Chuck's leg, he was right. Deep down she knew this was not her fault and that 10yrs ago she was only following an order to take out someone who had wronged the CIA and this country. Still no matter what Chuck said or what she really felt, she still could not relinquish the blame. She made the choice to become CIA and whatever happens afterwards was a mere domino effect of her original decision to join the CIA. A part of her had felt pity for Evelyn, she was pregnant and for 10yrs her daughter had grown up with no father and with her own father dipping in and out of her life, she had a sense of understanding for not only Evelyn, but Lily. Chuck, who could tell Sarah was still not willing to take back any blame, knew he was going to have to really battle with her to understand that she is not to blame. He didn't want the guilt to consume her.

End of chapter guys. Next part up soon and please review.


	14. Chapter 14 - Just Us

Hey all, thanks for the on-going reviews. This chapter will all but focus on Chuck and Sarah. It's all going to take place on the beach where the past chapter was left.

**Chapter 14 – Just Us**

Sitting on the beach and staring out to the ocean, this was certainly going to be hard. Sarah could be stubborn at times and would often lay the blame on herself for things that were beyond her control.

'Sarah can I tell you something?'

'You can tell me anything Chuck.'

'5yrs ago I was sent an email from Bryce and from that day onwards my life changed. And for a long time I wanted to get the intersect out of my head and to have a normal life again and to hopefully start a relationship with you. For so long I hated opening that email and solving the riddle and wished that none of this would have happened. But then it started to change the day you walked into the store. A huge part of me still wished I hadn't opened the email because it robbed me of so much for so long but the more I thought about it the more I understood that if I hadn't solved that riddle then I would have never met you and we wouldn't be married. No matter what happened or what we'd been through that email, this intersect it brought you to me and I will make that same choice again and again.'

'Chuck where is this going…'

'For the first 2yrs Sarah I blamed everything on myself. The missions that went sour, the people that got hurt…I put it all on my head. It took me sometime to realise that this wasn't me, I hadn't told Bryce to send that email to me. Remember Sarah when your dad came to Burbank I told you something about my dad, do you remember?'

Of course she remembered, he told her that story in confidence. She easily remembered that day because it was always Chuck that made her feel better.

'Of course I do, you blamed yourself for your dad leaving.'

'I did. Even though it all links to me and at the time I had no idea he was the genius behind it all, I still blamed myself. I asked myself everyday why he left and every answer I came back with was, must be because of me. Bit by bit I began telling myself it wasn't my fault till one day I stopped taking the blame. Granted he ran because he wanted to protect me and my sister but I didn't know that. This is what I'm trying to say Sarah, just because you're involved with the situation does not mean the blame lies entirely on you.'

'But Chuck….'

Interrupting before she could spin his words and continue to take the blame,

'No buts Sarah, why can't you see this isn't your fault.'

'Because I can't Chuck. Every which way I turn or look it's there. I made that choice when I was young to join, if I didn't we wouldn't be sitting here right now trying to find a way to find these people.'

'Yeh but Sarah if you didn't then I wouldn't be here. And wherever you made that choice or not there are and always will be others to make that choice and who's to say none of this would have happened if you weren't CIA? Ey, it could have just been someone else. Your choice all those years ago has no bearing on this Sarah. If we're talking about blame and choices….2009.'

'What about 2009?'

'You made a choice that could have ruined your entire career. If that had ended differently, I can guarantee you that I would have never forgiven myself if you were taken to jail for treason. I'd probably be a drunk and wished that I snapped you out of the choice you made that day. And if we were able to communicate, tell me…what would you have said to me?'

Sarah saw Chuck's point, he knew where he was going with this all. She was caught out and putting herself in that position she would try and try to get Chuck to understand that what could have happened, wouldn't have been his fault. She would be doing exactly what Chuck was doing now.

'I would have told you not to blame yourself, that it was not your fault.'

'Hmmmm, guessed so. See I know you Sarah. I'm perhaps the only one that does know you and it took me sometime to really understand but it was that night in 2009 that I realised that you would never hurt me, or lie…you would never put the CIA above me. As much as I loved you at that point, there was always something telling me not to trust you or Casey. Very small but it was there, but that night changed it all for me.'

Sarah remembered that night like it was yesterday. For the first time in her career she disobeyed orders and wasn't willing to let Chuck go. She couldn't bare the fact that he would be in lockdown, never being able to see his friends or family and she knew this would break him. As much as she was looking out for his own interests that night, she just didn't want to lose him.

'That night changed me in ways I never thought possible. You know when Beckmen gave me and Casey the order to bring you in, my heart sank. As selfish as I was in thinking that I wouldn't see you again, I just couldn't bare imaging my life without you Chuck. Then I thought about all the people you would leave behind, it just didn't sit with me. Walking over to the store that night, every step I took was a struggle because I knew what I was going in there for and the closer I got, the harder it was becoming. And for a split second I was going to go through with it because as Casey pointed out to me earlier, it would be the safest place for you. But then when you said all those things I just couldn't do it…I couldn't let them take you away from your family and friends and I didn't want them taking you away from me, because by that point Chuck I was in love with you.'

'I don't know if I am getting through to you but don't you see, every choice we made led us to this point and as much trouble and stress that came along with those choices so did the good times, because believe me Sarah…the times we've had together trumps everything bad that has happened. I found my dad, I found my mum but most of all I found you and that is something I will never, ever regret no matter how bad things get.'

It was always Chuck that could get through to Sarah, to allow her to see things as they were and not what she rendered to be the wrong choice. She had never risked so much that night back in 2009 and no matter what happened she risked it all for Chuck, a choice she would never take back.

'We can sit here all day Sarah and look back at every choice we made but we don't need to do that, you just have to understand that whatever choices you made, whatever you believed to be a mistake, you made it for all the right reasons. You never ordered Evelyn to join the ring, you didn't betray your county…none of that was you. You just can't hold yourself responsible for this mess Sarah, you can't because it's not your fault. I think I've said that a thousand times now.'

Chuck's wise words were starting to take affect with Sarah and only now starting to see it from his point of view, she slowly began relinquishing the blame. It took time to convince Sarah but Chuck was never going to give up. There was simply no way he could tell her now exactly who it was she shot that night in Paris and as innocent as that person was Chuck couldn't watch Sarah take all the guilt once again. This was a secret he would have to take to his grave. Only Casey knew, but that's as far as it would go. He knew that if Sarah found out…she will lose control again and whatever the circumstances he couldn't lose her.

'Why is it that you always seem to bring this side out in me, ey Chuck?'

Smiling, Chuck found it such a relief that he had finally gotten through to her.

'Because you love me and I love you.'

Pulling Chuck in for a long and passionate kiss, the tension that was consuming them both had disappeared. For a single moment it was like they were a normal couple with no one out there wanting them dead. Chuck was right, no matter how bad things got they would always have each other and that was worth everything. Pulling away, Sarah left her hand resting on Chuck's cheek. Caressing his lip with her thumb, she was so in love with this man that he had the power to rip everything bad away and all that was left was just them two, alone…on the beach. Not totally forgetting the situation that was on-going, Chuck brought up the subject.

'Once we get clearance to enter and bring them back, because we will…we don't go in there firing all we got. We take them away and make them understand that this time, there is no escaping.'

'And what about their daughter, Lily. She is an innocent party in all this, we can't just forget about her.'

'I don't know. But we'll think of something, maybe there are family out there that can adopt her…I dunno. All I know is that I want to get her out safely and unharmed.'

'And Diana…and the nanny? I don't know about the nanny, I mean we're not even sure of her name but Diana is a former ring agent, she'll need to be taking in as well.'

'Up until now, both the daughter and the nanny have done nothing wrong. The aim is to get both Evelyn and Daniel, if we manage to get Diana then I'd say that's a bonus. But right now we have to focus on them two.'

Lying back in the sand and arms crossed behind his head, Chuck looked up into the sky. It was a clear day with no clouds in sight. Looking up, he wasn't going to let Evelyn or Daniel get to them, he would treat this as any other mission. He detached himself from becoming emotionally involved, which was hard for him to do, he didn't dare think about what had happened in the past with Shaw. If he thought about them too much and what had happened, like Sarah he would let guilt take over until it consumed him and he wasn't going to take the blame for either Evelyn or Daniel turning. Looking down at Chuck, Sarah couldn't help but giggle. She had to follow Chuck's lead and treat Daniel and Evelyn as if they were people she did not know, she had to block that part out to save her and Chuck from taking full responsibility. Thinking about it too much and going over the choice she made in the past would only un-do the work Chuck had done to get her to realise that none of this was her fault. Lying back next to Chuck, she asked him a question.

'What was it that made you fall in love with me?'

'Gosh….a whole heap of things. Apart from you being absolutely stunning, I think the thing that hooked me was that you weren't your average spy…in fact don't think it has anything to do with the fact you are spy but you were just so special in everything you did for me. Countless times you risked your life for me and as much as you didn't want to admit it back then, you were really caring. You made me feel all gooey and all the times you walked into the buymore, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I will never forget the things you did for me Sarah….never.'

_Chuck continued….._

'I'd never met anyone like you before. You accepted who I was, the nerd I was and it never once put you off when most girls would have been. But then you're not most girls and I love that. When I felt I was changing, I could tell that you didn't like it, that it was hurting you. You loved the normal, nerdy guy from before and I knew I had to be him again to make you see that I would always be Chuck, your Chuck.'

'Firstly, yes Chuck I am not most girls and secondly….no I didn't like who you were changing into, I didn't want you to lose who you really are. And for a long time I pushed myself not to love you because I was hating who you were becoming and then when you asked me to run away with you….I realised you hadn't changed at all and what made it better was when Casey told me the truth. I had already decided to run with you, I never told you that but my mind was already made.'

'Was it really?'

'Yes it was. But then Shaw turned up and fooled me into believing something that wasn't true.'

'Well we've all been fooled at some point or another by him.'

Still lying in the sand and with Sarah resting her head on Chuck, they were taking in the last few moments they would be spending here as soon they were going to be shipped over to England to track down both Evelyn and Daniel.

_With Casey and Verbanski at Castle…._

'Walker better have her head on straight when she gets back, we'll need on eyes and ears on this.'

'Funny Casey, I was going to say the same thing about you.'

Turning away from the computer he was sitting at, he looked over to Verbanksi.

'And what exactly do you mean by that?'

'Come on, we all know you pretty pissed off with all this. Your blaming yourself just as much as Sarah is, but in a completely different light.'

'Whatever my emotions or feelings Verbanski, I can assure you my head is screwed on. I won't let anything stop me from completing this mission.'

'And from what I can see Sarah has been charged up on emotions for a long time,... that never stopped her completing a mission. This is different Casey, I know it and so do you.'

She certainly knew him all too well which bugged Casey as she was the only woman to really see him for exactly who he was.

'I don't hold any responsibility for that woman or her husband. What I do hold myself responsible for is the fact I let her get away…twice. If you get away from me once, it's a miracle…twice, well I don't even want to think about it. There will not be a 3rd time, when we get there…she is mine.'

Before Verbankski had a chance to reply, Beckman interrupted.

'Colonel…we have clearance. The team can enter the UK and apprehend both Daniel and Evelyn Shaw.'

'That was pretty quick General' Casey asked.

'There is no time to waste on this mission. Not only are the team at risk, but so is the CIA. Shaw wanted to bring the entire CIA down, we cannot let that happen. Inform both Sarah and Casey right away, all of you will be flying out tonight.'

Beckmen ended the call and Casey was straight onto the phone to contact Sarah and Chuck.

_Back with Sarah and Chuck…_

'You seem much more at ease now Sarah.'

'I am. And everything you said, you were right. As much as I have changed, I still find it hard sometimes to really let go and anything that goes wrong in my life I always tends to blame it on the choices I have made. I can't keep doing that and from this day onwards….I'm going to stop.'

'Now that I am glad to hear.'

Chuck lightly kissed Sarah's head as she rested in on his chest. Arms around her and looking out into the sky, the beautiful moment was interrupted with a call from Casey. Accepting the call, Chuck was talking with him whilst Sarah lay resting against him and taking in every moment she could get because she knew that they would be leaving to find both Evelyn and Daniel. Hanging up the call, Sarah looked up to Chuck and said,

'Beckmen got clearance already hasn't she and let me guess, we're going to have to leave right away.'

'Well at least we get to visit England right. We've got Italy under our belts and now England, could be fun minus the fact we have to hunt down not 2 but 3 deadly people.'

Sarah headed back to the car whilst Chuck called Ellie to check in.

'Hey sis, is everything ok over there?'

Yeh we're ok. Those agents stay close by don't they?'

'They have to Elle. Though it would have been easier if you were still in Burbank.'

'Well when we decided to move, none of us knew what was waiting around the corner Chuck.'

'I know. I've only just managed to get through to Sarah.'

'What do you mean?'

'Ever since the crash, she has been blaming herself for everything that's happened, it was like she was starting to lose herself. I mean she smashed up a screen and could have wrecked the entire Castle if I didn't step in.'

'Oh my god Chuck, is she ok now?'

'Yeh, yeh she is. But I'm afraid that when we finally get to them it'll all come back.'

'Chuck you just have to be there for her ok. Just like you've always been, you love her and there's no way I can see you letting her lose herself.'

'Your right, I would rather die than see her undo everything, but listen I have to go. We've got a lead to where they are and we have to get going. I just wanted to check in and hi. Stay safe sis.'

'Bye Chuck.'

_Few moments later and arriving back at Castle…_

Stepping inside, Verbanksi watched Sarah as she walked down the stairs. Sensing her eyes peering at her, Sarah told Verbanksi,

'Don't worry, I won't be throwing anything, anywhere.'

'Good. Ok so you know what's happening, we're going to travel to England. We're still trying to figure out which city that store is in. And just between us, Beckman wants them extradited back here….but….' Verbanksi looked over her shoulder to check where Casey was and to make sure he was out of earshot before she continued…

'If Casey gets a slim chance, he will kill them. So we have to stop that from happening if we can, otherwise we will be carrying back 2 corpses. The agent with her, Diana she is a minimal risk right now, the plan is to get both Daniel and Evelyn and if we can catch her too, great. If not…well we will deal with that when the time comes. I suggest you guys get back home and pack a few things and meet back here in 2hrs.'

Just before leaving, Chuck wanted to check in on Casey. He worked his magic with Sarah and it seems that Verbanksi was yet to get through to him, could Chuck succeed where she couldn't?

'Hey Casey.'

'What is it Chuck?'

'Listen….she managed to get away, it doesn't mean you didn't do your job. Remember that.'

And with that Chuck walked away and him and Sarah dashed back home to pack a go-pack.

End of chapter. Please review and next one up soon.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hello Daniel

I do not own Chuck.

Ok guys so I am really glad you're still reading. I know my grammar isn't perfect but as I explained to one person….i was born in Italy and lived there for some time before coming to the UK and I spent a lot of time in the states…so certain words…or the grammar may appear strange so I'll apologise now. This chapter will focus on Evelyn and Daniel and it's kinda a flashback to when she ambushed the van transporting him to a new jail. So here is the next part, enjoy guys. (BTW I was watching a re-run of Chuck and saw an episode in season 3 where Daniel finds out it was Sarah who shot his wife…and they reference that it was 5yrs ago and this was in season 3. So that would make Lily in my story around 7/8yrs old as oppose to 10 which was the age I roughly guessed, but we will stick with 10yrs old for now, also I want to portray Evelyn and Diana in a different light, they aren't the evil people I made them out to be )

**Chapter 15 – Hello Daniel**

Evelyn had managed to knock out Casey and Verbanski. The van transporting Daniel had come to a standstill and it soon emerged Evelyn had tampered with the van to release the gas at a certain point. The downside was that Daniel too was knocked out. Evelyn slowly approached the van from one side as Diana approached from the other. Checking through the window to see if the agents were out cold, Diana gave the go ahead to open the van and to take Daniel. Evelyn went round the back and for a moment was frozen solid.

'Evelyn….we have to get him out of here now. We can't waste time' Diana pressed Evelyn to hurry.

Evelyn opened the back door and was hit with the sight of her husband who she had not seen in over 10yrs. He was chained up and locked in a see through cabin in the back of the van. Jumping in, Evelyn searched for the keys to un-cuff him.

'Check the agents for a key.' Evelyn asked Diana.

Diana headed to the front and searched the agent's pockets and any hidden spaces for the key and soon came up trumps.

'I've got it.'

She passed the keys over to Evelyn and she wasted no time in un-cuffing her husband. Diana jumped in to help Evelyn carry his body, which was practically a dead weight. Bit by bit they managed to get him out.

'Go get the car Diana.'

Diana ran off behind the block and came back a few moments later with her car and the two slowly carried his body inside the car. Resting him in the backseat, the two jumped in the front and drove off. A journey that took over 40mins, they soon reached their destination point. Shaw who had still not come round, was lying on the backseat of the car. Diana jumped out and checked her house for any intruders. When the coast was clear she signalled back to Evelyn. She got of the car and stood silent in front of it. Diana watching Evelyn from a distance could see her mask slipping away, prompting her to hurry she shouted over,

'Evelyn, come on. We have to get him inside and we need to pack and get over to England before they find us. Lily is waiting for us.'

Not getting through to her, she pushed Evelyn aside and starting dragging Daniel inside. Eventually Evelyn snap out of her daze and helped Diana carry her husband inside. Putting Daniel on a sofa, Diana searched her house for something to secure Daniel down in a chair. Evelyn who had not seen her husband for so long was still in shock and unable to continue her plan…Diana stepped in. Bringing over rope and some water, she began tying Daniel down to a chair who was still out cold. Getting ready to thrown water over Daniel to bring him round, Evelyn stopped her.

'We can't tie him…I can't. Take it off.'

'Eve….listen I know he is your husband and I know you want him to meet your daughter but we have to make sure he isn't a threat. Remember the ring weren't kind people, they got inside his head and look at everything he has done. The ring got to both of us too and to be honest…I was glad that team from Burbank took them down, at least now the ring won't have the chance to turn good people into people like Daniel. '

'Ok…ok. Give me the water.'

Taking the water from Diana, Evelyn threw it over Daniel to bring him round. Soon he started to stir and he couldn't make out who it was that was standing right in front of him. Evelyn who was directly opposite Daniel waited for him to reign in his sight and Diana stood behind her, ready for anything that could happen. Starting to come round, all Daniel could see was a blurred outline of a woman with dark hair and with each passing second, that blurred outline soon became more focused and before he had time to speak, he saw the woman's eyes and in that moment he knew exactly who it was he was staring at.

'Eve….no, no it's not you. You were shot.'

'Daniel, it is me. It's your wife.'

Wanting to reach out to touch her, something stopped him.

'Get these ropes off me.'

For a second Evelyn wanted to rip those ropes off him and was about to before Diana stepped in.

'No, remember Evelyn we talk about this.'

'Who is she? Daniel asked.

Answering for his wife, Diana said,

'My name is Diana. I was working with the ring, I was assigned to protect your wife when she faked her death.'

Whispering to Diana she told her,

'I got this' before continuing…

'Daniel, that wasn't me that night in Paris. Sarah Walker was ordered to shoot me, but the ring found out and relayed the information back to me. We needed to find someone who looked exactly like me, to step in my shoes. When the CIA believe they killed me I was ordered to go into hiding.'

'But you weren't with the ring, that's why she was ordered to kill you. The CIA thought you had been turned, I don't understand what's going on.'

'Daniel…I was with the ring, I was turned. They wanted you on-board too and that's why they came after you and your team. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I didn't want you involved with these people, they are monsters. They promised me they would stop pursuing you and I believed them. Daniel there is something else you need to know….when the hit was ordered, I was pregnant with your child.'

The anger was boiling over in Daniel, not only had Sarah taken away his wife but now his child.

'My child, we have a child?'

'Yes. A girl, she is 10yrs old and her name is Lily. This is why we are here, she wants her dad and for 10yrs I have lied to her. She's at an age where she is beginning to ask questions and whatever bad you have done, you're still her dad and you have every right to know her.'

Before Evelyn could finish, Diana pulled out a tranq gun and shot Daniel. Seeing her husband's head slump, Evelyn looked back at Diana and was ready take her down.

'We have to talk.'

'Why the hell did you just do that?'

'I think we need to re-think our plan. Pretty soon the CIA will find out about the mole and then what? We'll be like sitting ducks, we'll have nothing. We can't follow this through, I say you two go to England and be a family. There is no need to drag them out there and besides we won't have the upper hand…we've just about gotten to this point. They have a whole army behind them and we've got nothing. I have kept my mouth shut all this time but enough Is enough, I'm not putting myself at risk anymore. Get him to England and stay there.'

'And what about Chuck and Sarah? They stole my life…our life Diana. They need to pay and until then, I will not rest. And neither will he. He hates them more than I do, there's no way I could stop him from killing them.'

'You try. We joined the ring and we knew the consequences that came with it. You have your husband back and Lily will have her dad.'

'It's not as easy as that. The CIA…NSA, everyone will be looking for us' Evelyn replied.

'And killing Chuck and Sarah….it will only make things worse. Wherever they are dead or not doesn't matter because you two will still be hunted. Team Bartowski were, dare I say it a great team. They took down Fulcrum, the Ring and Volkoff. There is nothing they can't do.'

'Which is why they need to be killed.'

'No, they don't Evelyn. They aren't like normal spies….they have a conscience. If we can get through to them, tell them about Lily if they don't already know maybe they will allow us all to go. If you kill them, if you go through with this….there is nothing that the CIA or the NSA won't do to kill you both, and me.'

Caught in between two walls, Evelyn was at a crossroads. Following through with her plan could put them in even more danger but living their life knowing that Chuck and Sarah were out there pained her more. She had to do what she set out to do, with or without Diana's help.

'Even if I wanted to cut this short, I couldn't stop Daniel. I've watched him ever since I went away. And he was the guy I fell in love with until he joined them and I watched him turn and become someone I didn't want to love. But I do, and whatever he wants to do, I will stand by him. You can either help or go, it's up to you.'

For so long all these two had were each other and Diana became to see Evelyn as family. There was no way she could walk away now no matter how against this plan she was.

_2hrs later and Daniel was now coming round…._

Still tied up, Daniel tried to free himself. Diana soon noticed that Daniel was no longer out, but Evelyn had stepped out to pick up some essentials. So it was left to her to deal with him until she came back.

'Diana is it?'

'Yes.'

'And you worked with the ring?'

'Again…yes.'

'Un-tie me please.'

'I can't do that.'

'You can't…ok but don't you realise I could just brake my thumb and wriggle out.'

'Try it and I will shoot you, but this time with real bullets.'

'Do you know my daughter, Lily?'

'Yes I do. She is a beautiful girl, it's a good thing she didn't turn out like her dad.'

'And that is such a bad thing?'

'It is. You have no idea the hurt you caused your wife. She's been watching you all this time and the minute you joined the ring, it was like you broke her. You see being with her all this time, I've come to see her as family and right now all I have left is her and Lily and I won't sit by and watch you turn everyone against them because that's what you will do. Evelyn wants to lure Chuck and Sarah out to England, that's where your daughter is now. And she wants to kill them, but if she does this…..you two will forever be running and soon they will find you and this time…you won't find yourself in jail but a coffin. If you can convince her to change her plan, then you two will have no need to run.'

'After 10yrs me and my wife have something very important in common. We both want Chuck and Sarah dead. And now that I know I have a daughter, you think I will let them have a life after they robbed me of one…I don't think so….you se…'

Evelyn had returned and it stopped Daniel from finishing.

'Evelyn…..please un-tie me.'

Dropping the items she picked up, she instantly ran over to Daniel and un-tied him. 10yrs of built up emotion certainly showed in their faces. Daniel embraced his wife he thought he had lost. All Diana could do was look on before leaving the room and going outside for some air.

'Daniel….we need to get out of here, Lily is in London and she is dying to meet you.'

'You named her Lily? I love that name.'

'I know. We can get out of here un-noticed, but we have to go now.'

'Diana told me of your plan, to kill Sarah and Chuck.'

'We don't have to. I mean…I've found you and we could just be happy, be a normal family.'

'We will never be normal Eve. But there is a way we can leave this all behind, a way that can give us some sense of a normal life.'

'What is it…?' Evelyn asked.

'We kill them and then we run. There is a place that no one will ever find.'

'I don't want to run Daniel. I've been hiding for 10yrs and I just want it all to stop now. Wherever this place is, they will find it.'

'Then we move onto a new place.'

'No we can't keep doing that. Our daughter can't keep moving around, do you have an idea what it would do to her? Of course you don't, you don't know her.'

'I can get to know her. I've been robbed of a life with my daughter and wife. It's all down to them and this time I will end this. Lily is in London, well we go there as planned. Once we take them out, the general can't send any other agents over, remember we're not on American soil, they will only have a limited resources over there.'

Making good on her promise earlier, she would follow Daniel on what he wished to do.

'Ok. But we take Diana as well. We've kept each other safe for over 10yrs, I'm not about to leave her behind.'

'If that's what you want.'

_A couple of days later and the Shaw's and Diana were now in England. The 2 clues have already been sent…_

Daniel was in the process of getting to know his daughter Lily as Evelyn watched over. This was all she wanted, to have her husband back and for their daughter to have her dad. The more the thought about it the more the wanted out of the plan to kill them. She loved Daniel, but he wasn't the same man, he had changed and not for the better. Diana could see the tell-tale signs that he would never finish at just killing Chuck and Sarah. Before he was put away, he wanted to bring down the entire CIA and she was sure he wanted to follow through with this plan still. Pulling Evelyn aside, she question Daniel's motives.

'Evelyn I'm happy that you have your husband back but I'm concerned for both you and Lily.'

'Why, he's not going to hurt us.'

'Not directly no. But he will never be finished.'

'I don't understand what you're getting at Diana.'

'Once he's taken them out what's to stop him from going after the whole of the CIA?'

'He won't. I won't let him….he knows what risks that could pose for not just him but me and our daughter…he wouldn't do that.'

Looking at Daniel, Diana knew he had other plans but Evelyn just couldn't see it. She was blinded by love. Evelyn walked back over to her husband as Diana watched on. Neither of them had noticed that she had stepped out and drove off.

_Back with Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Verbanksi who were not just arriving in England…_

Stepping outside of Heathrow airport, neither of the 4 were accustomed to the unpredictable British weather.

'Well I'm glad I packed a few coats….you can never second guess their weather' Chuck said.

The team headed off to a hotel they had to stay at during their mission as this didn't seem a normal mission where they could pack up and head right back, something told the general they would be here a little longer than needed. Just before heading into to check in, Sarah's phone began to ring. Looking at the screen, it was a withheld number.

'Answer it Sarah…this could her' Casey ordered.

Picking up the call, this wasn't Evelyn. It was a voice Sarah didn't not recognise.

'Hello.'

'Is this Sarah Walker?'

'Yes…who is this?'

'My name is Diana.'

Sarah mouthed back to the team to notify them exactly who was on the phone. There was no way they could trace the call as they had no equipment set up, plus the fact they were still standing in the lobby of the hotel.

'You're the agent with Evelyn.'

That's me. I have some information for your team, I could point you to where Evelyn and Daniel are.'

'And how can I trust you, this could be a trap.'

'You have no reason to trust me or I you, but right now I am all you got…and vice versa. Right now Evelyn and Daniel are with their daughter, I'm guessing by now that you know about her.'

'We do, her name is Lily right?'

'Yeh that's her. She is the reason I am calling, she doesn't deserve to be in the middle of this. Whatever happens, I want her to be safe…I don't want her harmed.'

'We would never do that, she is just an innocent child and at all cost's we will make sure she is safe. You have my word.'

'Good. Evelyn doesn't want to harm either you. She did at first…but she wants to get out of this life, Daniel has this hold over her that I just can't shake. He wants you dead and then after he will come for the CIA.'

'One man cannot take down the CIA.'

'That's what I thought, but he wants revenge and he will not stop till he's got it. I don't want Evelyn harmed either, she is not the monster she makes out to be.'

'She tried to kill me. She broke out Daniel.'

'For her daughter, their daughter. I will help you take down Daniel, but I want Evelyn to be free. That's my only wish.'

Ok guys, that the end of the chapter. Please review and next one up soon.


	16. Chapter 16 - Will You Marry MeAgain?

I do not own Chuck.

Just a little warning, if I am able to post a new chapter this Friday, I will but on Saturday I am going away on holiday for 7 days. So for 7 days guys, I am really sorry there won't be any updates but when I get back and I'm settled back in I will get back to posting. Perhaps around the 14th May I'll start up again. So here is the next part and I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 16 – Will You Marry Me….Again?**

For a moment Sarah stood silent as she looked over at the team. Covering the speaker she told the team,

'Diana wants to help us take down Daniel but wants a deal, a deal that prevents us from taking Evelyn and her.'

'Just play along Sarah' Casey told her as Sarah continued with the phone call.

'Evelyn is the reason we are here, she broke her husband out of a government jail. We can't let that slide.'

'Do you want to get Daniel or not?'

'Yes we do.'

'Ok well here is how…..I'll will contact you again and give you the location of where they are. Until then, do not look for us, I can't let anything happen that will provoke Daniel.'

'And what do you mean by that?'

'Exactly what I said. I helped Evelyn with this because I thought we could help Daniel, but the moment I saw him I knew he was gone. He's too far gone and we can't get him back, something Evelyn fails to understand. If he gets half a chance he will kill you all and then he will come for the CIA.'

'So we're just to sit here and await your call? Like I said at the start, I don't know I can trust you and for all I know Evelyn and Daniel are right behind you listening in on every word, you may have got our location by now.'

'You want proof….step outside of your hotel and look across the road at the Costa café.'

Taking the phone away from her ear, Sarah told the team of what had been said. Neither were willing to step out in case it was a trap. They had no information on this woman accept that she was a former ring agent and a master hacker.

'What do we do…we can just stand here.' Chuck asked.

Biting the bullet Verbanksi stepped outside after grabbing the phone from Sarah.

'Wave your hand and stand up' Verbanski ordered as she looked across the road. Seeing a woman stand and wave just as she had ordered, Verbanksi was satisfied that this was no trap. Diana asked,

'And you're a member of Team Bartowski then? Funny…I'm not sure of who you are.'

'My name is Gertrude Verbanski and currently, yes I am apart of Team Bartowski. We're here to take you out, I'm not as polite and kind hearted as Sarah is.'

'Hmmmm, a spy who's kind hearted, well that's a first. As I told her, you want Daniel…then me and Evelyn get immunity.'

By this time the rest of the team had walked outside and were beside Verbanksi.

'Ahhh here are the team. Gertrude, put Sarah back on the phone. I don't like you.'

'Well here is something you may know, I don't like you and I don't like people who threaten my team.'

As much as they wanted to take her out, right now Diana was their best chance at finding the Shaw's and Verbanski was threatening to blow the whole op. Deciding to go along with her 'deal' Casey urged Sarah to take the phone away from Verbanski.

'Verbanksi, give me that' Sarah said as she snapped the phone from Verbanski hands before continuing,

'I will do what I can, but I am not making promises. If Evelyn makes a single move, we will have no option but to take her out. You get her to play along and we will come to some sort of arrangement.'

'Good. I will call you tonight at 7pm. Make sure you answer the call.'

Diana disconnected the call and slowly walked away from the café as the team watched on. How did she find them and how did she know which hotel they were staying at? The mole was captured so how was this information getting back to her, but Sarah hadn't time to ask. They weren't set to follow and as Casey and Verbanksi headed back inside, Chuck asked Sarah,

'We're not going to make that deal are we?'

'Nope. Evelyn and Daniel both deserve to be behind bars and I'll be damned if either of them walks.'

'What about Diana?'

'We take her too.'

Placing his arm around Sarah, they both walked back into the hotel. Casey and Verbanksi had already disappeared to their own rooms and Chuck being Chuck giggled,

'Do you think they will share?'

'Maybe, there's a first to everything Chuck.'

They headed up to their room and their general chit chat soon turned into something more serious.

'Sarah….listen, what if Diana is right. What if Evelyn isn't the monster we thought she was? She clearly loves this deranged man and he's bringing her down with him.'

'She is the reason we are here Chuck. She broke Daniel out and now we have to put him back behind bars again. If we let Evelyn go, Beckman will put the word out she is still alive and the order on her head will stand. It won't be long till they find her. I don't want to be here anymore then you do Chuck but once they are behind bars we're both free to live out the rest of our lives together.'

'I know…I know. But I think we've got her all wrong, ok yes she ran us off the road, she kidnapped me and placed a bomb vest on me and she had the chance to kill you….but think about it she didn't follow through on any other those. She has a daughter and in her mind I think the only goal was to reunite her daughter with her dad.'

'Chuck I love that you always see the good in people. It's one of the reasons I love you so much and why you didn't shoot that mole a couple years back…but sometimes Chuck people aren't good no matter how nice and sincere they appear to be. Diana is simply trying to escape a life behind bars and she will bargain with everything she has got, including Evelyn.'

'Maybe your right. I dunno, back at the apartment when she took me hostage…I saw a glimpse of remorse. There was something in her eyes saying she didn't want to do this. And for a second I think she knew that all this doesn't lie on your head, but Daniel's.'

Sarah breathed a huge sigh. Chuck would always be that guy she first met in the buymore, someone who will always try to see the good in people not matter how bad they were. She could never hate Chuck for thinking like this and understood where he was coming from.

'No…maybe your right. Maybe Evelyn doesn't want this. I mean one day when we have a child of our own, I know that I would do anything to keep her or him safe. I couldn't imagine a child without both their parents. In her twisted mind…maybe she is doing all this just so her daughter can have her dad back, I would have given anything to of had a normal dad and to be part of a normal family.'

'You are now…with me and Ellie.'

'I know and you guys are and always will be my family. So yes….I can see what you're saying Chuck, I really can but when it comes down to it…we cannot let either of them go. They either come willingly or we'll force them.'

All the team could do now is wait for their call, but in the meantime Casey had updated Beckman on the situation. Calling her via video chat he informed her of what had went down.

'General, earlier we got a call from Diana.'

'The agent with Evelyn?'

'Yes. She wants a deal, she will lead us right to Evelyn and Daniel Shaw but only under one condition.'

'And what is that Colonel Casey?'

'She wants Evelyn and herself to have total immunity.'

'No way. That is not going to happen. She helped her break Daniel Shaw out, why is she now wanting him put back inside.'

'She says she is doing this for their child, Lily. Clearly Diana assumed she could help Evelyn….rehabilitate Daniel Shaw but that's now not the case. We can't trust her but I think the best course of action is to go along with whatever she has to say and wants. Once we know where they are, we'll take them all.'

'Whatever you do, do not let either of them escape. You can tell them whatever they want to hear, but there is no chance I will ever sanction this deal. I want them dead or alive.'

'Yes General.'

Casey ended the call and was about to go into the mini-fridge in his room before there was a knock at the door. It was Verbanksi and Casey gladly invited her in.

Meanwhile with Chuck and Sarah who had just shared a shower, were lying on the bed. Trying to take their mind off the mission, but not solely forgetting it Chuck began asking Sarah a serious of bizarre questions.

'Do you remember when we got married?'

'Of course I do. Why?'

'I knew that we would always be together, you know like the old couple sitting on the bench with passer-by's looking on saying how cute we are.'

'Where's this going Chuck?'

'Did you ever think we'd make it to our first year of marriage?'

'Yes….of course. We will be that old couple one day sitting on the bench, but by that time I think my back would have gone because of all the missions.'

'I think mine will go first. But not before your arm, how's it holding up anyway?'

'It's ok. The cut wasn't that bad to begin with'

'The no vows thing….I didn't say them because I wanted to show you instead. Actions speak louder than words blah blah blah.'

Sarah giggled, and was clearly intrigued where this conversation was going. Chuck then continued,

'I hope I have shown you Sarah. I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep.'

'You have Chuck. You've shown me every day since we got married and even before that. You especially showed me when you didn't give up on me when my memories were supressed. If that's not showing me then I don't know what is. Chuck…why are you asking all this, what's the mystery at the end?'

'Why is there a mystery?'

'Because there is, I can see it in your eyes Chuck. You can tell me all about it whilst you give me a back massage.'

'Do I get one afterwards? Chuck gleefully asked.

'That and a whole lot more.'

'You don't need to tell me that twice.'

Sarah unbutton her shirt and throw it on the floor as she laid facing down in the bed as Chuck began the massage.

'So are you going to tell me' Sarah asked.

She was going to get it out of him, something was coming she just didn't know what.

'Tell you what?'

'Whatever it is that's got you asking these questions.'

'Ok you got me. There is something but I didn't want to say anything now. I want this all over with and then I can tell you.'

'You see Chuck, that isn't going to work because now I know there is something and I can't wait. I always get you to talk, you of all should know that. With the proposal and the Toes In The Sand booklet.'

'Well actually that was Morgan that spoke.'

'Chuck…..please…'

Sarah always had the knack to get him to talk, was a tad frustrating but all in all he loved it really.

They were in England and a way to make light of the whole situation and to keep things from getting to serious and deep, Chuck was set to tell Sarah about his mystery as she referred to it. He finished up the massage and went to the bathroom to clean up the oil on his hands. Sarah whipped her top back on and patiently waited for Chuck to come back out. She sat seductively on the bed trying to get him to talk, but she had already got through to him minutes ago.

'I can withdraw everything until you tell me Chuck.'

'I don't mind at all but being the gentleman I am, I was going to tell you. But if that's what you want to do, then that's fine with me.'

'Spill' Sarah lightly demanded.

Chuck walked over to Sarah and ushered her to stand and he stood directly in front of her with nothing but air in between them. He kissed her on the lips and nearly fell into it before remembering what he wanted to say to her.

'Ok….the day we got married was the happiest day of my life. But since then, everything has nearly fallen apart and I nearly lost you. When you came back to me after Quinn let you go, I knew something just wasn't right and I promised myself that when not if I got you back I would want to go back to that day.'

'What day Chuck?'

'This day.'

Chuck kneeled down and took hold of Sarah's left hand. Starting to realise just what Chuck was doing, she gasped lightly as a smile and a few sheds of happy tears began rolling down her face.

'Sarah Walker, will you marry me…again?'

Looking down at Chuck and being so in love and overcome with emotion, she could barely answer. Kneeling down opposite him she placed her hands on his cheeks and instead of saying yes, she showed him as she planted a long and passionate kiss on Chuck. Locked and entwined with each other, neither of them wanted to part and taking this further, they got up and headed right for the bed as they soon fell under the covers.

_An hour later….._

Lying in bed and staring up at the celling, Chuck wondered what the next year of their life would be. Hopefully it would be calm and in a house with a red door, with white picket fencing.

'I wanted to renew our vows Sarah. I always wanted to do that at 25yrs or something like that but after what we've been through and what we have to endure now…I couldn't wait.'

Before Sarah could answer, she realised the time. Diana was due to call back at 7pm and the time was almost 6.55pm. She jumped out of bed and put some clothes. Throwing Chuck's shirt and jeans at him, she urged him to hurry.

'Quick, get some clothes on. We have to meet Casey and Verbanksi when the call comes in.'

Jumping out and throwing the clothes on, there was a knock at the door. Quickly making themselves suitable, Sarah went to answer the door to them.

'Come in.'

As they walked in, they could see their bed was in a little state. Verbanksi decided to air her opinion.

'Well at least your making this trip one to remember hey guys.'

'Yes yes they had sex. Can we forget that? We've got a call coming in soon' Casey grunted.

As the time hit 7pm, the call came in at exactly that time.

'Sarah? Diana asked.

'Yes, it's me.'

'Meet me at…'

'No, you meet us. You come to a place we pick, not the other way around. That way you can really prove yourself.'

'Fine, whatever. Where do you want to meet?'

Looking at the team for an answer, Chuck suggested their hotel room.

'What about here? We can control it all from here, it's a better place than any.'

Following Chuck's advice Sarah told her to meet them at the hotel.

'Come to our hotel.'

'Why there? So you can kill me? I'm not buying it.'

'You want your freedom and we want Daniel, I say we need to learn to trust each other.'

'Ok, what's your room?'

'305. Be here in 30mins. If you don't show, the deal is off.'

Sarah ended the call. The team then discussed how they would take them all without letting Diana know that there was never a deal. Showing concern for the daughter, Sarah asked,

'Lily, what do we do with her? We can't leave her here…she'll have to come with us and stay somewhere protected till the CIA know what to do with her.'

In that moment Beckman called via video chat.

'General…we've set up a meet with Diana, she'll be here any moment' Casey told her.

'Good. You find them and you bring them all back here.'

'Err General…what about Lily? Chuck asked.

'You bring her back with you. She will be put into protective custody. Team….remember, I want them back here. Under no circumstances do you let them go, I am leaving this in your capable hands because you're the best.'

The team were given their orders and Beckman ended the call. Chuck went to the window to see if he could see Diana approaching, but then there was a knock.

So guys, end of chapter hope you all like it. Please review and next part up soon.


	17. Chapter - Diana Meets The Team

I do not own Chuck.

So here is the next part of my story. Please keep reading and reviewing, I hope you guys will enjoy. I may not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow as I'm packing for my trip to Greece, but if I can I will certainly try. Otherwise it won't be til the 14th/15th before a new chapter will be posted.

**Chapter 17 - Diana Meets The Team**

Walking away from the window, Chuck voiced,

'Must be her.'

Casey opened the door to be greeted by Diana. She looked like a normal person, but then all spies looked normal. Diana looked around at the team and sceptically walked slowly in. Sarah could see a visible gun in her back pocket and demanded she took it out and place it on the bed.

'Take that gun out and put it over there' Sarah said as she pointed at the bed.

Diana cooperated and seemed too calm for Casey and Verbanski's liking.

'Did anyone follow you here? Casey asked.

Not giving a response, Verbanski pulled out her gun and asked her the same question.

'He said did anyone follow you here?'

'No. And right now you're aiming a gun at me, if this was a trap don't you think I would have shot you all by now.'

Both Casey and Verbanski still both had their guns pointing at Diana and Chuck soon had to step in.

'Guys, come on…put your guns away. She's unarmed now, give her the same respect.'

'Same respect, yeh right. She joined the ring and helped Evelyn break her husband out. She doesn't deserve respect' Casey grunted.

He did not trust her one bit, but both Chuck and Sarah felt this was the best way to find both Evelyn and Daniel and they weren't about to throw that away, because once this was over they were free to leave and this was something they both wanted and fast.

'You talk to me like I am a criminal. I was just a hacker for the ring, nothing more. I was barely a field agent until the day I was promoted to protecting her. But it's been the other way round for the past 10yrs.'

'So why did they ask you to protect her?' Sarah asked.

'Because I am the world's best hacker. I could make sure we were never found, I provided us with new identities and bounced our signals all over the place so we couldn't be tracked by the ring themselves. Obviously I had basic training, but Evelyn has since been training me herself.'

'You do realise our general would never sanction the deal. The only way out is to kill you…again.'

'Now why doesn't that surprise me? I can make us disappear, that's no problem. We've hid for over 10yrs, was a piece of cake.'

'We could never grant you immunity that was never going to happen.'

Chuck began to interject. He could see the same look in her eye as he did when he was with Evelyn.

'Diana, does Evelyn know you're here?'

'No she doesn't. I don't even think she has noticed I have left. She and Daniel have been busy with their daughter, you see that's the main reason I have to do this. I cannot let that little girl get caught in the crosshairs, I would never forgive myself if she got hurt but if they follow good on their plan I can't see how she wouldn't get hurt.'

'I speak for all of us here that Lily will not be harmed, I can put my life on it. Can I ask you something?'

'What is it?'

'Why were you even with the ring? Why did Evelyn join?'

'I began hacking into the government databases when I was young, they found me and recruited me. They said I was better in their hands then anyone else's. At first I had no idea what they did but soon word starts getting around, but I couldn't leave. I met Evelyn a long time ago when she started out as an undercover agent. She was so good at her job and the ring fell for her hook, line and sinker. But when they found out she was CIA, they threaten to kill Daniel…so she was forced to join and turn to them. God knows she wanted out, but at every chance the ring got they reminded her what would happen. She had to lose herself to be able to forget what she had left behind, her husband. All of this, everything she has done….it was all powered by that husband of hers. When she found out that he had turned she wanted to come out but I stopped her, more than once. Watching him become who he is, it drove her mad and soon I started to see her change into exactly what the ring made her. She never forgot it was Sarah that was ordered to kill her and she told me a long time ago that if she got the chance, she would want to tell her that she forgave her. But then when she found out Daniel had seen the CCTV footage of that night, she watched as he became a monster and all she could think about by that point was getting back at Sarah.'

Chuck looked over at Sarah who was listening to everything Diana had to say, he had to make sure that this speech of hers wasn't bringing back the guilt Sarah had endured since this whole mess started. The look on her face told him that she was done with the self-blame and was determined to get to the bottom of this. He looked back over to Diana, who by now was just someone who cared very deeply for both Lily and Evelyn and wasn't the evil ring agent the team had all been led to believe. He began to feel sorry that this deal was nothing more than just words.

'But she must understand that Sarah was never the cause of all this right?' Chuck asked.

'She does understand that. She even blames herself for this all but she can't direct her anger at herself, so she is focusing it onto someone else that was tied to it all…..your wife.'

Casey wasn't about to let this touchy feely conversation go any further, he came here with a job to do and he wasn't falling for the words that were dripping out of her mouth.

'You came here to tell us where they are, I suggest you follow that through' Casey demanded.

'They are living in a cold da sac just half a mile out of Chelsea. The name of the street is Hayworn Avenue, 49 Hayworn Avenue. It's where we've been living all these years. But you can't go there tonight. I need to talk to Evelyn first, try to get her to play along. All of this will be a waste of time if she follows Daniel.'

'And so we turn up, you 3 take us out and move on to someplace else? Is that what you have got planned? Casey replied.

'No, you have got me all wrong.'

'If I have got you all wrong, why did you turn up at my apartment and take me out? Why did you gas us when we over saw the transfer?'

'You're alive though.'

Diana had a point, Verbanski saw this but Casey was yet to put the whole op and rest it on Diana's shoulders. However this was their only option at this time and Casey had to grunt and bare it all.

'Diana you better go. We'll give you 24hrs to talk to her and then we'll be coming. But like my wife said, if she makes a move we will have no option but to take her down. And trust me, given the chance Casey will be in their like a shot' Chuck told her.

With that Diana left and headed back to the house she had been sharing with Evelyn and Lily. Casey still wasn't fully on-board with this whole plan. They now had their location, nothing was to stop him from going over their right now and taking them all.

'Look buddy, I know you don't like this plan and I can't stop you from leaving this room and heading right over there, but just give her a chance.'

'Chuck what's stopping her from going back there to tell them that we're here? They could run and then we have lost their location, who knows when we will find them again.'

'Your right, your totally right Casey. Go out there then and keep surveillance. If they run….then do what you gotta do. At least this way, you will have peace of mind. She has 24rs before we go in, we know where they are now…they can't get away not with you watching their move. Go.'

Casey needn't be told twice and was soon out of there to keep tabs on their house. Before leaving he told the team to give him a heads up when they planned to move in.

_With Evelyn and Diana, who has just arrived back at the house…_

Diana entered the house to find Daniel had gone. Searching around the house, she began to panic before Evelyn stopped her.

'He's not gone AWOL if that's what you're thinking. He's outside with our daughter.'

Going over to the window Diana looked out to see the two of them playing. A part of her hated herself for what she had planned. But she couldn't let Evelyn go down with him, she had to get her on board.

'Evelyn I need to talk to you. The agents are here.'

'When did they get here? They sussed out my clues then.'

'I hacked into the airport systems and found their names, all four of them are here. Sarah, Chuck, Casey and someone I don't really recognize, Gertrude Verbanski. What if I told you I could get us away from it all? Me, you and Lily would be free, there be no need to run anymore.'

'And what about Daniel?'

'We can't take him with us Evelyn. The CIA will be hunting him with pitchforks. If they got us all, Lily will grow up with neither of her parents, do you want that?'

'Of course I don't Diana, but he is my husband. I have to at least try and help him. I can change him, I can do. I need your help though.'

'He won't change. I saw it the moment he came round. He will never stop and he will forever endanger his own daughter. Let the CIA take him, we can go where they won't ever find us.'

'No. I've been without him for 10yrs and so has Lily, I can't take that away from her now. I'll only be hurting her.'

'Yes but if you follow Daniel with his plan, Lily could lose you both. I rather her have you in her life then neither of you. Please Evelyn…..don't do this?'

'Why are you asking me of this Diana? Why now all of a sudden?'

'Because like you i thought we could get through to him….we can't and you know that.'

'I told you, whatever Daniel wants to do….I will be right behind him. And if killing them all is what he wants, then I'll do it.'

'Listen to yourself Evelyn, your happy to shoot on his command? I'm glad I was just a hacker because I am not cut for this.'

'Well you either get yourself on board or you go now, make your choice Diana.'

_Back with Chuck and Sarah…._

'You know I almost feel sorry for her.' Chuck told Sarah.

'I know, so do I. I have an awful sense of feeling that we can trust her…but I shouldn't.

'It's the same for me Sarah. I really feel she is someone we can trust at this point, minus what she has done in the past….but it feels so wrong, she was with the ring…hacker or not she was with the very organisation we had to take down…..you know I never thought I'd see the day where you can start to trust someone we're forced to take down'

'What? C'mon Chuck you know I'm not who I used to be anymore. Thanks to you I have emotions running all over the place.'

'Better then guns running all over the place right.' Chuck rhetorically said.

'Much better. But we're have to play this careful Chuck. One slip and they are all gone and I'm not about to stand by and let them take our life away. I know the deal is bogus but we can't let that show otherwise she will suss it out and then we would have lost them for good.

'It's hard for me, you of all people know that. I want that life of ours…there's no way they are taking it away from us.'

Sarah soon changed topic and onto something she was secretly all giddy about.

'So, the proposal…we didn't get much chance to talk about it afterwards' Sarah said.

'Well I remember we crawled under the covers and had an amazing time.'

'Yeh we did. You really wanted to renew our vows at 25yrs?'

'Yeh I did. But I couldn't wait 25yrs to get you back to that altar and we need to have something to look forward among this all right?'

'We do have something to look forward to…our life together Chuck. I've been looking forward to it ever since you asked me to run away.'

'You don't want to renew our vows?'

Scaring Chuck, Sarah had to backtrack. She dropped her phone she was fiddling with whilst talking to Chuck and walked over to him. She took hold of his hands and told him,

'No no…of course I do Chuck. I want to. Does this mean I have to pick out a new dress?'

'Well not a wedding dress, you only wear that kinda thing once.'

'This is where your sister will come in.'

Chuck smiled and gave Sarah a kiss.

_Meanwhile with Casey and Verbanski who had tagged along during his surveillance of the house….._

As they were driving to the location Diana had given them, Casey still wasn't on board with the plan. He could smell a rat. Ever since they landed in England, everything was happening to easily and too quick, like it was all handed to them on a plate.

'This isn't right, it's happening to quick don't you think?' Casey asked Verbanski.

'I checked her out before we left. Everything she says checks out, she was just a computer hacker for the ring, she had no field skills and no training. What she knows now is what Evelyn taught her. I can't explain it Casey but I really think Diana is trying to get out of this all. I'm not as far gone as Walker, I will shot if she makes a move but I can't see her springing a trap on us.'

'It's not Diana that worries me, it's Daniel and Evelyn Shaw. I'm with all of you, yeh ok Diana might be playing the good guy here but those other two….they could have come up with anything by now.'

'And that's why we're going to be watching their house. If we see anything suspicious, we'll go in.'

'Who's to stop me going in the moment we get there, if it's really them inside the house we can end it right now, we don't have to wait 24hrs.'

'If you go in Casey, I'll be forced to follow you in.'

10 minutes into the journey, Casey and Verbanski pulled up at the house. Trying to look into the house with binoculars, they couldn't see either Evelyn or Daniel Shaw. However something else took their sight, it was Diana who had arrived back at the house earlier. Watching closely, Casey soon noticed Daniel Shaw coming into sight.

'I've got a visual on Daniel Shaw. If he's here, so is his wife.' Casey told Verbanski.

Casey had now had confirmation that at least half of the couple was at the location Diana had provided. For everything he had tried to do to Team Bartowski, Casey desperately wanted to charge in and take him out once and for all. Calling Sarah, he confirmed to her that Daniel was at the house and she soon relayed this info back to Chuck.

_With Chuck and Sarah….._

'We better give Beckman a call and tell that we have a location on Daniel.'

'Will we ever stop hearing his name? Chuck pondered out aloud as Sarah contacted Beckman to fill her in.

Stepping outside of their room, Sarah told Chuck she was heading down to the lobby, and Chuck wanting to join her was about to follow.

'Chuck you stay here, I just want to call you sister. Wanna tell her the good news and I don't think you're going to want to sit and hear girl talk. Could get heated.'

With that Sarah stepped out of the room and got out her phone, but instead of searching for Ellie's name she called Verbanski instead.

'Verbanski…got a second?'

'Yeh. We're just watching the house at the moment, but no suspicious activity. Did you want to tell me something?'

'I hate that I'm doing this because it means lying to Chuck.'

'What about?'

'Daniel and Evelyn Shaw. Both of them have caused me nothing but pain since the day of my red test. I can't risk putting them away and getting a call 5yrs later telling me they have escaped. I don't want to hear from them again after this has all finished.'

'What are you saying Sarah?'

'I want them dead. I can't believe I'm saying this…I even find it hard saying this out loud let alone following it through, but I want them both gone…for good.'

'Sarah, I think you need to stop and think about what you're saying. We can take them alive which is primarily what the general wants. They won't escape….Daniel only got out because his wife was free. If they are both inside they will have no one out there to want to break them out.'

'I'm not risking my life with Chuck for these people.'

'Are you sure Sarah?'

'Other than wanting to be with Chuck, I've never been surer of anything. I want this to be over….I want to be with Chuck with no worries anymore and if this is what I have to do….I'll…'

'Ok. Ok Sarah, we'll do it. I'll tell Casey and we'll make sure it happens. But remember this is what you have to live with for the rest of your life, you do know that.'

'Yeh, I know. I don't want any of this getting back to Chuck, I would hate for him to think that I'm slipping back into the person I was.'

'I don't think that's ever going to happen.'

The call ended and Sarah dejectedly walked down to the lobby. She had changed so much but like Chuck, the only way he would kill was if she, his family or friends were in danger and all other options were exhausted and this was the exact same way Sarah saw this all. It was the only way out and having them put away was too much of a risk to her. She carried onto the lobby and ordered a drink.

_The next day and Sarah and Chuck were due to meet Casey and Verbanksi at the house and Diana tried once more to get Evelyn to play along with her plan._

Heading downstairs Diana was met by Daniel who was sitting at the table.

'Hello Diana, your still here then?'

'Why wouldn't I be here?'

'I dunno maybe you politely decided that now Evelyn has her family back there is no need for you.'

'Me and your wife have kept each other safe for the past 10yrs, do you really think I'm about to walk away now?'

'I didn't think you would.'

Trying to get Evelyn to play along would be hard, so she tried a different route.

'Aren't you made at your wife? I mean she led you to believe she was dead and all the while she had your child and was bringing her up without you. Doesn't that hurt? Or are you as cold and heartless as the ring are?'

'We've spoken about that but I don't see what it has to do with you. The way I see it is that I have my wife back and a child. You try and take it away and I will take you out, that's a promise Diana.'

Daniel got up from the table and calmly walked away as he peered at Diana with those piercing eyes. Knowing that option wouldn't work, Diana had no option but to try one last time to get Evelyn on board without telling her about the pending plan. Calling out for Evelyn, she soon appeared.

'What is it?'

'Evelyn…I'll ask one more time…'

'STOP' Evelyn shouted.

She had, had enough of her trying to convince to stop with the plan and soon her anger and frustration was boiling over. Diana knew she had to back off but if she didn't follow her with her plan, then the team will take both of them and she would be left alone. After 10yrs together Diana saw Evelyn as her sister and couldn't imagine a life without her or Lily. Little did Diana know was that the team had no intention of letting anyone go, but she believed Sarah when she said she would sort something out for her.

'Evelyn…I'm doing this because I care. Do you have any idea of what will happen if you follow Daniel?'

'I don't care anymore. Put yourself in my shoes….you lose your husband and find out your carrying his child but you can't tell him that because he believes you are dead.'

'He isn't the same anymore, why can't you see that?'

'If you don't stop, I'll will close that mouth of yours myself.'

Diana was frozen solid, Evelyn had threaten her, something which she never thought possible. But this wasn't enough to stop her and she carried on. Over stepping the mark Evelyn could no longer listen and reached for a gun she had in her boot.

Chuck and Sarah were just 5mins out from the house and Sarah had told Casey and Verbanski that they were nearing the location. Stealing a few moments before they put their spy heads on, Chuck told Sarah,

'This is it. We'll finally have them and they won't be able to hurt us anymore. We can start that life we've dreamed about.'

'I know Chuck. It's gonna happen.'

Approaching the house, Chuck and Sarah saw the van in which Casey and Verbanksi were hidden inside. They had pulled up around the corner and messaged Casey and Verbanski to come to them so they could discuss their plan. Waiting for them to come over, Sarah was riddled with guilt for what she asked of Verbanksi, to deter herself from slipping into self-blame she looked to Chuck to picture their life together and for her…what she had to do was worth it. Kissing Chuck, she told him she loved him.

'I love you Chuck Bartowski…always remember that.'

Kissing her back and resting his palms on her cheeks, rather than say those 3 words back he said,

'I know.'

Before they knew it Casey and Verbanski had reached their car, which of course had to be hired. Knocking on the window and interrupting their kiss, Sarah winded down the window.

'Are they still in there? She asked.

'Yeh their there. I got a visual on both Evelyn and Daniel Shaw 20mins ago. Diana is about there somewhere, but none of them have come out.'

'Ok, let's do this.'

Exiting the car Sarah looked over to Verbanski to make clear that she still wanted what she had asked to go ahead. Verbanski nodded back to Sarah to clarify that she hadn't forgotten and that by the end of the day both of them would be dead. As the team discussed how they would enter, Chuck's phone rang. It was Ellie. Sarah realising she hadn't called Ellie when she told Chuck she was going to, snatched the phone away from him before he could answer.

'Hey…it's only Ellie.' Chuck screeched.

'Whoever it is, do you think this is the time to answer' Casey snarled.

They continued to suss out their plan and within moments all 4 of them were heading for the house. Before they could reach the house a loud gunshot was heard. Chuck knowing full well that gunshot sounded to close, looked straight over to Sarah.

There you go guys, hope you liked it. Please review and hopefully the next part will be up tomorrow or when I get back from Greece.


	18. Chapter 18 - Too Far

I do not own Chuck.

Ok…so the last chapter was left on a cliff hanger, had Sarah been shot? One thing is for sure I would never kill one of them off, you guys know that right? This is the last update until I get back, luckily I had time to write it and post it before I go. Thanks for the positive reviews. Anyways enjoy the next part guys.

**Chapter 18 – Too Far**

Gazing over at Sarah, Chuck had to make sure she had not been shot. Luckily though Sarah was still standing and she too was looking at Chuck to make sure he was not shot. With none of the team down, they were certain the shot came from inside the house. Casey stormed in closely followed by the rest. They were armed to the nines, ready for anything that was thrown at them. Busting down the door, the team entered. This wasn't their plan but given the circumstances, things had changed dramatically. What they were greeted with was a turn for the books. Diana was down and bleeding profusely from her stomach area, Evelyn with gun in hand however was not the shooter. Sarah's eyes peered up the stairs and what she saw was the manipulative and atrocious man that was Daniel Shaw. Quickly pulling out her gun she aimed it directly at him ready to shoot until Evelyn made her move and held a gun to Verbanski's head. This enraged Casey and he drew out two of his guns, one aimed at Daniel and the other at Evelyn.

'Well well well, isn't this the reunion that I was hoping for. Sarah, you're looking stunning as always even with the geared up outfit.'

'Really, your wife is right there Shaw' Chuck said.

They were now all in engaged in a standoff with guns pointing at each other. Although visibly shaken that Daniel had shot Diana, Evelyn couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgement, though she was feeling the hurt that someone she had been with for 10yrs was now bleeding to death and lying unconscious on the floor. Slowly tracing down the stairs with his gun pointed directly at Sarah, Daniel had a smug look on his face that both Chuck and Casey wanted to wipe off. Coming face to face with Sarah, he looked over her as if she was dirt. Chuck couldn't stand him being so near to his wife and tried to lunge at him. Before he could get close Daniel clocked his gun, ready for it to be fired once more.

'I wouldn't Chuck. You see right now I have the upper hand as my wife over there has Verbanski pretty tied up. Evelyn, strip her of her weapons.'

Evelyn not wanting to feel his wrath did exactly as he said. In her mind, she desperately thought she could change her husband, but her heart told her otherwise…Diana was right and she hadn't believed her, only now wishing she did. Daniel wasn't the same anymore, her pain for this combined with her pain that Diana was shot in front of her led her to physically shake, something Daniel noticed. As Evelyn took all the weapons away from Verbanski, Daniel ordered her to do the same with the rest of them. He loves his wife, but he was now testing her as he could see the scepticism in her face.

'Daniel…let's just go now ok. We can run, you don't have to do this.'

'Dear wife…I have to. Diana was planning something, I could feel it. This proves me right, otherwise how else did they find us.'

Suddenly it all became clear on why Diana had tried to get her to run with her, but before she could move onto disarming the rest of the team, she heard her daughter entering the house.

'Daniel…please put your gun away. Lily is out there.'

Safely hiding his gun just before his daughter came into the same room they were all in, Evelyn raced over to her. She whispered something in her ear as Daniel watched on. A few moments later, Lily ran out the front door and headed down the road. Not aware of what she had whispered, Daniel was going to follow her and bring her back till Evelyn stopped him.

'No….let her go Daniel. She is 10yrs old, she shouldn't be hearing gunshots and she shouldn't be here right now. She's only gone to a neighbour's house down the road.'

The thought suddenly crossed her mind that Daniel had the nerve to fire his gun with his daughter close by, a clear testament to what Diana had said to her earlier. Although she had got her weapon out moments before Daniel fired the shot, she had no intention of firing it because of her daughter, something Daniel didn't clearly follow.

'Shaw…..you don't have to do this.'

'I do Chuck. It's like I told you in Paris…I never wanted to hurt you but you kept coming and coming. Now I have to kill you too, as well as the other 3 over there.'

'You're not going to kill anyone Shaw, I'll make sure you will never hurt anyone again, that's a promise' Casey snarled.

'Evelyn….I said get their weapons.'

Evelyn had lost him and no matter how much she loved him or missed him over the years, her main focus now was her daughter. Sarah was never the one to blame, her anger had been miss-directed. In fact the whole time, she truly blamed herself and Daniel, but her love for him clouded every other emotion. Not listening to what he had told her, she drew out her gun and pointed it directly at her husband.

'I can't do this anymore Daniel. You shot Diana with no thought for our daughter who was playing outside, I don't want her to grow up with someone like that. I thought that if I broke you out I could change you, I could make you be that man you were before the ring. But now I see I can't.

He had now lost his wife and now he had lost his edge, with no clear exit he began firing at will and tried to distract the team as he escaped upstairs hoping to find a window to escape. Luckily no one was seriously hurt, although one bullet hit Chuck to which the team hadn't recognised yet. Chuck raced after Shaw as Verbanski detained Evelyn. Sarah shouted out to Chuck to wait, but he ignored her pleas. Casey and Sarah both raced upstairs and before they could help Shaw ran into a room closely followed by Chuck. Not wanting to put either Sarah or Casey in danger, Chuck slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. The room they had gone into had no clear route out and Chuck and Shaw were trapped inside. Sarah screamed through the door to get Chuck to open it and not getting an answer, Casey moved Sarah aside and was about to kick the door.

'Guys…stay outside. Please, just stay outside' Chuck said whilst his eyes were fixed on Daniel.

'I'll listen to your husband Sarah. I have a gun and he has a tranq gun…who's going to come off worse.'

Sarah wanted to get in, but Shaw's demands were forceful. Casey happened to peer down at his boot when he noticed a trail of blood. He thought he hadn't been shot but may have and not realised due to the adrenalin. He checked himself over but he was good and hadn't been harmed. Sarah who was resting against the door noticed the worried look overcome Casey's exterior.

'What….what is it?'

'Were you shot Walker?'

'No…why?'

Realising Daniel must have hit someone and with neither of them with any gunshot wounds, Sarah turned to face the door. Slamming once more against the door, Sarah wanted nothing more than to get in.

'Chuck…you love your wife…so tell her and that bodyguard to go down stairs.'

'Sarah…baby please go down stairs. I've got this.'

'No….I'm not leaving you.'

'Sarah…do it.'

Casey begrudgingly pulled Sarah away, but she wasn't going easily and had to use his full force to tear her away from the door.

'Casey get off me….Chuck's in there and he's been shot.'

'Walker…...Sarah, just come with me ok. We'll get in there, but we can't use the door. I promise you, I won't let Chuck get hurt.'

Casey and Sarah headed back down stairs where Evelyn was handcuff and Verbanski standing nearby.

'What's happening up there and why is there a trail of blood leading up the stairs?'

'A bullet hit Chuck and now they are locked in a room upstairs. We can't get it without Shaw puting another bullet in Chuck.' Sarah replied.

As Sarah walked passed Verbanksi, she gave her a look, clearly indicating she wasn't going back on her plan. Her and Casey headed out of the house to see if they could find a way to get up to that room without using he door, but with the window so high up…a ladder would be needed. Luckily the van Casey used for his stake out was made up to look like a contractor and a ladder was attached to the roof. As they pulled it down, another shot was heard coming from inside the house. Casey and Sarah rushed back inside to see Verbanski holding a gun and looking down on Evelyn's lifeless body.

'What in the hell have you done? Casey shouted.

'She had a knife hidden away, I couldn't take the chance.'

The shot interrupted Chuck and Daniel who were locked in upstairs. Deeply concerned for his wife, Chuck slowly walked back towards the door that is until Daniel stopped him.

'Don't do it Chuck.'

'Shaw…we just heard a gunshot, aren't you worried it could be your wife? What's wrong with you…how can you be so cold?'

'This is what a real spy looks like Chuck. I stupidly looked up to you before, but then I realised emotions were a liability. Remember it's the many reasons why the intersect began to malfunction, you couldn't flash.'

'You should know I downloaded the intersect 3.0, I could easily disarm you right now and send you back to where you belong.'

'Then why don't you flash Chuck?'

'Because I don't want to…I want this part of my life over and done with. I can turn it on and off when I like, let's call it an upgrade.'

'Turn it on, then we can have a fair fight.'

Daniel lunged for Chuck and it a quick instant Chuck turned the intersect back on and ducked out of the way. Staring at each other knowing that one of them is going to come out of this fight the victor, the two then engaged in a fight. Chuck had the upper hand due to the intersect, but Shaw was still someone to be reckoned with and wouldn't go down easily. The furniture in the room was getting smashed and thrown all over the place and Sarah knew she had to get in there quick because as far as she knew Chuck hadn't used the intersect for some time and wasn't about to start now. Rushing up the stairs, she tried to break down the door and screamed Chuck's name. Verbanski followed her up as Casey rushed back outside to get the ladder up so he could try to enter through the window. No matter how much force they put into it, they just couldn't get the door open as Chuck had locked it and was slammed right up against it by Shaw.

'Stay out there Sarah because once I am done with your husband, I am coming for you.'

Daniel managed to grab a gun that had fallen on the floor and tried to aim it at Chuck's head, but with all his strength and might, Chuck managed to grab his hand holding the gun and forced him to point it elsewhere as the gun went off. All the while, Chuck still hadn't noticed he was bleeding from his side where he was shot, the adrenalin was in over drive and his mind was focused on taking Daniel down. He managed to thrust Daniel off him as he went tumbling backwards. Chuck then picked up the gun that Daniel had just dropped and clocked it. Daniel was on the ground looking up at Chuck and all he could do was smirk and laugh. He moved away from the door and a second later, Sarah kicked in the door and she and Verbanski came in rushing in with their guns aimed at Daniel. By this time Casey had reached the window and with all 4 of them with guns in hand and ready to shot, he knew he had lost. But he dared not let it show and decided to goad the team.

'It took all you guys to take me down, well congratulations you have won.'

'We can leave quietly or we'll force you out the door, your call Shaw' Chuck said.

'I guess I have no choice but to surrender. But tell me Chuck…how does it make you feel to know that I was with Sarah first?'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. We dated for a bit, how did it make you feel?'

'I sense a tone of jealousy in your voice Shaw, why. Well I can tell you why….she never wanted you and now you make her skin crawl, mine too and I bet it's the same for Casey and Verbanski. How does it feel to be the most hated man with no one?'

'I have my daughter and my wife, that's something you can never take from me?'

Glancing quickly over to his right, Shaw noticed a wooden leg that had broken off for a chair whilst they were fighting. Dashing to reach it, Chuck wasn't going to let it slide and with one quick thought, he pulled the trigger. Casey jumped in through the window to check his pulse, he was gone. Sarah rushed over to Chuck and gave him the biggest hug.

'Chuck are you ok?'

'I'm ok. I had to shoot him Sarah, just like before.'

'I know Chuck, I know.'

Chuck kissed his wife and whispered those 3 words.

'I love you.'

A second later Chuck collapsed in Sarah's arm.

Sarah screamed out for the team to call an ambulance as she cradled Chuck in her arms. He was still conscious, but was slipping in and out. Finally realising he had been shot, he reached for his side and when he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood.

'Oh my god. Chuck just stay with me ok….medics will be here soon.'

Chuck looked up at Sarah and he often thought if he was going to die, the last person he'd want to see was his wife who he loved very much. Reaching out to her face, he cradled her. Casey was on the phone demanding the medics get here ASAP as Verbanski rushed downstairs to find a towel to stem the bleeding. Coming back upstairs with 2 towels, she rested down next to Chuck and placed a towel over his wound and applied pressure. Sarah was going into shock and couldn't see straight. She completely blocked out what Verbanski was telling her.

'Sarah listen to me, keep this towel on the wound ok, keep the pressure applied…..Sarah you have to do this, it will steam the bleeding.'

Casey looked on and could see Sarah was going into shock and whatever anyone said, she couldn't hear. He got down and took a hold of the towel and kept the pressure on. Verbanski tried to pull Sarah away but she didn't want to leave Chuck's side.

'Verbanski get her out of here…now.'

With one tug, Verbanski pulled Sarah back and took her out of the room whilst Sarah all the while was violently shaking. Looking at Verbanski, she muffled,

'I can't lose him, I…I just can't.'

'You won't lose him Sarah….'

In the distance, the ambulances were heard approaching the house.

'You see, the medics are here, they will look after him Sarah.'

A second later the medics burst through the house with some dashing upstairs and the others tending to Diana and Evelyn who were lying downstairs. Medics entered the room and moved Casey aside as they began tending to Chuck. Standing outside, Sarah looked in and before long tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably.

_One week later….._

Walking out to be greeted with sunshine Chuck looked up to the sky and there was not a cloud in sight. Stretching and reaching out after having been bed bound for the past 7 days….Chuck had the biggest smile on his face. Approaching him from behind Sarah said,

'It's a shame we have to leave tonight, looks like finally the good weather has arrived in the UK.'

Turning round, Chuck was greeted with a smiling Sarah as she landed a kiss on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. Chuck looked at her and giggled.

'I'm alive Sarah…we're both going to be fine. They are gone for good this time and now we can leave. It's what we have been waiting for.'

'I know Chuck. I guess we can get home and get planning out 2nd wedding right?'

The two laughed together and moved in for a 2nd kiss. Casey and Verbanski soon joined them looking rather chirpy.

'Hmm what's got you two in a good mood' Chuck questioned.

With her arm around Casey, Verbanski replied,

'Well Evelyn and Daniel are finally gone. We've captured a former ring agent and extraditing her back to the states and placing her into custody…your alive….me and Casey are finally learning how to be a couple so I guess things are looking up for us all.'

They sure were. Diana had survived the shot from Daniel a week earlier and was ready to jet back to the states with the rest of the team. Chuck was still none the wiser of what Sarah had asked Verbanski to do and she was determined to keep it that way. Sarah pulled away from Chuck and stole Verbanski away from Casey. Walking a few steps away from them, Sarah asked,

'Did you ever tell Casey about what I asked?'

'In the end I opted out. This will be kept between us.'

'Thanks, I really appreciate it. 5yrs ago asking someone something like this wouldn't have dented me, now I hate myself for asking.'

'I'm with you Sarah on this, they needed to put down. I'm going to be able to live with it…I just hope you can too Sarah because something like this won't go away easy.'

'I'm with Chuck and we're both going to be free….right now I can be happier. They are gone and we're finally able to put our mind at ease.'

Verbanski smiled and the two headed back to Casey and Chuck who were in ideal chit chatter. Someone had to go to the hospital to collect Diana and Chuck was first to nominate himself. Feeling totally safe and sure that he would be fine, Chuck persuaded the team to let him go.

'I'll go get her.'

'Be careful Chuck' Casey told him.

'She won't do anything. I think she proved it herself last week, I'm just sorry we've got to take her in. At least she was able to detach herself away from the ring.'

Chuck set off to collect Diana from the hospital. As he walked off, Sarah followed, grabbing his hand.

'I'll come with you.'

'I'd like that.'

The two strolled off down the road hand in hand heading to the hospital which was a 5minute walk away.

There you go guys. The next chapter will be up in a week and a half time. I've left it on a good note so you guys don't have to endure a cliffhanger. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19 - Goodbye

I do not own Chuck.

Ok so hi you guys. Not posted anything since a week and a bit ago because as most of the regular readers know I was away on holiday to Greece. I'm back now and back to posting new chapters for my story. So a few reviewers noted that I had 'forgotten' about Lily, but I assure you I haven't. Sometimes things will not happen until a few chapters later but I assure you things will always be explained. Lily will feature a tiny bit in this chapter. Enjoy guys.

**Chapter 19 – Goodbye**

As Chuck and Sarah walked through the streets of Chelsea heading to the hospital to collect Diana, Chuck had been in hospital all week and he wondered what had happened to Lily that day when she ran out of the house.

'What about Lily? What happened…where is she?'

'She is safe. Some operatives had to collect her from the neighbour's house she ran to.'

'What happens now?'

'Well the original plan was to bring her back to the USA with us but things have changed. Beckmen pulled a lot of strings. Remember the nanny? Well turns out she hadn't seen Lily or Evelyn for over 2 months, we managed to track her down…her name is Michelle Dartway. She knew who Evelyn and Diana were but she had no idea of their plans, technically she hasn't done anything wrong. So rather than take Lily away from a place she knows, Michelle agreed to become her legal guardian. She has known her since she was a child so if anyone has to take her on, it really should be her.'

'That poor girl, she lost her both her parents in one day. I know they weren't the good guys but Evelyn did try to at least make Daniel see sense. After finding her father, she lost him again, can't be easy on her.'

'It's not going to be easy but this way she is with someone she knows.'

'That's the best thing to have come from this, Lily is in safe hands now. But what about Diana…surely she would want to say goodbye right?'

'It's not happening Chuck.'

Chuck breathed a heavy sigh. Although Diana went along with Evelyn's plan, towards the end it was Diana who led them to both Evelyn and Daniel Shaw and she at least tried to make things right. In his mind, he truly believed Diana had some right to say goodbye.

'Sarah, I think we both know that Diana wasn't the person we thought she was. I mean we're finally free of both of them and really it's down to her, we would have taken a long time to find them if she didn't help.'

'Chuck I understand your sentiment but we can't do that. Beckman has given us orders, she is to come back with us…no de tours along the way.'

'This will be our last order Sarah, once we bring her back we're done. For once…or for the hundred time…let's disobey the orders Sarah. I mean one day when we have a child or children of our own….'

Sarah interrupted Chuck with a raised eyebrow,

'Children? What we're having more than one now?'

'I dunno, maybe right? Anyway….I would love to say goodbye to my child every day before nursery or school. Because what if something happens and I didn't say goodbye then I'd torture myself for the rest of my life.'

'Chuck….'

'Sarah you know I'm right. Come on…'

'Ok, but we don't tell Casey. He will blow if he found out, He wasn't never keen with the whole idea of this plan to begin with, let's not tick him off any further.'

Pleased he managed to get through to her, Chuck smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek as they continued to head towards the hospital. Although Sarah was on board, they had to contact Michelle, since finding out exactly what Evelyn and Diana were up to, she didn't want anything to do with Diana anymore nor did she want her anywhere near Lily. As they got closer to the hospital, Sarah began thinking of ways to convince Michelle to let Diana say goodbye before she was extradited back to the States. Standing outside of the hospital, Sarah told Chuck to go in as she tried to contact Michelle. Calling her phone, she managed to get through.

'Michelle, hi this is Sarah? You perhaps remember me?'

'Yes I do. What can I do for you?'

'Well I have a favour to ask and this is something that has to stay off the books?'

'What is it?'

'We're flying Diana back to the States with us later on, but I know that she cared very much for Lily and she would want nothing more than to say goodbye.'

'It's not happening. For so long she lied to me and she was putting Lily in danger, I can't allow anyone like that near her.'

'Please….I'll be there and nothing will happen, you have my word.'

On the other side of the phone, Michelle gave it grave thought, but no matter how much Diana cared for Lily, the fact remained that she did put her in danger and this Michelle could never forgive.

'No. Get her back to the US and let her rot.'

Just before she was about to hang up, Sarah played the trump card.

'Wait…please. Lily looked to Diana like family, surely Lily would want to say goodbye. If not for Diana, do it for Lily.'

'Fine. You will get 5mins then I want her out of our lives for good.'

'Ok, thank you. We have your location, we'll be there soon.'

Sarah hanged up the phone and headed inside the hospital where Diana was getting discharged. Thinking back to what Chuck said, he was right. One day when they had a child of their own, she'd look forward to greeting him or her in the morning and saying goodbye as they went to school. She smiled for a second before, composing herself and walked towards Chuck and Diana. As the papers were getting signed, she glanced over to Chuck telling him a meet was set. Although Diana was once with the very organisation that they took down, she truly never was one of them. Heading out, Chuck couldn't wait to deliver the good news.

'So you know you're heading back to the States with us later but we've have one thing left to do before we go.'

'And what's that?' Diana asked.

Heading out and jumping into a taxi, they set off to where Michelle and Lily were. Pulling up at the house Diana had no clue as to where she was. As Sarah got out and strolled towards the house, Chuck informed Diana where they were.

'I know that you helped us and that you never wanted any of this but you cared for her and I think it's only right that you get to say goodbye.'

As Diana looked over at the house she noticed Michelle and could only guess exactly who that little girl was standing beside her. She quickly exited the taxi and ran to Lily. Before getting out, Chuck asked the driver to wait for them as they were needing a ride back to their hotel to gather their belongings. As Diana got to Lily, Michelle stood firmly in the way.

'I guess you know then' Diana said to Michelle.

'Yes and I can't believe you two did this. That's why Evelyn fired me because she knew I wouldn't go along with this insane plan and I thought you would have felt the same.'

'I did but I couldn't let her go at it alone. In the end it didn't matter because the outcome would have been the same I think. Can I see Lily?'

Lily was still behind Michelle and she was reluctant to allow Diana in her house after all that happened, but after a few moments she relented and moved aside as Lily ran at Diana and the two embraced in a hug. As Diana cradled Lily's face, tears began to fall. She wanted to keep both Lily and Evelyn safe but sadly only one of them was here today.

'Lily I have to go away now with these people. But I will always love you like my own ok, we can write if you want…every day.'

'Ok…I'd like that. But why do you have to go, why can't we stay together like before?'

'Because Lily America is my home and England is yours. It's time I went back.'

She couldn't prolong the goodbye and with a quick kiss to her forehead, Diana walked away back to the taxi and jumped in. She looked on as Chuck and Sarah thanked them. Soon Chuck and Sarah were back in the taxi and they set off for their hotel.

_Several hours later and they were on the plane heading back to the states_

Staring out the window, Chuck gazed over the island that was the UK. Although he was brought there on a mission, he did like what he saw and considered moving there. It was a passing thought, because Burbank was always his home and would continue to be nothing less. Coming back from the toilet Sarah sat beside Chuck. She placed her hand on his leg and snapped him from his thoughts.

'What you thinking about?'

'Nothing major.'

'Really?'

'Well…in a few hours we will be done with this and I don't know if I want to stay in Burbank anymore.'

'We're back to that?'

'Back to what?'

'You said that you thought of moving away, I just didn't think you were serious.'

'Wouldn't you want to move?'

'I've not given it thought Chuck, but as long as I am with you, I'm happy. And if that's in Utah or Texas…or even Africa I'm still happy.'

Not matter where they were, as long as they were together things would always work for them. He kissed Sarah but managed not to get too far into it as they did have an audience of Casey and Verbanski who were sitting over in the corner talking. As Sarah began to fall asleep in Chuck's arms, Diana got up and walked over to where they were sitting. She sat down in front of him and began to talk to him until he signalled to her to whisper.

'Chuck….I don't know you but I want to thank you. You guys trusted me when you had a million reasons not to and you let me say goodbye to Lily which is something I never thought was possible after everything I had done.'

'I think like many people, you got sucked in by the Ring and they wouldn't let you leave. You see the CIA is different, we're not like them. But after what you did, you know that you will be in a government facility for a very long time. It'll reflect well on you that you helped us but we can't take it all away.'

'I understand. I'm ready for it. But I just wished it ended differently, if Evelyn didn't let Daniel get into her head then he'd be alive in prison and we'll be happy together as a family. But not everything goes the way you want.'

Chuck laughed lightly as to not wake Sarah who was starting to stir and began to listen in on the conversation.

'Believe me, that's something I know better than most. I was sucked into this all and for a long time I couldn't leave for reasons I can't tell you. I was important to the CIA and NSA and I wanted out for soooo long that I began to forget what an ordinary life was. But after over 5yrs of doing this, I can now finally leave and I can't wait. Things never go to plan or the way you want, but eventually things do work out. Sometimes you just have to be patient, which may not have a bearing on you but it always works out in the end. Maybe one day when you're released, Michelle will allow you to be a part of Lily's life, that's something you can hold onto.'

'And what did you hold onto when you got involved in all this?'

Chuck looked down at Sarah, clearly indicating her.

'I dreamed of a life with her and that kept me hanging on. I think if it was someone else in her shoes, I would have forcefully left a long time ago. But she kept me sane every day, she made me remember who I was when I started to lose myself. I fell in love with her probably a few months of meeting her.'

'That's nice. I'm glad you have found what you're looking for, because something tells me you have been searching for a very long time.'

'I had, but then one day I found it when she walked into the store that I worked at.'

Sarah heard every word. She loved it when Chuck spoke like that, it reminded her exactly who Chuck Bartowski was and counted her lucky stars every day that it was her that was assigned to this operation all those years ago. The plane was now within reaching distance of touching down. 20mins later they were stepping off the plane to be greeted with several CIA agents ready to take Diana away. As she was led away in cuffs, Diana looked back to Chuck and mouthed thank you. Chuck nodded his head as the car began to pull away. Casey and Verbanski headed off one way to update Beckman and Chuck and Sarah headed back to their apartment. Unpacking the few bits and bobs they brought with them, Sarah knew something was still on Chuck's mind.

'You're really thinking about moving away aren't you?'

'You can tell?'

'Of course I can, I am a spy remember and your my husband. I know you inside out Chuck, there is nothing you could keep from me.'

Yet there was still 2 secrets hanging around. Chuck knew about the innocent Sarah really shot that day and Sarah was hiding the fact she asked Verbanski to kill Evelyn, no matter what. Neither of them was willing to spill and wanted to carry their secrets forever. However this wasn't the niggling thing Chuck had going on in his head.

'Well aside from why we were in England, I actually liked the place Sarah.'

'Ok so we're getting somewhere. Are you sure about this?'

'Well it's not something that will happen overnight, I mean we still got that 2nd wedding to plan. But after that I really would want to start thinking about it. Only if you would want too as well, I mean I wouldn't want to move you if you weren't happy.'

'Chuck what did I say before?'

'Yes yes….no matter where we were just as long as we are together.'

'There you go then.'

Kissing Chuck, the two began to get entwined and only had to stop when there was a knock at the door. Composing themselves and freshening their clothes up, Chuck answered. To his surprise Ellie, Devon, Morgan were there.

'Guys what are you doing here?'

'Well when you told us you were back, I wanted to come and see you. It's been a rough few weeks and with you guys leaving the CIA, you know….'

'I know sis.'

Morgan hadn't seen Chuck for a while and the two strolled outside to have a catch up whilst Ellie and Sarah spoke.

'So this is it then. You two are really going to leave it all behind.'

'Yeh, it's finally happening. But there is something else you need to know.'

'What is it?'

'Chuck asked me to marry him….again. A renewal of vows. After everything that's happened with Quinn and now Evelyn…Chuck wanted to start again fresh.'

'Oh my god, that is so beautiful. It's so Chuck, typical of him.'

'I know, it's why I love him.'

Heading in to a 2nd wedding, Sarah wanted no secrets and began considering telling Chuck exactly what she had asked Verbanski to do, she even wanted to tell Ellie. Before long, Ellie could tell something was weighing in on Sarah. And with Chuck outside being sketchy, Morgan too began to think something wasn't up to scratch. With both of them thinking ahead to their 2nd wedding, could they really keep their secrets to themselves?

Ok so that's the end of this chapter. Next one up soon. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20 - Lets Get Planning

I do not own Chuck.

Ok so now the major hurdle that was taking them away from their new life has been dealt with a new problem will arise in the form of the two secrets that are being held. Just wanted to warn you that they will come out very soon but I'm going about it showing you how they are dealing with it before making the reveal. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 20 – Let's Get Planning**

With his beer bottle in hand, Chuck wanted to enjoy his catch up with his best friend Morgan but with his secret weighing heavily on his mind. Morgan knew his best friend inside out and what he expected to see was Chuck return home with an ecstatic joy that finally it was all done and him and Sarah could move on. This was something he didn't expect and being friends for all these years showed.

'Buddy what is it you're not telling me and Sarah?'

'What do you mean?'

'Quinn's gone, you got your wife back and finally Daniel and Evelyn Shaw are gone for good this time, you should be bursting with joy but you're out here with me and being slightly off.'

'I'm good Morgan, just taking it all in. 5yrs of hard work and I'm finally done, it's a lot to adjust too.'

'I get Chuck but that's not all and if I can see it I'm sure Sarah will start too as well. You know she hates secrets and from past experiences I can't keep them from her when she is interrogating me.'

He was right. Morgan was starting to see the obvious tension Chuck was handling and if he could see it, soon Sarah would and he couldn't keep lying and lying. But telling her felt worse because he wouldn't want to put all that guilt on her shoulders. Sarah would be devastated to learn that she shot down an innocent civilian and that could prove the final nail in a long list of hurt she has endured. He wanted to tell her, but he wanted her to be happy. Chuck was caught in a hard place and had to decided wherever to take this secret to the grave or come clean before their renewal of vows.

Inside Ellie just like Morgan outside with Chuck was seeing doubts in Sarah's eyes. It wasn't to do with their upcoming 2nd wedding but something else.

'Sarah you know you can talk to me whenever you want right?'

'I know Ellie, thanks. But that's nothing really to say, ermmm.'

'Well you guys are finally able to get that life you've wanted for so long and you've come back from England and you're not really jumping for joy. Has something happened?'

'Like what?'

'I dunno, between you and Chuck?'

'No no, me and Chuck are great, better even. It's just since I was young I got pulled into the CIA and until 5yrs ago, I thought that was what I was going to do with the rest of my life. It's all happening and I'm just adjusting to it, that's all.'

'I know, it must be weird right. But you two will be just fine, I know it. But when you're ready to really tell me what's up, I'm a phone call away.'

With that Ellie got up and headed over to Devon leaving Sarah with her thoughts. What she had asked Verbanski to do was something the old Sarah wouldn't hesitate doing and she didn't want Chuck to think of her like that. She had changed so much, but if Chuck saw her in that way again she was afraid she could lose the only person she has truly loved, it was a risk she didn't want to take. At the same time however, the secret she held so closely was starting to take its toll. Neither of them were good at keeping something from each other and it always came out. Just like Chuck, Sarah was caught in between two rocks.

_3 Days later and Chuck and Sarah were off to see Beckmen…._

Heading into Castle for one last time, they were met with Casey and Verbanski along the way.

'So you two are really giving this a proper shot then?' Chuck asked.

'Drop it Chuck' Casey snouted.

Heading into Castle, they were met personally with General Beckmen. Chuck and Sarah were all set to quit the CIA but they weren't sure exactly what Casey next step was.

'Beckmen, good to see you again' Chuck said.

'Chuck, Sarah…I have some papers for you to sign. Once ink hits paper you're officially just a citizen of the United States, no more agent.'

Taking a seat, Chuck stared at the paper before picking up a pen and dotting down his name. Sarah soon followed suit and once the deed was done, Beckman pulled out her hand to Chuck and then Sarah.

'It's been a pleasure working with you both. As unorthodox as this team was, it certainly was the best and the CIA and NSA will miss you dearly. Now Colonel Casey have you given it any thought?'

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other in confusion, what exactly was Casey's next step.

'Yes General, both I and Verbanski will take you up on that offer.'

The deal was set with a handshake and Beckmen left the castle not before giving Chuck and Sarah one last nod.

'Erm…what's this next step Casey?'

'I was waiting for you to ask Chuck. We're both re-joining the NSA. Lets face it, I'm not cut out for just a normal life at the buymore.'

'But I thought you wanted to leave to be with Verbanski?'

'He is going to be with me. He was set to join my security firm, but we're decided to stick with Beckmen. Us…a normal life like you two, I think we'll end up insane. But it will certainly make you guys both very happy.'

As Verbanski and Sarah said their goodbyes, Casey hugged Chuck one last time and repeated exactly what he said to him weeks ago when Chuck had lost everything.

'Russians give the best hugs.'

'That I remember.'

As they left the castle, the couples went their separate ways. Looking over at the buymore Chuck wondered what exactly their next step would be.

'We'll that's our jobs gone.'

'Chuck we still own the buymore and you're great with computers remember, we've got our other talents. Well you have.'

'Before anything happens, I think we can get planning that 2nd wedding.'

'That I can do.'

Chuck and Sarah waltzed off and their 2nd wedding was the only agenda right now. Sarah had been coping with her secret incredibly well lately and it seemed she was able to get past what she had asked Verbanski to due, the 2nd wedding was a great distraction for her. Ellie had called a few times since they last spoke and each time Sarah assured her nothing was wrong and this was simply her adjusting to a new life she never thought possible. Chuck on the other hand was not coping well and away from Sarah his secret was eating away at him. Heading back to their apartment their mail had come, Chuck picked it up and noticed one from a detention facility.

'Sarah….who's writing to us from inside a detention facility?'

Looking down at the mail, Sarah pulled it from Chuck's hands and immediately opened it. Praying that it was nothing urgent or serious that would deter them from their normal life Chuck pleaded for Sarah to tell him who it was from. As Sarah froze, she looked at Chuck.

'Diana…she wants us to visit her tomorrow.'

Chuck thought he was done with Diana and now she was asking them to come and see her. What could she possibly want with them now?

'Why?'

'It doesn't say. But we're not going Chuck.'

The curiosity in Chuck was a little higher then Sarah, he wanted to know why she requested a meet with them. It must be important otherwise Diana had no reason to write to them because apart from recent events neither of them had nothing to do with her.

'We are. Sarah why else would a letter come through our door at the precise moment we quit the CIA?'

'No. They are not pulling us back in.'

'No one is getting pulled back in.'

With his secret at the back of his mind, it cause his moods to sometimes snap and this time Sarah was on the receiving end.

'Chuck we are not going, do you understand?'

'No I don't understand. I am going with or without you. This is something I want to do.'

Chuck's voiced was raised. He'd never questioned Sarah nor ignored her advice or judgment but this time he was putting his foot down. Sarah was put back, she hadn't seen Chuck like this. Chuck stormed off and slammed the bedroom door from behind. Sarah was rooted to the spot, something had triggered him to snap like this because when in the past no matter how angry or frustrated Chuck was, never did he take it out on the ones he loved.

It was the next morning and Chuck had left the house during the night. Sarah awoke to no one sleeping next to her. Chuck was acting strange and Sarah was determined to find out why. Getting up she headed over to the kitchen to pour herself some orange juice when Chuck came through the door. Sarah was angry for Chuck leaving during the night and crossed her arms expecting an apology. Chuck stumbled towards her and she could see the guilt in his face.

'Sarah I am so sorry. For last night and walking out during the night. That letter we got, it just got to me.'

'You shouldn't let it Chuck.'

'I know I shouldn't, but I need to know why she wants to see us. We want that life and something is always coming up.'

'It's not a mission Chuck, it's not an order. It's simple a request to meet with Diana. If you want to go, go, I'll be right behind you.'

'But you said you didn't want to?'

'No, but you do so we'll go. I do listen to you Chuck, it's why I took those guns away when I first moved in.'

'Yeh, that was pretty shocking right?'

'I know.'

The two embraced in a kiss. A bicker or an argument between the two never lasted long, it just proved that their love was simply too powerful for anyone or anything to destroy. Making up for the night before, Chuck pulled Sarah too the bedroom and closed it behind.

_Several hours later and they were at the detention facility_

Waiting for the time to pass until they met Diana, Chuck was twiddling his thumbs. His reaction last night was nothing to do with the letter but more with the secret that he was battling to keep. Morgan was picking up on his strange behaviour but Sarah wasn't, he had to put on a front when around her as to not to alert her. They had both decided to keep it quiet but Sarah was finding it easier then Chuck. A few moments later they were called in for the meet with Diana, she was led out in cuffs and sat down at a table in front if the two.

'Why did you ask us here?' Sarah quizzed.

'I need a favour.'

'Excuse me? Did you say a favour?'

'Yes. I had no one else to ask, there's a picture back at our house.'

'In England?'

'No, here. I take it with me everywhere. If I gave you the address I need you guys to go pick it up for me and to bring it here.'

'Why do you need this picture? What is so important about it?'

'It's the only thing I treasure and since I am in here for the next 40yrs, I need something to hold onto, just like you said on the plane Chuck.'

'We can get it' Chuck interjected.

Sarah shot him a disapproving look. But after all Chuck was a sincere person and would do anything to help, Sarah constantly reminded herself of that fact.

'Thank you. I stored it in a box under a cabinet. If I give you an address, you can collect it and post it here…you don't need to come back.'

'We will get it for you, I promise' Chuck gave her his word.

As they were about to set off, Diana asked to see Sarah for one more moment….alone. Puzzled, but obeying her wishes Chuck headed out and waited for Sarah.

'Tell him.'

'I'm sorry, tell him what?'

'Come on Sarah you and I both know Evelyn was unarmed before your colleague pulled that trigger.'

'Evelyn was a ring agent, she doesn't need to be armed to hurt someone, Verbanski did what she had to do.'

'To kill her? You see I don't think that needed to happen. I was shot but I was not out, I couldn't move or do anything but I was there…she was not armed and was not a danger.'

'You were unconscious, how do you know what happened?'

'Because I wasn't. Like I said I had just been shot so I was in no position to do anything but I saw Verbanski put a bullet in her and Evelyn didn't seem to pose a risk at that point. Both Daniel and Evelyn have caused you so much grief, I think you would finally want both of them out of your lives for good.'

'What is it you're trying to say here, because your just wasting my time if you don't get to your point.'

'You asked her to kill her.'

'Who do you think you are?'

'No one important but he deserves to know. He told me on the plane when you were asleep that you were the sole thing that kept him sane over the past 5yrs, now I don't know anything about you two but you seem really in love and a relationship like that doesn't deserve to be tainted with secrets.'

'You're right, you don't know anything about us.'

'You haven't denied it though have you?'

'I'm not justifying myself to you Diana and besides if it were true why didn't you inform the CIA?'

'Because Evelyn picked Daniel over her own daughter and me.'

Sarah upped and left, not leaving without the location. Heading out she had a face of thunder but before meeting Chuck outside, she composed herself and put on a fake, endearing smile.

'What did she want?'

'Not much. Since I was the first contact, she wanted me to keep an eye on Lily. Obviously we can only do so much now, but we can try right?'

'Yeh, so did she give you a location?'

'She did, but can you deal with this one. There is something I gotta do.'

'Of course, but are you going to tell me what this something is?'

'One day Chuck….it's not important, just want to give my mum a call.'

'Ok I'll drop you back at out apartment and I'll go get this picture.'

Up until now, Sarah had been coping with this secret she was keeping, until Diana stirred it up for her. Chuck dropped her back off at the apartment and he headed over to the location Diana gave them. She lied to him again, there was no call to be made but instead she needed to be alone. Alone in the apartment, Sarah had no one to unload to. She considered picking up her phone and calling Ellie who had gone back to Chicago but telling her would only mean she push her to tell Chuck and not only that, but she feared Ellie wouldn't look at her the same way again. The only person who understood was Verbanski who had left California with Casey days earlier. Feeling alone and trapped the one person she wanted to talk to she couldn't out of fear. Hating Diana for putting a fresh guilt on her, Sarah had to shut off her emotions of guilt just as she did with her feelings for Chuck back at the start before they finally made that leap. An hour or so passed and Chuck returned.

'You got it posted then?'

'Yep, was exactly where she said it was. Was a picture of Diana and Lily.'

'I see why it was so important to her then.'

'Me too. So now that has been taken care of we can move onto our next part. Our wedding, who knew I would get to marry Sarah Walker twice.'

'You're very lucky.'

'This is as good of a time as any to start planning.'

Sarah smiled Chuck brought over a bottle of wine and popped it open. The two sat down to plan the details of their vow renewal. And all the while at the back of both of their minds was something desperately trying to come out.

So that's the end of this part, next one up soon. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Letter To Shock All

I do not own Chuck

Ok so this chapter takes place a month from where my last chapter took off. I hope people won't mind the time jump but this chapter is taking place on the eve of Chuck and Sarah's renewal of vows. I hope you guys enjoy and over the next couple of chapters the secrets will be coming out, however not in the way some may imagine. Enjoy.

**Chapter 21 – The Letter To Shock All**

4 weeks had passed and all the planning and preparation for their upcoming 2nd wedding was now about to be put into action, it was the eve of their renewal of vows. Surprisingly over the course of the past 4 weeks the two of them had been coping well with their respective secrets, merely putting it off telling the other but it had to come out sooner or later and both of them made a promise to each other never to lie and this was something they didn't want to break. Both of them were set on telling one another about the secret they had been keeping, however it was certainly easier said than done. Their renewal of vows were set to take place somewhere that meant an incredible amount to both of them, a place where it all started…the Beach. It was nearly 10pm and Ellie and Devon had come over from Chicago and Verbanski and Casey were set to land in 20mins time from Asia. Chuck had gone to greet them and was hoping to catch a few mins with them before they got to Burbank. Casey sussed out that Sarah hadn't killed a ring agent that night and Verbanski found out too via Casey, these were the only two people in the world he could talk to. Waiting for them to come from baggage reclaim Chuck got a call from Morgan.

'Chuck, is everything in hand?'

'Yes, it's all ready for tomorrow. All we need is our family around us and we'll be happy. Just meeting the two at the airport.'

'Casey and Verbanski?'

'Yeh. They have been in Asia on a mission for a while now, first I seen them since we went our separate ways.'

'Well once you got them back to Burbank we need to talk.'

'About what Morgan?'

'You know what Chuck. It's been a month now.'

'Stop it ok, I will don't worry. But right now I spotted them coming out, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?'

With that Chuck ended the call and waiting for Casey and Verbanski to reach him. With a smile on his face, Chuck greeted the two, who managed to sneak away from their mission for a few days.

'Guys I am so glad you could make it, I really thought you wouldn't show.'

'Of course we'd show, now take us to a car and get us to Burbank, I am shattered. Did I mention I wasn't keen on flying?' Verbanski replied.

The trio headed back to Burbank all the while Sarah was back home at the apartment with Ellie. Morgan and Ellie had both sussed that something was being held back, neither of them knew what or why. But with their 2nd wedding just hours away it was now or never to finally get them to come clean. Morgan and Ellie had been talking over the past week, discussing their suspicions trying to get the other to open up. Pouring some wine, Ellie sat beside Sarah who was getting all eager to see Chuck the next day at the beach. She remembered being this happy on her wedding day, it was happening again. When she first found the dress she liked, she was overcome with emotion. This time was no different.

'So I can see your really getting excited for tomorrow.'

'Ellie, I can't wait. Our wedding was just perfect and now we get to relive it, it's more then I imagined.'

'I am so happy for you two. And the beach…it's the perfect place, I know how special it is to you two. Everything already then?'

'Yep, everything is sorted. Now all we have to do is show up tomorrow.'

'There is something else left to do.'

Sarah knew where Ellie was going, she put down her glass and got up. Covering her head in her hands Sarah knew she had to tell him. There was just no way she was going into this 2nd wedding with this secret, of everything their relationship is based on, honesty is among the top.

'Ellie I will, I promise.'

'You can tell me as well, might help get it off your chest.'

'I know but Chuck has to be the first to know.'

'Of course. I hope this just doesn't wreck anything but for curiosity sakes….you and Chuck, please tell me you will be fine?'

That was a question Sarah couldn't guarantee. When she tells Chuck, she had no idea which way he would take it and telling him would risk their entire relationship but in her heart she hoped against all that they would find common ground and he would understand. She couldn't lay out her in securities to Ellie and had to lie, something she hated now.

'Ellie, me and Chuck will be fine. There is nothing that can break me and your brother.'

'Good because what you two have is so special.'

_Meanwhile with Chuck…._

He had just dropped Casey and Verbanski off at a hotel and Chuck was itching to talk to Casey. Not knowing Verbanski knew, he tried to pull Casey aside.

'Casey, can I borrow you for one moment?'

'I know what you're going to say Chuck, and you can tell me right here. She knows.'

'What, so that's 2 people who know before my wife.'

'That's your choice Chuck.'

'Ok, whatever. I want her to know because lying is getting too much for me.'

This was something Verbanski would handle better then Casey and began given him advice.

'Chuck, tell her. Walker is a strong woman, she can take anything. You don't, this will eat away at you and years later Sarah will find out, maybe even sooner. It's better you tell her now.'

'She will be broken, I don't want her to feel that way.'

'Chuck I can't tell you what to do, I can only advice but take it from me keeping things bottled up never works and I think you know that too.'

Chuck was given food for thought, he had planned to tell her he just didn't know when. He left the two to sleep off their jetlag and headed over to Morgan's. Him and Sarah treated this as their 1st wedding and stayed away from each other the night before. He couldn't sleep without talking to her to instead of going round to their apartment, he called. Her phone just rang out and out with no reply. Chuck decided once and for all that this was it, that she needed to know everything. He jumped back in his car and zoomed off to their apartment. As he got closer, his heart began to race. He eventually reached their place and let himself in. Sarah had fallen asleep with Ellie nearby in the kitchen. He had to tell her, but before he could wake her Ellie pulled him away.

'Don't wake her. Saying that you shouldn't be here.'

'I know but I wanted to see my wife. I need to talk to her.'

'You will see her tomorrow Chuck, surely it can wait?'

Ellie knew he had come round with the notion to tell her all, she knew from Morgan that he too wasn't all that himself but now it was hitting nearly 11.30pm and Sarah was out cold. As much as she believed they had to hash out their issues, she was paranoid and scared that whatever it was they were hiding from each other could destroy them. Sarah had assured her every time that they would be fine, but every time she said it her words became that more empty.

'I guess so. She looks so peaceful doesn't she?'

'Chuck you need some sleep, tomorrow is a big day.'

'When she wakes, tell her I stopped by and that I love her very much. I even wrote down some vows which she probably doesn't expect. Last time I promised to show it to her, this time I'll say it.'

'A secret between you and me….she's got some vows too and they are beautiful.'

Chuck walked over to Sarah and lightly kissed her forehead, he brushed her hair away from her face and for a few moments watched her sleep.

'The first time, I was lucky. This time…it's a miracle. I get to marry this gorgeous, strong and amazing woman twice, I am the luckiest guy alive right now.'

'I know Sarah had some issues in the past but you're the guy to break down those walls she created and she'd want it to be no one else, she loves you so much Chuck and whatever comes your way, you guys will handle it.'

Staring at his wife, he got up to leave not before given her one final kiss. Heading out the door he looked back at his sister and smiled. Once out, his face immediately dropped. He now only had hours before their renewal took place and he had to grab her before they met at the beach the next day. He strolled off back to his car and headed for Morgan's.

_The next day…_

Sarah was getting prepared with the help of Sarah and her mum who had surprised her that morning. She missed her daughter's first wedding and wasn't about to miss this one. Sarah was hoping she would have a few moments before her and Chuck met at the beach so she could tell him. It was the worst time for anything revealing to come out but for the past month they both had put it off and this was their last chance. Ellie had told Sarah Chuck had passed by the night before but she was asleep, revealing that he had written vows, Sarah was becoming extremely emotional. Not only had she had something to tell but now she found out Chuck had written vows. There was a knock at the door and Sarah's mum answered it, it was Carina who had brought in the mail that had just arrived at the same time. She threw it down on the table and went over to Sarah and gave her a hug.

'Wow…twice, now that is something Walker.'

'Carina, I didn't think you would make it.'

'I wasn't but I found time. After all, you're as closest to a sister as I have.'

Getting all glammed up and preparing for what would be a day to remember, on the other side of Burbank Chuck was getting suited and booted with the help of his best friend. Tying up his shoes, Chuck remembered he had left his vows back at the apartment and had to retrieve them.

'Morgan….the vows. I left them back at home.'

'Chuck, what the hell. Let's hope Sarah doesn't find them, we can head over there now if you want.'

'Won't Sarah still be there?'

'Ok, I'll head over there, just tell me where you kept them.'

Chuck told him precisely where they were left and Morgan headed off to Chuck's place to get them. As he set off Chuck was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He wished he had told her last night and right now he had left it to the worst possible time. 15mins later Morgan arrived back with vows in hand and a letter he found on the floor addressed to Chuck and marked urgent.

'Chuck, I found this back at your place.'

'What is it?'

'I don't know man, but it looks important. It's from a CIA detention facility.'

Chuck instantly guessed who the letter was from…. Diana. He dared not open it and took it from Morgan's hand and stuff it in his back pocket.

'That can wait.'

The wedding wasn't set to take place for another 45mins and Sarah had slipped out from the apartment and headed over to Morgan's, hell bent on telling Chuck everything. When Ellie realised she was gone, she knew exactly where she was heading. Carina who was looking for Sarah wondered where she had gone, Ellie had to cover and explained she needed some alone time before making route to the beach. It was an agonising drive over as Sarah was taking a huge gamble on her relationship with Chuck, but it was something worth risking and she believed their relationship was strong enough to combat anything. Arriving at Morgan's place who he shared with Alex but who was with her dad, Sarah slowly walked up to the door. It was unlocked and she let herself in, before calling out to Chuck she heard him and Morgan talking.

'Is it her again?' Morgan asked.

'Obviously, I don't know who else would want to write to me from inside there.'

'Maybe that can wait, but that thing can't.'

'Morgan….'

'Chuck we're like 30mins away from your wedding and you still haven't told her…or me. Me I can understand, but Sarah she is your wife and she has to know.'

'I've had all this time to tell her and I leave it till now? Stupid, stupid. It's hard for me to say to Morgan, she'll be devastated.'

'But you will be there for her, every step of the way you will be there to help her through it.'

'I told her it was a ring agent that night in Paris to save her from the guilt.'

'I don't understand?'

'Morgan….her red test we all know it wasn't Evelyn, but what only I know is that she paid someone to be in that exact spot that night.'

'Chuck, what are you saying?'

'She was just a civilian. Not a ring agent. Evelyn told me and literally bragged about it being an innocent woman. I told Sarah it was another ring agent, I've been lying to her all this time.'

Outside the door, Sarah's heart was pounding and it soon sank. Gasping for breath and feeling like she had been hit with a boulder, she ran out of the house and jumped in her car. She took off heading to a place she felt safe. Inside the house Morgan was in shock but understood why his friend decided to keep this from Sarah.

'Chuck, I get why you didn't tell her. And your right, she will be broken pal but like I said before you will be there to help her. This is a lot to carry on yourself.'

Picking up the letter in his back pocket, he planned to rip it to shreds and not ever opening it but Morgan opted against it. Just as Chuck was set to destroy the letter, he snatched it away.

'What so you want to open it?'

'I'm going to, just try and stop me. Yeh…just try it. What you're not going to stop me?'

'No. I don't care for that letter, but you do. So go ahead.'

Morgan quickly opened it up and with a grin he began to read it. But second by second his grin disappeared and turned shallow. Noticing his sudden change Chuck quizzed him. This was what Sarah had been keeping from Chuck, Diana knew and wrote to Chuck to explain it to him.

'Why are you looking at it like that?'

'Chuck, I don't know if you want to read this but I think you should.'

Handing it over, Chuck started to read the letter that was from Diana.

_Chuck, I am sorry I had to bother you again but there is one last thing I have to do before I hold onto that hope. You and Sarah were special spies, nothing like the rest. I have no idea why I am telling you this, but you guys mainly you told me to hold onto that hope, it was the best advice you gave. All I can think about is Lily and she is getting me through this. Now I want to repay the favour, I want you to hold onto that something you told me about….Sarah. You guys have something special and it reminds me of my husband, someone I never told anyone about. I lost him because I lied to him about where I worked and what I did, the secrets tore us apart. I don't want the same for you, so this is why I feel you have to know. That day in England, Evelyn was shot by an order your wife gave Gertrude Verbanski. The rest you should ask Sarah about, but I hope that with all the lies out in the open you can finally live a life with no secrets._

_Diana_

Chuck's face was frozen. Sarah had given an order to kill someone who was unarmed and not a danger at that precise time. _No…this isn't true…NO._

Chuck ran out of the house as Morgan tried to follow. He tried to stop him from leaving, but Chuck shoved him aside. He jumped into his car and drove to the beach. Speeding over to the beach, he had a million thoughts in his head asking why. Pulling up at the beach and having ran through a dozen red lights, Chuck got out of the car and stumbled towards the beach where he saw people setting up. The chairs were out and towards the back he saw Sarah. He paced over towards her with so many questions circling his head, as he got closer he heard Sarah crying and couldn't understand why. Was it the guilt of keeping this secret? As he got closer, he ushered the people setting up to leave. Sarah who had not noticed Chuck was behind her was wiping away the tears she had no control over. Chuck walked around and sat beside her looking out to the sea.

'Chuck…'

'Hey Sarah.'

So that's it people, I hope you liked it and please review. Next part up soon.


	22. Chapter 22 - Vows

I do not own Chuck.

Ok so here is the next part. My story will soon be ending because the main drama of my story has been dealt with and I'm just tying up loose ends now in terms of the secrets. It was always my intention for the secrets to come out right before the renewal. I know some may think it's dark and if it's not something your happy about, I'm sorry. When it comes to stories, making up the ideas for me is easy but when it comes to putting it to paper in comes my weakness. And no lol I could never end it like the actual show was, no way. Enjoy all.

**Chapter 22 – Vows**

Staring blankly into the sea Chuck couldn't find the words to ask her why. Sarah was upset and Chuck put it down to the guilt eating away at her, but he needed to know why and tried to bypass her tears.

'I'm trying to understand why or why you didn't tell me. But I'm coming up empty.'

'Understand….what that you didn't tell me?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I heard you talking with Morgan, I came over to his because there was something you needed to know and then I heard it. Chuck I can't believe you lied to me all this time.'

_Damn_ Sarah overheard them and it became clear why she seemed visibly upset. He was going to tell her and hated that she found out like this. All of a sudden their day was looking bleaker by the minute. Did she even know that he knew about her secret? And about the letter?

'Sarah you didn't need to know, you didn't deserve to feel all that guilt that you're going to feel now. I didn't want to see you hurt, no way was I putting that on your shoulders. I wanted to tell you for so long but it got harder, but…..I was because I couldn't lie to you any longer.'

'I can't believe I killed someone, someone who was innocent.'

'Sarah don't even go down that road, don't because you will only cause yourself hurt. You had no idea remember that, ok. It was an order, how were you to know she would suss it out and put someone in her place? You couldn't.'

Overwhelmed with guilt and heartbreak Sarah couldn't find the words to tell Chuck what she had to tell him and Chuck being Chuck, he couldn't care less right now about that, his main concern was for his wife. He had to help her through this ordeal. Becoming a wreck, there was no option but to put off their 2nd wedding, as guests started to descend Chuck noticed his sister in the distance and left Sarah for a moment to go and explain. Running over to her, Chuck said,

'Sis, this isn't happening today.'

'What, what's happened Chuck?'

'I'll explain everything but right now Sarah needs me.'

'Chuck this can still go ahead, this was yours and Sarah's fresh start nothing should jeopardise that. Whatever is going on, you guys will come through it the other side. We'll wait….. I'll wait as long as it takes.'

Ellie stalled the on-coming guests which were only close friends and family as Chuck raced back over to Sarah. Trying to calm herself down, Sarah had to put her own hurt aside and tell Chuck. As he sat down beside her, she took his hands.

'Chuck, I am so sorry.'

'For what?'

'I just couldn't risk it anymore, I couldn't.'

'Evelyn?'

'Yeh, what…wait how do you know?'

'Diana, she wrote to me again and told me. Is that why you stayed back that day when we visited her?'

'Yes…yes. Chuck please you have to understand why. They were ruining our lives and Daniel has been a pain in our necks for too long, I had that fear that if they went away they would get out somehow and come for us. I asked Verbanski to do it but Evelyn wasn't armed at the time and I hate myself for it but Chuck, I just didn't want it to be ruined for us.'

'I get your reasons, I do…but Sarah that didn't need to happen. You shouldn't have asked her to do that.'

'I know and have been regretting it ever since.'

Chuck understood but this was cold and calculative something Sarah wasn't anymore. The fact that she lied to him all this time made it even worse. In his eyes he kept his secret for her….because he rather dealt with the guilt himself then land it on her. This was beyond him, something he thought Sarah had moved on from. Looking behind the guests had all arrived and saw Sarah's mum.

'How did we get here Chuck, how did we keep this from each other?'

'I don't know. All I know is that my reasons were justified Sarah…yours weren't.'

'Is this easier for you then me? I mean I killed someone that should be here today, that woman could have had a family…a child…I took her life.'

'You took Evelyn's too.'

'Don't say that Chuck.'

'I love you and no matter what you do or what you have done nothing will ever change that, I will give my life for yours…always. But Sarah, she was starting to cooperate with us, the tide was turning and you didn't think to change your mind.'

'It wasn't easy for me, I hated myself every day and I still do. Lily hasn't got a mum anymore and I am sorry for what I did, but it was her or us.'

Chuck wasn't about to walk away from her but this was something that would take time to understand. He looked down at his wedding ring and twiddle it around and around.

'I'm sorry you found out from her. There was so many times I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of the way you would look at me.'

Chuck looked over to Sarah. His expression was nothing short of love and devotion, he could never look at her that way she imagined.

'It's funny. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to look at yourself like you were guilty or to blame. I could handle it for both of us, you didn't need any more on your shoulders.'

'All I know is that I took two people away for reasons that were simply not justified. Chuck you are right. Verbanski tried to talk me out of it, I should have listened.'

The air was calm as was the sea. It was a warm day just sitting waiting to welcome a wedding or a day to remember. Morgan had managed to collect Chuck's vows and he wriggled through his pocket to find them. He took them out and gazed over them. Staring down at them, no matter what secrets they had kept or what happened one thing remained the same, their love for each other. Everything was out in the open and for the first time in a while both of them felt a sense of relief, though Sarah knew that coping with what she now knew wasn't going to be easy. As Chuck got up, he held out his hand to Sarah.'

'I love you Sarah Walker and no one or nothing will change that. I still want our day to go ahead and I will be right there standing next to you, not just today but for the rest of our lives.'

Sarah stood up and wiped the tears away and embraced Chuck. The embrace lasted longer than normal but Sarah didn't want to let go and wanted to hold onto him forever. The hurt was there but the fact that Chuck didn't run or look at her the way she pictured was something of a miracle in her eyes. Letting go, she smiled and kissed Chuck. Chuck signalled by waving his hands that things were going ahead, albeit a few minutes late. Standing on the beach with family and friends around them the two held on tightly to each other hands. As the ceremony began all the issues and lies had been put to the back of their mind. It was approaching the vows and Chuck was already. Looking into her eyes, he began,

'Sarah for 5yrs you have been by my side protecting me, I never thought it possible that I would fall in love so much with such a beautiful woman. You make me feel like I can do anything, before you I was lost…I didn't know what I wanted or where I wanted to be and then my life changed for the better when I met you. I love you with all my heart and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. When I thought I had lost you, my world sank and for the first time in 5yrs, I was lost again. And then you came back and I had something to live for again. What I am trying to say is that I will always love you and I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives and I will protect you just like you've been protecting me. I hope I can make you half as happy as you make me. I promised to show you last time, this time I wanted to say it. I love you Sarah Walker, always have always will.'

Sarah was so touched and couldn't contain her happiness, as her and the guest began to well up Sarah needed a few seconds to gather herself. What Chuck said was perfect, Ellie looked on at them and had the biggest smile on her face. Everything he said was true, Chuck was a lost soul until Sarah came along. In her he found his soul mate and Ellie found a best friend. Sarah's mum who was sitting next to Chuck's mum looked on with such happiness. She didn't see her daughter much through the years but one thing was for certain, she had never seen her so happy. Composing herself, it was Sarah's turn for her vows although she spoke through her trailing tears.

'Chuck before you I thought my life was planned out and nothing in that life made me happy or made me feel anything. You taught me how to feel again and how to love. I fell in love with you a long long time ago but for years I denied it and often found myself in my apartment wondering what to do. I had never fallen in love before and it hit me like a wave. It's no lie that I found it difficult adjusting to our relationship but the more time that passed the more I found it easy. I wake up every day thinking myself lucky to have found an incredible person in you and there is no one in the world I love more, you've made feel so happy and given me a life I never thought I deserved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The way you look at me makes me feel special and no one can do that but you. I love you with every inch of my heart.'

_Wow…..these two really take it out of you. _Morgan whispered to himself. The next part was to renew their wedding and soon it was over. Chuck pulled Sarah in close and landed a kiss on her lips. Finishing he whispered to her that he would always be there for her no matter what. It was only a small gathering but it couldn't be more perfect. Sarah walked over to her mum with Chuck following behind holding onto her hand. As she hugged her mum, her mum became overwhelmed. Standing behind her was, although not in blood was Sarah's sister who had been brought up by her mum. Sarah bent down and extended her arms out to which the girl jumped right in. As they spoke Sarah's mum pulled Chuck aside.

'I told you this already but I am glad she found you Chuck. My daughter….I can't begin to imagine how happy she is, but she is and I have never seen her this happy.'

'Well your daughter makes me very happy too. I couldn't imagine a life without her now.'

A few hours had passed and the celebrations was still going on with Chuck and Sarah in the thick of it dancing. It was a slow dance so they had a chance to talk. Holding her close, Chuck began to apologise.

'Sarah I'm sorry I was hard on you before. It was a lot to take in and I shouldn't have over reacted.'

'No Chuck you were right to react like that, I mean after finding that out and finding it out from someone else, I just wish I was the one to tell you.'

'And you were going to Sarah, its ok. I told you in my vows no matter what happens, I'll always be here and I will always love you.'

Could Chuck be anymore endearing, he really did make Sarah feel special. He had this power to sooth every negative emotion she felt. What had happened wouldn't be easy to forget or live with but together they would push through, something that have done for 5yrs. As the celebrations were in full swing Casey approached Sarah and Chuck with a gift.

'This if for you both. It's not from me.'

'Who's it from? Sarah asked.

'When you told me that you wanted to renew your vows I remembered how your dad wasn't there the first time. I tried to find him but boy was it hard. Once I managed to track him down I told him. He couldn't make it as I'm sure you're aware of but he did buy you both something.'

Walking to one side, Sarah proceeded to open the gift from her dad. Given the fact her dad was con man she half expected a bundle of money to be inside but what she found was totally unexpected. It was a personalised video message from her dad. She got out the tablet and hit play.

_Sarah and Chuck….my daughter and son-in-law. I missed your first wedding and I can't believe I had to miss this one. Since you were a little girl I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to have everything you ever wanted. I'm sorry that I pulled you in on my cons, we moved around a lot and because of that you never had a real home. Chuck is a great guy and I feel happy and safe that you found each other. I wish I could have walked you down the aisle but hopefully my main gift will make up for it. I love you both and I wish you guys never ending happiness. _

As the video finished there was something taped to the back of the tablet, a key. Sarah peeled it away and wondered what it unlocked.

'Ahhh yes the key. I bet you're both wondering what it's for.'

'Obviously' Chuck replied.

'Well when I managed to find him he knew he wouldn't be able to come and wanted to give you guys something special he said, and he asked me if I had any ideas. Like I know what you want but I remembered something. The house….'

Before Casey could go on, Chuck and Sarah turned to face each other. The only house that came to their mind was the white house, with white picket fencing and a red door. The house where they carved their names into and one day promised that it would be theirs.

'Casey don't toy with us man.'

'I don't toy Chuck. I'm not all spies and missions you know. He brought it for you two and it's in your name, I don't how he paid for it and frankly I don't want to. But you've got a house waiting for you.'

Without given it a second thought, both of them wanted to rush off to the house that they dreamt of owning.

'Go, go check it out.'

The needed no more convincing and left the beach and headed for their house. On the way there Sarah remembered Chuck talking of moving away and wondered if that thought still stands.

'Chuck, we've got that house that we wanted…but if you still want to move…'

'No…Sarah this is your home, you love Burbank and I love you. Plus I love that house and now I think I love your dad. Sarah I just want to be with you.'

'In our own house.'

Smiling as big as they could, they carried on driving to their house and before long they soon got there. Pulling up and shutting off the engine, they got out and stood in front of the house staring. Digging into his pocket Chuck pulled out the key and began walking to the house with Sarah beside.

'This is it Sarah….we've got our house, the house you have always dreamed of.'

Putting key in door, Chuck pushed it open.

'Well this is our second wedding and I want to do it the right way.'

Sweeping Sarah up and holding her close, he carried her in just as married couples do when first entering their new home. Inside, Sarah had her arms wrapped around his neck and now had everything she could possiblly want. Her dream home and most of all, Chuck.

Ok guys, I hope you like this chapter my next one will be the last. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23 - Positive Or Negative?

I do now own Chuck.

Ok guys so here we are, the last chapter. I wanted to go for around 25-30 chapters but my job has gotten quite demanding in the last few months and I can't really throw out chapters constantly. I really hope you have enjoyed it, I know it wasn't the best but I tried my best. I love to tell stories but writing them is something I don't find easy which you can tell in my writing. Please enjoy this last chapter guys, it's gonna be short and sweet.

**Chapter 23 – Positive Or Negative?**

Chuck and Sarah were just getting settled in their new house, their furniture was non-existent as they had only just moved in 48hrs earlier. They were in the mist of moving all their furniture and stuff from their apartment to their house, which was big in comparison. Just days before they renewed their vows Sarah was feeling under the weather and was craving chocolate, she felt like this before which turned out to be a false alarm. Not wanting to get her hopes up or alarm Chuck before anything was confirmed Sarah continued setting up the house. Chuck was carrying boxes of general items into the house and with nowhere to put them yet they stacked them up in a room. All their furniture from their old apartment was due to be delivered anytime now and Chuck was carrying in the final box before starting to check his watch. Pulling out another chocolate bar, Sarah munched on it before Chuck began to notice her unusual craving.

'Sarah…I've lost count but I'm sure that's your 4th one this morning.'

'5th actually. I don't know, all this moving has made me hungry and we haven't had a proper meal since we got here.'

'So chocolate is the way to go then, throw me one over.'

Throwing a bar over to him, Sarah felt a little twinge in her stomach. She didn't know if she was feeling sick or the multiple chocolate bars were coming back to bite her. Either way she didn't have a good feeling and headed into the bathroom. Unbeknown to her, Chuck had guessed something wasn't right, the chocolate bars she had been eaten were at a record high and he was certain she had been throwing up over the past couple of days. The last time they were in this situation Chuck hadn't realised till Casey pointed it out to him, but this time he was well aware and was watching her like a hawk. He understood how Sarah thought and he knew that when she was ready she would tell him what she had suspected. Biting down on his bar, the men had turned up with all their furniture and began unloading it into the house. Carrying their stuff in Chuck went upstairs to check on Sarah who had fallen asleep on the lone mattress sitting in the middle of a room upstairs. He left her to it as he headed back down pin pointing where he wanted certain things to go. With the house they were now living in, they needed more furniture and the fittings, electric, gas and water had to be sorted out. It took just over 2hrs to get all their stuff in the house and placed, although Chuck was sure that Sarah would want them in completely different places.

'Mr Bartowski, that's all your stuff unloaded.'

'Thanks guys, when my wife returns I'm sure we're going to be moving it all over the place…that's woman for you.'

'Enjoy the work. Goodbye now.'

'Bye.'

The men drove off and Chuck looked around their house, they had a lot of empty gaps given this house was much bigger than their apartment. He and Sarah would have to move out for a few days whilst things were properly fixed in, they had moved in right after their renewal of vows and hadn't thought through the work they would have to do before officially moving in. He headed upstairs where Sarah was still sound asleep, but he had to wake her as they had to get some shopping done for added furniture and fixtures. Slowly nudging her, she began to stir.

'Sarah…hunni…'

'Chuck, what time is it?'

'You've been out for a couple of hours.'

'What…no.'

'Yes. The guys came and delivered our stuff. Come down and check it out.'

Sarah headed down with Chuck and looked around the house, it felt just like their apartment seeing all their furniture. Breathing a huge sigh, Sarah was on cloud 9. She had her perfect man, her perfect house and now it seemed she was finally starting a family. Although she wasn't sure yet till she took a test but somewhere in her heart she felt this time, this was it…it was going to happen.

'As you can see….moving from a small apartment to a house…we've got lots of gaps. I thought we could head into the city and do a bit of shopping. I've still got some money left over from Carmichael Industries and some savings, if we've gotta blow it all we might as well do it in style.'

'We can do that but there is something I….we need to do first.'

'What's that?'

'Walk down to the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test.'

Trying to act surprised and putting on an act that he had no clue, Chuck shrieked.

'What….are you serious? Are we….?'

'Maybe, I think so. I've been feeling like this for about a week but I couldn't tell for sure.'

'Ok…let's go out and buy a test.'

_30mins later…_

Chuck and Sarah returned with the test in hand. They were sitting just outside the bathroom door waiting for the results to come in. They had been in this position before and it turned out negative which Sarah felt disappointed about. When Chuck first mentioned children a few years back, Sarah freaked and couldn't even begin to process the idea of children, now she was ready and waiting. The thought was still quite scary but she was ready for it and it was something she was looking forward to. Finally the results were in. Chuck couldn't look and with his eyes tightly shut he waited for Sarah to deliver the news. Looking down at the test, Sarah's heart felt like it skipped a beat or two. Clutching at her mouth she could not believe her eyes and had to do a double take.

'Come, surely it's in?' Chuck pressed.

'It's in Chuck…..'

'Well?'

'We're….w…'

Stumbling, Sarah could barely find the words to tell Chuck the news she had wished for.

'We're pregnant Chuck…we're having a child.'

Opening his eyes Chuck gazed down at the test which showed positive. Looking back at Sarah, she was smiling. He could barely say a word either and he instantly threw his arms around her and held her tightly. Kissing her neck, Sarah couldn't begin to imagine what having a child would be like but it was a dream that had finally come true. She was ready to face this and to have a child. Finally expressing his delight and excitement Chuck screamed with happiness.

'Oh my god…Sarah we're having a child, me and you…we'll be parents. I have to call Ellie.'

Picking up his phone he called Ellie and delivered the good news to which Sarah could hear as she screamed down the phone. Later that day, the news had only just started to sink in. Sitting on their sofa they pondered wherever it would be a boy or a girl. In some ways Sarah thought she could relate more easily to a boy but there was something special about having a daughter. Thinking way ahead, names began popping into their minds.

'Is it too early to start thinking about names?' Sarah asked.

'Never too early. Boy or Girl…that's the question as well.'

'I don't ever know where to start. There are thousands of names out there.'

'Well we've got months to find the right one. But Son or Daughter…I'm ready for them both.'

'Me too Chuck.'

Sarah leaned in as Chuck placed his arms around her. This was a time to be looking to the future but it got Sarah looking back to the past.

'When I was young and moving around with my dad, I told myself that If one day when I had children that I would never move them around like this. If it's one thing I know a child needs other than his or hers parents its security and stability. You can't give that if you're running all over the country. Then when I got into this life…the idea of children became non-existent to me.'

'We could never have children if we were still in the CIA, the missions, the lies….I couldn't. I guess I always thought about having children though it never really felt real to me until I met you. I couldn't imagine having children with anyone but you.'

'It's the same for me Chuck. If I wasn't with you…I'd still be out there. Wherever it would be Europe….Asia…South America, god knows who I would have turned up like.'

'Well you ended up in Burbank with a handsome husband, in a beautiful house and with a child on the way. You've done pretty well Walker.'

Chuck giggled. If Sarah had done well, Chuck would have done exceptionally well as he had a habit sometimes of feeling he punched well above his weight in landed Sarah.

'I most certainly have.'

Sarah leaned in for a kiss holding Chuck's face.

_5yrs later…._

Chuck and Sarah were dishing out the buffet and surrounding them were Casey, Verbanski, Ellie, Devon, Clara, Morgan, Alex and of course Chuck's mum and Sarah's. It was their daughter's 5th birthday and Sarah hired out a bouncy castle for her daughter and her friends. There were other people around celebrating, mainly the people Chuck and Sarah had gotten to know in the neighbourhood and their daughter's friend's parents. Chuck had brought over to Sarah a drink and wrapped his left arm around her watching their daughter.

'Sam looks so happy.' Chuck said.

'It's a good thing we got that bouncy castle, the kids look like they are having a whale of a time.'

Chuck and Sarah had picked out a name for a boy if they had a son and a name for a girl if they had a daughter. They originally chose the name Lydia but it just didn't sit right and just a few days after she was born the name came to Chuck…Samantha, named after her mum. They were living this wonderful life with no stress. Everything was perfect, although staying away from the spy game was much harder then they pictured. Just like Sarah had suggested….Chuck and Sarah ran their own company that dealt with solving IT problems but on the side lines…they combated Cyber Terrorism. This was safe and something that never tore them away from their home. With their company being incredibly successful they were living comfortably and had returned from holiday in Dubai a week ago. Everything was running smooth and perfect but then there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone else Chuck wondered who it was and rushing over to open the door, the person greeting them was the last person on earth they expected to see…General Diane Beckmen.

'Oh my god…General…'

'Not anymore to you, it's Diane.'

'Ok...Diane…what are you doing here.'

'I came with a gift, for Samantha. Don't worry, there is nothing else. It's just a gift.'

'Come on it. Boy I haven't seen you since after Sam was born. You're looking great.'

All smiles, Sarah looked over to see who it was and nearly dropped her glass when she noticed Beckmen. As Diane walked over to her, she could see Sarah's face lit up with a panic. Chuck putting Sarah's mind at ease explained it was just Diane Beckmen visting to give Sam a present.

'Don't worry. She came to give Sam a gift.'

'General…it's good to see you.'

'As I pointed out to Chuck…its Diane now. I've come baring gifts, I hope Samantha likes them.'

Ellie showed her over to Sam as Chuck and Sarah talked.

'This day has been great. Our daughter is happy, we're happy and I'm hoping we can throw another birthday party like this in 5yrs time.'

Sarah was trying to tell Chuck something but he hadn't clicked yet. Sarah discovered a few days ago that she was expecting another child but hadn't delivered the news yet to Chuck. Sam had been a delight and the past 5yrs had been amazing for them both, little did he know that they were to go through it all again.

'Well that would be her 10th birthday party….maybe the bouncy castle will be out. Can you imagine when she goes off to college, will it be me or you bawling your eyes out?'

'That would be you Chuck.'

'You said it.'

'Have I told you today that I love you?'

'You did, but a 2nd time won't hurt.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too hunni.'

'Enough to go through this again?'

'Huh?'

'Chuck…we're going to need to hire out another bouncy castle in 5yrs time.'

'What…wh…why?'

It was now becoming clear….could it be that Sarah was expecting another child?

'Are we…?'

'We are…once again, yes Chuck'

Filled with such emotion just like that day 5yrs ago, Chuck couldn't contain his joy. Picking her up and swinging her around, he slowly lowered her back down and cradled her with a kiss.

'I will love you come what may.'

So there you go guys, that's the end. I hope you have enjoyed it all and please review.

I hope this story has kept you hooked and although it was not the best, I thank you all for carrying on with this story. Bye


End file.
